Ceteris Paribus
by Jinjiro Mitsu
Summary: Material merits have always been the motivation for Ootori Kyouya, but would meeting her give him something more to aim for? And how would he deal with these unprecedented emotions? Ootori KyouyaXoc
1. Chapter 1

Me:^_^ So this is actually a Kyouya series...

Kyouya: *pushes glasses*..."Interesting"*smirk*

Me: KYOUYA! It's not yet time for you to come out!*pushes Kyouya to a door-_-'*Anyway hope you enjoy! ^o^ Yosh!^_^

REMINDER:

'This means inner thoughts'

"This means that it is said aloud."

(This means the translation for the Japanese words I occasionally use)

* * *

><p><strong>"Ceterus Paribus"-a Latin expression widely used in economics meaning "all else being equal"- i.e., all the variables are held constant<strong>

You're strolling in the pink hallways of Ouran, heading to class while clutching your books. Your black hair w/ brown streaks tied in a high ponytail that reaches the middle of your back swayed as you walk. It was just another monotonous day...You sighed tiredly as you took a turn.

"Shiyomi-chan!"

You heard a lustrous voice call you. You turned your sight to the source of the undeniable call then you saw a girl running towards you. Her shoulder length auburn hair kept in place by a white headband accentuated with a ribbon. She entwined her arms around yours steering both your way to the classroom you have known so well.

"Ohayo (Good Morning), Shiyomi-chan! I thought you're going to be absent! It's almost time and your not here yet! Naze anata wa osoi desu ka? (Why are you late?)" She's pouting but you just gave her a timid smile, your lips barely curled.

"Gomen nasai (I'm sorry), Yukari-chan, I woke up late today." You said in a very tacit but nonetheless apologetic tone. She starts towing you to your seats while scolding you.

"TSK! You should've told me that you're going to be late! I got worried! Blah, blah, blah" She continued her ceaseless bickering.

"Yes Mommy" You dully say. When you look at her she went like -_-* w/ twitching eyebrows.

"I'm just WORRIED! And there you are still being stubborn! Blah, blah, blah" You *anime sweat drop -_-'*

'This is going to be protracted oration.' You thought as you settle yourself on the mahogany chair. This is Miyamoto Yukari. She's been your friend since time immemorial. Akin to any other girls, she keeps track of gossips, tittle-tattle, & parleys about latest issues in your school. You even vowed that she would definitely win the CHITCHAT award if there's such thing. And reminiscent of every girl she's of the feminine type; focal hubs are young men, vanity, etc. not to point out an avid aficionado of that notorious Host Club.

"Shiyomi-chan! Are you listening?" You snapped out of your terrain of thoughts when you heeded her.

"Gomen, Yukari-chan, I was just..."

*RING!*

Then the bell rang. 'Saved by the bell!' You alleged to yourself but still reserved your unruffled posture. The entire students of Class A-2 were seated as the professor arrived and the class took its place. You did your ceremony; jotting down annotations & pinning your ears back to the teacher, etc.

~~End of the day~~

Students started to leave and you're sorting your belongings into your bag, pleased with the scheme of going home as prompt as possible. You did a mental inventory of your things. 'Books...check, Laptop...check, sketchpad, pen, etc...check, check, check.' You're not aware of the fact that there were only two individuals left in the classroom; one of them being you. You clutch your bag and sauntered to the door at the equivalent instance with the erstwhile person. So you are now both standing in frontage of the doorway then you both award each other an examining glance. This diminutive incident engaged your gaze to the person. He is a tall boy about 5'11, sports glasses, hair is dark green to black, gray dissatisfied eyes coordinated w/ an egoist countenance. As you look at him you thought, '...Archetypal rich kid...'

~Kyouya's POV~

You congested in your trail as you have detected someone is also going out but the person did the same. Involuntarily you gave the person a look and surprisingly, it's just now that you perceive it is a girl. You glance at her once more. *sound of snap shot* And a black and white photograph of the girl formed within your mind w/ a note, [Hayashi Shiyomi: Only child of the owner of the Hayashi Pharmacies, Private Hospitals & Research Facilities] You have always been classmates since you both started school and you both don't pay attention to the other...possibly. Accomplishing your perception back to reality, you observe her brown eyes reconnoitring into yours. 'What is she thinking?' It is accurate that you have lauded yourself w/ the assurance of being capable to see through people and them not being proficient to see through you but this Hayashi girl...is no different...or that's what you logically & plausibly craft out of it. *sound of snap shot* The black & white picture started its transition to a coloured one.

~Back to your POV~

As you realize that he too is intently looking & granting you a reconnoitre gaze, you looked away thus the gauche silence began...

"You go first." You heard his breezy tone of voice declare. You started on your footpath and amble towards the hall but not before giving a light, unadorned nod of appreciation & acknowledgement. Overlooking the intensified look of the spectacled orbs focussed at you.

You wander aimlessly through the corridor with the tapping rhythm of your light feet echoing through the empty hall. The occurrence a minute before is now wholly in the rear of your head because you're too preoccupied w/ the thought of sleeping in your room & having your long anticipated respite.

'Since I did my homework during break time I'll have the enjoyment of sleeping. ^_^' Your thoughts were shattered when you have taken notice of footsteps subsequent to yours. You turn your head and saw the boy earlier; you would've ignored him if it wasn't for the fact that he situated himself beside you.

'What the heck does this boy want?' You say to yourself.

"Uhm, sumimasen (excuse me) Why are you following me? -_-" You said with a plain voice. He just smirked at your remark.

"I suppose we are just heading the same way."

"Oh" You said not really certain of what to say either.

~Kyouya's POV~

You were on foot behind the girl & you quickened your tempo to catch up with her then she turned her head to you; a questioning look palpable on her image. Something tells you that your acquaintance with her would undoubtedly gain you merits...yes your Ootori Kyouya, you do everything for merits...and you just acknowledged each other moments ago. You tell yourself that this is something Ootori Kyouya would definitely NOT do...but why not? And yet here you are wondering about this girl...^_^ Seriously, you were staring at her back the whole time, trying to recall something because you guarantee that she's a familiar face...indeed that's a familiar face, she's from a rich & prestigious family; her mere presence in Ouran would confirm that...it's common sense.

"Uhm, sumimasen Why are you following me?"

You just smirked and said, "I suppose we are just heading the same way" "Oh" she said & started her stroll once again. 'The Hayashi company...they are in the medical field as well...it wouldn't hurt getting au fait w/ a potential business partner or an impending rival.' you thought. Then you had a flashback

~Flashback~

"Kyouya, keep your friends close and your enemies closer." It was breakfast and during that time he was referring to the Souoh family.

"Hai (yes), Otou-san (Yes,father)" You answered monotonously.

"Keeping your grades at the top of the class is something your brothers have done already. You should be aware that I will no longer be satisfied with that.

"Hai, Otou-san"

~End of Flashback~

~Your POV~

Then you turned your head in front of you & continued your interrupted stroll; not really concerned if he'd still be accompanying you. You didn't notice that he pushed his glasses up and smirked because you had your back on him. You heard someone walking beside you...yet again. "Huh?" It was the boy...who else would it rather be then? -_-

"I hope you don't mind, Hayashi-san." You look at him a little baffled.

"How do you recognize my name?" Your tone sounding more sceptical than you had intended to.

"Gomen, I thought it's just proper to know a classmate's name." He said utterly rational. "Hmn", you say while thinking, 'hehehe ^o^, I actually don't know his name. ' You were mentally slapping yourself for not knowing a classmate's name.

You smile to him sheepishly while asking, "Ano (uhm) ...gomen for my lack of familiarity but I don't quite know your name *puts hand in the back of the head* Would you mind telling me?"

He couldn't hide his amusement w/ your behaviour that caused him to be stunned for a second which your scrutinizing eyes never failed to notice nonetheless he regained his composure. As you were asking him, you proceeded in admonishing yourself, 'This is what you get when you're not that sociable, Shiyomi!'

Then his cool voice chimed in "Kyouya..."

"Kyouya?" You look at him intently reiterating his answer with a questioning tone for his family name.

"Just Kyouya" He said as he adjusted his glasses letting it give off blazing flashes that hid his eyes well & giving him a wicked appearance.

"Hmn...Kyouya-san, Oai dekite ureshii desu (Nice meeting you). Ja ne (See you)" You gave him a slight bow. You are about to take a turn that leads to the foremost lobby when out of the blue...

~YOUR POV~

"Shiyomi-chan!" Yukari appears running to you in approximately 180miles per hour.

"Oh no" Those were the only words you could articulate. You knew that if Yukari spotted you, you'll be dragged into her 'activities'. She stood there before you in a split second and started tugging at your sleeve.

"Shiyomi-chan! I will take you somewhere fun! Come w/ me!" and she starts pulling you but noticed Kyouya beside you. She stopped dead in her tracks...

"K-Kyouya-kun" Then she bowed her head and her bangs hid her eyes. You were all hushed.

"Yukari-chan are you-"

You were cut-off by her clamouring, "KYOUYA-KUN!"

It was so pitchy; you covered your ears hopeful to salvage your pitiable eardrums.

"Yukari-chan, calm down already" She was jumping up and down.

"Hayashi-san, Miyamoto-san, Sumimasen demo (excuse me but) I should be going now."

"Daijoubu desu (It's alright), Kyouya-kun" Yukari is all smiles. He bows and then walks some more and ascended the stairs.

~Kyouya' s POV~

As you head your original way you thought on a whim, 'Merits...'

~Your POV~

You observe the boy's back retreating from you; moving away with such refinement; seeing that Yukari's object of distraction is out of the audible range you gave out a tedious but prying.

"Yukari-chan, Do shimashita? (What happened?) What's w/ the outburst?" She was still overwhelmed & you vow you saw her sparkle & glitter.

"Yukari-chan?" *waving your hands in front of her*

"Shiyomi-chan! You're so propitious! If anyone saw...if anyone just saw...ooh..." She half shouted finally snapping out of her trance at the same time entering her own 'Yukari mind-theatre' *like Tamaki's whenever he daydreams something which by and large integrated Haruhi *.

"How can you say that?" You said still in your serene voice.

"You were spending time w/ one of the grandiose & magnificent man alive!" You just tilted your head to the side; your innocent eyes waiting to be enlightened.

She continued dreamily. "You were, I mean you were w/ KYOUYA-KUN!" she accentuated his name.

You gave a sigh thinking, 'Sometimes Yukari-chan can be...hmnn...how should I say this...Overly reactive...-_-'

Then you said "Yukari-chan, he's just our classmate. No one important; what's the need for such retort?" Then when you looked at her she went o.O & then that changed to a compassionate one.

"Oooh, you poor thing, an angel who doesn't realize she's already in heaven! Ooh the pain of ignorance!" You're used to her; she's really a thespian person. No wonder she's the top actress of the drama club. You just stand there like -_-'

"Yamite kudasai (Stop please). Why were you in such a hurry? I want to go home already and take some rest, Yukari-chan" You said hinting you weren't exactly interested in her planned activity...you know exactly that she wants you to accompany to some place only Kami-sama (god knows where so you devised your counter-offensive...of course you know this, heck years of experience has its intrinsic worth. Then she settled down and held your hand with an audacious grin on her pretty features.

"Nah...Shiyomi-chan, you know that won't work on me this time...I won't let you pass this up." Then she holds you close and hoists your hand *like Benibara does to Haruhi ^_^*

"I'll take you to a place where you can benefit from more than sleeping at home." You backed away from her & utter a plain,

"Thanks but no thanks." and starts walking away. You're already aware that you'll just be wasting your time...well not really. Whenever she 'kidnaps' you she manages to bring hilarity to your liking but right now, you just have this hanker to feel your soft bed underneath your fatigued body. She ignored your repudiation and snatched your arm.

"Oh no you don't you'll come w/ me!"

You found yourself having a promenade in the garden w/ Yukari...

"Yukari-chan, I yearn to go home already", you whined. Then you both saw a gazebo to park yourselves in.

"I miss you, Shiyomi-chan & I miss myself too. Can't you splurge a little time w/ me?" You glance at Yukari fully knowing what she meant however you still decided to play naive.

"What are you saying, putting it in physical terms we're together, ne? (right?)" When you looked at her she was so sombre. Suddenly her jovial aura has gone astray.

"I know that were always together...& don't play that stratagem on me...demo..." Her hands were kept on her lap; as she slightly closes them.

"Yukari-chan..." You murmur somewhat feeling the air of melancholy that barged in.

"I wish for you to be happy...like when we were children before..."

"...I'm happy" You cut her off with your customary plain voice. You both knew the fact that her hyper-activeness and you being distant are your defence mechanisms. It's vital to keep yourselves up and not shatter down; those are your strings barely waiting to be snapped.

~Yukari's POV~

"...I'm happy" you heard her say but the satire is so lucid. 'I miss the two of us who can laugh & smile w/out pretences or dithering.' you say to yourself as you pull yourself in reminiscence.

~Flashback~

It was in the cosmic yard of the Hayashi estate. Two young girls were laughing their hearts out. "Yukari-chan! Yamite it tickles!" The little girl in a blue dress pleads to her chum to end her deeds.

"Mochiron chigaimasu! (Of course not!) I won't!" That mischievous grin played on the face of the one who's wearing a red dress. All you can hear were silly laughs & giggles.

~End of flashback~

"*sigh* Those days Shiyomi-chan...*closes eyes and smile*...those days..."

~Your POV~

"You're right...those days" Then you closed your eyes and relaxed for a while.

You both open your eyes and looked at each other and say, "...are gone..."

You both said it at the same time then the wind blew, brushing your hair on your face. You both smile knowing you can both read each other like an open book.

"Shiyomi-chan, do you still have our locket?" Then you both draw out your necklaces and showed a star-shaped locket. Yukari opened hers and it was her family picture & you're in the photo too. Yours was your family w/ Yukari. Suddenly she shifted in her hyperactive persona.

"So Kawaii (cute)!" She looked at her watch.

"It's time; we will go to our seventh heaven!"

"You mean I can go home now."

"Mada desu! (Not yet!) You'll be going w/ me!"

"Where to?"

"I'm not telling!"

"Chotto Matte (Wait a second), Yukari-cha-" You were cut-off when she grabbed your and ran at full speed towards the edifice, up the flight of steps and a music room. You were now standing in front of the door, panting and gasping for breath while Yukari standing beside you full of vigour.

"Here we are!"

"The *gasp* music *gasp* room?"

"Not just ordinary music room Shiyomi-chan. This is heaven! The sanctuary of a woman's soul! Karera wa watashi tachi o matte imasu. (They are waiting for us.)" You turn your head to the corner, at first they were faint squeals and hollers of girls. You know it's heading your route since it's becoming louder and louder.

"Do you hear that? Is there a stampede?"

"OH NO, we've got to hurry!" She opened the door and there was a blinding light as rose petals showered you.

"Where am I?"

"Irashaimase"

'Opening the door...I saw...' You thought as you stand there dumbfounded seeing 7 boys...scratch that...'no that is definitely a girl!' You told yourself who is trying to narrate your situation. So you see 6 boys and a girl standing in the middle of the room, wearing animal costumes?...

* * *

><p>Me: Well that's it for now. Please review! ^_^ I get so inspired when I read comments &amp; suggestions! Thank you very much!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Me: Yay! Imagine the host cub wearing animal mascot costumes!^o^

You: How dare you do this to the lovely Host Club!*twitch*

Me: But it's funny! Come on try to think of it!

You:*imagining* Oh you're right!*giggles at Kyouya's sight in snake suit*

Kyouya: It's not funny! TAMAKI! You're dead!

Me: *appears at the corner of the screen in a chibi form * Minna-san! While Kyouya-kun strangles *ahem* I mean have bonding 'time' with Tamaki-kun, let's continue our story! *turns my chibi head to Kyouya & Tamaki*...Psst, Kyouya-san, go easy on him will you, you both still have scenes to do in my story...*sees that he's not listening...shrugs my shoulder gives off a sigh*

"Oh. My. God." those were the first words that came out your lips.

"Yukari-chan, is this the..."

"HAI! HAI! This is Ouran's HOST CLUB!"

From your o.O expression it went to -_-' You say to yourself, 'This is a waste of time...Maybe Yukari lost her senses...oh I forgot that happened ages ago...' You were jest- mocking your friend in your head. You look at Yukari and she's like X_X 'What the...her eyes are sparkling?'

"Shiyomi-chan, take in every detail, they are masterpiece!" Then she saw you walking away with your shoulders hung & your beautiful face having a bothered expression.

"Shiyomi-chan! Doshite anata wa isogu no desu ka? (Why are you in a hurry?)"

"I'm going now. Kyomi ga nai kara desu. (I am not interested)" you said not even bothering to look at her.

"Shiyomi-chan, Kore o shite kure. (Do this for me.)...*sniff sniff*" She pleaded with her teary eyes & puppy dog look. But before you could turn her down again someone chimed in...

"Oh I'm so happy that you're the first to come, Yukari-hime!" You heard Yukari squeal in joy w/ hearts in her eyes; her attention absolutely departed from you. As a blonde guy advance towards her and grace her hand with a kiss; you were about to seize this opportunity to disappear unknowingly to Yukari but...

"And who is this breath-taking beauty, you have come w/?"

"Kore ga watashi no tomodachi desu (This is my friend), Hayashi Shiyomi. She's a neophyte so be light on her Tamaki-kun demo (but) I always distinguish that no one would be able to oppose your charms..." You thought to yourself, 'Tsk...This is troublesome...*anime vein*...This is just another monotonous day...NOT!' _ The guy approached you but...

Before he could even come at least 2 feet from you he sensed someone's glare precariously darting at his back.

"Why do I feel like someone's staring at me?" He said as his head start to turn to check who it was but before he could see anything...

"TAMAKI-SENPAI!" fan girls started to flood the room and everybody went to their designated hosts.

"Irrashaimase, minna (everyone)! But today we have come to unleash our 'animalistic' side...*doing a Tamaki post in a bear costume*...Please forgive our instinctive ravishing desires to be with such beauties...demo...we'll always fall tamed before you all, hime (princess)." The girls gave out another unrestrained uproar. As you let Yukari lead your way, you heard some tête-à-tête...

"Goran nasai! (Look!) That's Hayashi-senpai, ne? I wouldn't think I'd see her here." A thrilled first year with straight black hair, wearing some lip-gloss exclaimed.

"Tashika desu ka? (Are you sure?) Hayashi-senpai in the host club?" The girl with a brown wavy hair questioned her friend's statement

"Tashika desu! (I'm sure) Hora (see), that's Miyamoto-senpai by her side!"

"But she looks uninterested maybe Miyamoto-senpai only dragged her...she's the one who frequents the Host club anyway."

You listened intently to their titter tatter remarking within your head, 'Smart girls aren't they...now if they would just do something to drag me out here...I must be this desperate to consider they would be of assistance to me.' But you sigh in defeat hearing their next conversation.

"What type would you think will woo her? *giggles*"

"Ohh, I can't wait to find to, this is getting good. I'm curious though as to what her preferences will be. *another giggle*"

You took your seat on the chaise longue. It's been about an hour now..."*sigh* What are we doing here? Yukari-chan" you ask her again w/ your jaded voice.

"For the 8th time Shiyomi-chan! For the 8th time! Stop it already you are distracting the rejuvenation of my soul!"

"Hmn...Nemui desu. (I'm sleepy)" you say just above a whisper so no one may possibly make out of what you said; you watch her look pensively to Tamaki.

"Just let me go home already."

"No you have to join me my friend!" Tamaki speaks softly to her ear and she nods. Providentially you were sitting at the end of the divan so they don't bother you much.

As your eyes wandered you look at Tamaki who is wearing a bear costume while saying, "My hime (princess), will you be so kind to make me your teddy bear and hold me close?" after that the girls squeal. You shifted your look to the identical twins who are dressed as Persian cats. You can't hear what they are talking about but from the looks of it...The other one suddenly cups the face of the other and looks like they are about to kiss...

"Oh my..." was all you could say but in your mind you're protesting, 'INCEST! TWIN INCEST! What on earth possessed them to do that?' Then you averted your gaze to the tall quiet guy who sports a lion suit and the elementary-looking boy beside him that wears a pink bunny costume.

The girls were squealing, "Kawai!" You saw the girl...posing as a boy...wear a dog costume and just converse w/ the girls naturally. You look at the girls and they were all blushing just listening to the girl w/c they think is a guy. You thought, 'I wonder what will if ever someone figures out...fascinating.'

Then someone caught your attention, he was surrounded by girls telling him, "We never thought you'd wear something like that! You're so kawaii (cute) in your suit!" But the boy stayed in silence and only spoke after the shouting died down.

He said, "I do what I can to please you ladies thus I offer you this 2nd photo collection of the club. It contains pictures of the club members in various costumes." He had that businessman pretentious polite smile.

"We'll buy!" You thought, 'Hmn...Mediocre...' It went on and on until the blonde guy finally said, "It's cold, I'm cold w/out your warm embrace, my ladies...*looks away*"

"Tamaki-kun..."

"But we have to part..."

"Tamaki-kun, we..."

"But wipe your face of the sad look for we'll save it for another meeting...Itte kimasu (goodbye but it is informal, usually used when your expected to see the person again)...Mata aimasho (Hope to see you again)" He says in a cheering up tone.

So the ladies started to leave and you thought you could leave now but Yukari pulls you to your seat.

"Yukari-chan, let's leave already." But you both lingered until all the girls went out.

"Ah, Yukari-hime, I see you have committed to memory my request."

"Nan demo arimasen (it's nothing) my teddy bear!"

"What are we still doing here?" you said in a bored tone.

"Hayashi-hime, I'm sorry our introduction got interrupted. Will you be so kind to lend us your precious time to introduce ourselves?"

"Fine but make it quick. Why do you have to introduce yourselves anyway?"

"Shiyomi-chan! Don't hurry them! This is what you call QUALITY TIME! It's the host club!" Yukari shouted at your ear.

"Hai, Okaa-san (mother)" You called Yukari your hoax name for her.

"I am Suouh Tamaki,the prince type! I'm in class A-2" the blonde guy w/ purple eyes said.

"Oh we're in the same class?" You asked.

"Shiyomi-chan! How could you only notice now?" Yukari shouted once more like it was the apocalypse of the world.

Then suddenly two pair of arms holds your shoulder side by side.

"I'm Hitachiin Hikaru" said one on your left.

"I'm Hitachiin Kaouru" said the one on your right.

"And were the devil type! We're in class A-1" they said in unison.

You thought, '...figures...' Suddenly the little boy grabbed your hand and looked at you closely.

"KAWAII! KAWAII! KAWAII!"

"Huh" was all you can say.

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! And you can call me Hunny!" Then he ran to the tall guy and jumped on his back.

"And this Morinuzuka Takashi and you can call him Mori! OH and were in class A-3"

"Hn" was the entire tall guy said.

"I'm Fujioka Haruhi, I'm in class A-1 as well. Omeni kakarete ureshii! (Glad to meet you!)"

You took another glance at her to confirm your hypothesis & you thought, 'Yup...definitely a girl.' Then it was silent Tamaki rummaged around for Kyouya but he was nowhere to be found.

"Okaa-san? OKAA-SAN! Where are you?" Then the familiar boy went out from the backroom already in his uniform.

"Tamaki"

"I thought you were lost! Introduce yourself to Hayashi-hime!" He looked at you and smirked.

"There is no need of that, right? Hayashi-san?" You just gave him a nod while thinking, '...pragmatic...*smirk*...suits him well.'

"How could you keep such splendour to yourself?"

"Doshite? (Why?) Tamaki didn't you notice she was in our class?" It was like lightning struck you and Tamaki. Tamaki went to his murky spot while you thought, 'Oi (hey), he's not the only one!'

Then you said, "Well, watashi wa ikaneba arimasen. (I must go now.) It's getting late." You bowed and walk out the door. As Yukari walked w/ you...

"Shiyomi-chan, feel free to visit. Mata kite kudasai. (Come again) Dewa odaijini. (Take care)" said Kyouya.

"Huh, Mite mimasho. (I will see)" Then you went out. 'And yet it was again another monotonous day...or not.' You concluded for yourself.

Tamaki noticed Kyouya's actions and when there were only the 2 of them left in the room he blurted out.

"Kyouya, do you fancy Hayashi-san?" Kyouya gave him a what-are-you-talking-about look.

"She might be a costumer, might as well be nice to her.*pushes his glasses up*"

"Is that really all?" Tamaki pursued him for another answer.

"Hai" Kyouya voiced.

"If that's what you say." Then they walk through the hall and ride their limousines home.

In Tamaki's mind he was more than convinced that his good friend means so much more than what his words permitted him. Those acts...well for Kyouya's standards would be called...excessive service. Though he made it clear that he does no such things what just happened earlier was a vivid example...

~Kyouya's POV~

That afternoon you were so discomfited. It's not really about the girls seeing you in a snake costume but it's about a specific person. 'Why am I thinking about her anyway?' You hold your temples trying to divert your attention. When you got home, you took a shower, skipped dinner and did an uncustomary thing. You started to search your files of someone specifically named Hayashi Shiyomi. You opened your laptop and searched the Ootori network files. It showed a picture of a beautiful black w/ brown streaked haired girl harmonized w/ brown eyes. And below was her information.

Name:Hayashi Shiyomi

Age: 17

Background: The only child of Hiyashi Ryuunosuke and Harumitsu Hoshiko. The confirmed heiress to all Hiyashi properties.

He clicked the name of your father and his data were showed together w/ a picture of a good-looking man w/ black eyes and a brown hair. The data said...

Name: Hayashi Ryuunosuke

Age: 44

Background: Only child of Hayashi Akihiro and Kishin Hoshiyo. He is a tycoon and a very influential person; inherited businesses that are in medical field. Owns the largest pharmacies, well-known private hospitals and research facilities w/c produces newly developed & effective medicines and conducts major health & diseases studies. Married to Harumitsu Hoshiko and has a daughter.

He clicked your mother's name and another file appeared showing a woman, Shiyomi resembles. She has black hair and her eyes were brown, just like Shiyomi's.

Name: Harumitsu Hoshiko

Age: 32(deceased)

Background: Only child of Harumitsu Taki and Shizuya Ritsuko. Married to Hayashi Ryuunosuke and the heiress of the Shizuya Research facilities w/c was later on converted to Hayashi Research facilities. She is the mother of Hayashi Shiyomi. She died in a car accident w/ Miyamoto Saiyuri.

'A car accident w/ Miyamoto?' Kyouya wondered and type the name Miyamoto Saiyuri. There it stated that Miyamoto was Yukari's mother; he went back to Shiyomi's profile page as Kyouya thought of the data. "Hayashi Shiyomi" he whispered to himself, staring at the photo on the computer LCD.

~~The Next Day~~

The teacher is talking in front of the class. For you, it was just an ordinary day...ordinary indeed except that you really had your attention in a certain guy named Kyouya. You tried to divert your gaze but to no avail. Your eyes were wandering again when suddenly... 'Did I just see him staring back AT ME? Bloody hell! I got caught!_'you thought to yourself as you both quickly turn your heads the other way but glances at each other through the corner of your eyes.

~Kyouya's POV~

You were looking at her, taking in the features of her face. 'What are you doing?' you ask yourself. 'FOCUS! KYOUYA! FOCUS! _', you can hear yourself shouting in your head telling you to stop. It's like you are enchanted to her every movement: the gracefulness of her hands and her fingertips. The mere sight of her holding her pen and writing turns you on! This made you stare to her for a long time and you were too busy to notice that she turns your way a couple of times already. Then it happened you got caught looking at her, 'Oh DOOM!_' But you can't just look away from the goddess-like lady so as you turn your head away you use your peripheral vision.

~Your POV~

You blush a little but you shake your head to shun the idea. You snapped back to reality and started hearing the teacher,

"Class I'll pair you for your project. I'll announce the names and you'll sit together until the end of the month w/c is also the deadline for submission."

The teacher goes on w/ the names and you're doing fine until...you heard her...^_^...Hayashi Shiyomi &...^.^

Me: That's it guys! ^.^ *drum roll* And your paired w/...*toot toot toot* x.x

You: OH NO! Cliffy AGAIN!. WAAH*sobs*~.~

Me: Sorry I'm not fond of cliffs too but that's where the fun starts! ^o^ Right?

You: No worries I know who I'm paired w/ already!HAHAHAHAHA XD

Me: Just think of the POSSIBILITY just a little...maybe you're RIGHT or maybe NOT! So just stay tuned and mata aimasho!^.~


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Konnichiwa Minna-san! Here's the 3rd part! ^.^ Yay! I'm really trying to update as fast as possible! Oh and one more thing being the lazy bum that I am I'll do NO MORE RECAPS! -_- Just read the previous ones ok. Yosh, Let's Start!^.^

* * *

><p>"Hayashi Shiyomi &amp;..." You waited for your partner's name.<p>

"Hmn...Hayashi Shiyomi & Souoh Tamaki"

Your expression was -_-'*anime sweat drop* 'My oh my, did I do something bad?' you told yourself and the next thing you knew is Tamaki is already sitting beside you and rambling about how you'll have fun doing the project. You don't speak that much so Tamaki does the talking.

Yukari greets you."WOW! Shiyomi-chan you're lucky to be paired w/ Tamaki-kun!" you just grunt in reply. 'I really am 'lucky'', you thought sarcastically. It's not like you have anything against Tamaki, it's just... just... Then Yukari's high pitched voice snapped you back to reality.

"Shiyomi-chan, we'll be sitting next to you anyway." Then Tamaki says, "I wonder who was paired w/ Kyouya anyway..."

"Tamaki" you heard that cool soothing voice again.

You and Tamaki turn your heads to Yukari's side. "Yukari-chan..." you said then she squealed cutting you and Tamaki off. "THOUGHT YOU WOUDN'T NOTICE AT ALL!I MEAN WE'RE REALLY LUCKY SHIYO-CHAN!" You're like, -_- while you thought, 'Yeah right' So your seating arrangement was Kyouya, Yukari, You & Tamaki.

The teacher gave you a free time to speak about the project. You hear Tamaki say, "We should do this, no I think this one is better but the other one is great too...blah, blah, and blah, etc."

Then out of nowhere Tamaki asks you... "Shiyomi-chan are you interested in Kyouya-kun?" You turned your head to him and gave him a confused look. Honestly, you start to feel your face become warm. "uhm...sumimasen (excuse me)" Tamaki shifts his eyes to his friend whom he have caught looking and glancing at you every time he has a chance. He sees your uneasiness. "Gomen nasai, Shiyomi-chan! I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable..." He says as he waves his hands in front of him. You regained your composure at once. "Shimpai irimasen (don't worry), It's nothing." But you know you were lying, that question made you think, 'Do I like him?' Unknown to you, Yukari and Kyouya also discuss something.

~Yukari's POV~

You smile as you see Kyouya take yet another chance to look at Shiyomi. So you decided to make your point clear. You were whispering to prevent anyone from hearing but loud enough for Kyouya.

"Kyouya-kun?" you said to get his attention making your voice just above the whispering level so he's the only one who can hear you. He quickly turns his head to a book he's pretending to read.

"Hmn"

"Do you like Shiyomi-chan?" You're inquiring eyes look at him but he just stared at the book.

"..." He didn't answer at all.

"I'm telling you, you'll have to go through me. I can see you, you know...looking..."

"..." He didn't move a muscle and paid no attention at all.

"What now? Answer...It's a simple 'yes or no' question. Don't tell me the top of the class can't answer that question of such simplicity!" Yukari continued to hiss.

~Kyouya's POV~

Yukari suddenly asked me a question point blank. I mask my emotions once again but I'm already having a swirly feeling inside. I told myself, 'Think Kyouya! Think! You shouldn't have any hard time thinking for an excuse but her question..." You keep your eyes to the book. You smirk but you are really tensed, luckily she didn't notice it."What are you smirking at?" she asked once more. "Because Yukari-san,*pushes glasses up* It is not necessary to talk about that." "You're just trying to avoid the issue." she probes you more to answer. "Yukari-san I believe..." Then the bell rang signalling for the next class. In your mind you just thought, 'That was deathly close!' But as Yukari stands up she mouths to you, "We're not done yet!"

~Yukari's POV~

You found yourself smirking mischievously as you gave yourself credit for what you have done to Ootori Kyouya. You thought, 'Those two better start working their bums off if ever they want to make progress!' Honestly, it was not that hard confronting the guy whom you see has interest in your best friend. Heck the fact that he's holding the book upside down means he has lost his mind over your dear Shiyomi! XD You felt yourself give a smug look to no one in particular.

~~Art Class~~

You're out in the gardens for your art classes. It is an elective class so you're not w/ the others. You're actually a famous artist and your works are world renown even if you're only 17 years old. Sometimes they held exhibits for your works and they bring it around the world. You're standing before a blank canvass and your paintbrush in your hand. "Class, today I would like you to use the impressionism style." You just look up the sky and thought, 'What a beautiful day it is...mother.' You moved your hand and the brush touched the canvass. Colors mixing, slowly forming figures. Unknown to you a pair of eyes watched you from a distant window.

~Kyouya's POV~

"So...captivating..." As you look at her you feel the air of melancholy that surrounds her. "...yet so distant" And then you sighed as you look through the side of a window. You try to get her out of your head but it does not seem to work. 'Why am I paying unnecessary attention to this girl?!...She's just one of those unsophisticated girls...who I can't seem to manage to get off of my mind!' You want the right to comfort her, you want to be near her and tell her that everything is going to be okay but you can't. At this moment that is the only thing that makes you unsatisfied of this life. You shook your head a little and smirked at your foolishness. You just stare at her when suddenly...

~Your POV~

"Huh" You feel someone's eyes on you. You suddenly turn your head to the distant window and you just caught a glimpse of someone turning his back. "Just my imagination...maybe"

~~During Weekend~~

"Finally" you say as you wake up from your bed. It's Saturday and you can do whatever you want! This is what you want about school because after a week of studying there's a day when you can just lie around and relax! "Let's see what should I do today?" Then you turned your head to the nightstand and looked at the clock. Your eyes widened..."What the..." It's already 11 AM! "Oh my, I must've slack off too much!" You heard a knock on the door. "Lady Shiyomi, may I come in?" "Yes" Then she went into your room. "My Lady, I'm very sorry I tried to wake you but..."

~Flashback~

It's 8 AM and your governess knocks at your door. "Lady Shiyomi, wake up now. Master Ryu wants to talk to you" You just gave her a grunt that she took for a permission to come in. She saw you still under the sheets. She carefully went to the side of your bed and slightly tugged on you. "Lady Shiyomi you have to wake up. Your father wants a word w/..." You give out a guttural growl and the maid stands back a little. "Lady Shiyomi..." Apparently you also have a bad temper when somebody wakes you up. Your EVIL eyes shot an EVIL look at her. You start to grit your teeth and she backed away slowly w/ horror written all over her face. She backed away slowly as you still shot glares of death at her. When she's about a foot away from the door she ran like a bullet but not before closing the door behind her.

~End of Flashback~

Her expression was like -_-' "Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to scare you..." You said to her sincerely. "Oh It's nothing My Lady but your father already went to his office and said that he will be back by lunch. He wants to talk to you, I think" "Ok" you said getting up. You took a bath and found something to wear. It was a baggy pants and a shirt. You don't really like those dresses and you go for the commoner clothing. You did all of your assignments last night and also the reason why you slept until 11AM. You were sitting on your couch watching TV. It's already 12:30 PM *knock knock*

"Shiyomi" you heard a familiar voice smooth voice. You shot up from the couch and hurriedly open the door. "Otou-san! (Father)" You jump and give him a hug. You're really close to your father much more when your mother died. It's just a shame that he rarely have time to spend. "Wow, you've really missed me, kiddo!" He said hugging you back. "Yup" He just came back from Berlin, Germany from a business trip. "How was it?" you ask as he put you down. "It's fine; we also visited Vladivostok and other places. It was really tiring." Your stomachs both gave out a growl. "Oh, might as well eat our lunch! I don't want my little angel to starve!"

~After Lunch~

Your father took you to the living room. You were playing w/ a puzzle while your father stands by the patio. He went to the inside and sat beside you. "Done" you said bored. "Shiyomi, prepare for a business meeting tonight at 6" You raised an eyebrow "Huh?" Basically, you have nothing to do w/ business meetings and it's a new thing that your father will be taking you to a business meeting. "I already got a dress for you" You gave him a questioning look and he knew that you're going to complain any moment now. "Just do it for daddy, ok" then he winked at you.

~Preparation~

You took a shower and the maid started doing your hair while you put make-up. You didn't really fancy make-ups and you just put some if there's an event and it is as thin as dust. You wear a simple tube & flowing cocktail dress. It elegantly shimmers; light blue w/ a transition to dark blue as it reaches the edge paired w/ white shoes. Your hair was tied half up w/ curls at the edge. "You look very beautiful! Shiyomi-san!" the maid said in glee. 'Why do I have to get to this dinner? Like I can read some books instead of going!' you thought. You didn't like this kind of meetings but since your father requested it you just gave in. You went downstairs and saw that your father is already waiting at the door. "Shiyomi-chan...your so pretty!" he exclaimed "Thanks dad" and you went to the Limo.

~Father's POV~

You just asked your daughter to go w/ you in a business meeting. 'It's not an ordinary meeting...Shiyomi-chan" you said w/ a smile playing on your lips. You waited for your daughter, 'We still have time.' You heard light footsteps on the stairs and as you turn your head you stare in awe. 'She reminds me of her mother so much...Hoshiko, how I wish you can see our daughter now. 'You went inside the limo and start to wonder, 'Shiyomi-chan how come you don't talk that much anymore...since that day...'

~Flashback~

You were shedding tears outside the operating room. The doctors just told you that they have done everything. You felt the small hand of the young Shiyomi-chan touching your back. To your surprise she was not crying but somehow her eyes lost their lively glitter and were replaced w/ emptiness. She embraced you so tight. You felt her hands clutching your back like she was in pain. On the burial she did not say anything just shed a tear or two every random moment. And after that she never said too much and stayed in her silent world.

~End of Flashback~

~On the dinner: Back to your POV~

You walked in the five-star hotel following your father. You went in the elevator. "What floor?" The elevator boy asked. "3rd" said your father. "Dad, do I REALLY have to?" you asked wanting to just get a ride home. "Why yes you have to my angel." *Ting* the elevator opened and as soon as you walked out you notice some guys look at you. You got a little tense and your father calmed you a bit by taking your arm. "Shiyomi-chan, hold on to me and please relax." You walked w/ your father towards the table not really paying attention. "Good Evening Hayashi-san" you saw a man about in his late 40's wearing glasses greet your father. "I see, you have a very beautiful daughter Hayashi-san." Then your father introduced you, "This is Shiyomi-chan, Ootori-san." You went forward a little and gave a bow to him. "I'm very sorry my 2 older sons cannot be present at the moment. This is my daughter, Fuyumi." She looked at you for a while then her eyes widen. "You're so KAWAII!" she embraced you so tight that you almost lost air. "Thank...you..." you struggle to be polite. She let you go and said "Oh I'm so sorry Shiyomi-san! I can't help myself your just too..." then she embraced you again, "CUTE!" This time not so tight as before. "My youngest son should be here any moment...Ah, just about time." Ootori-san said sternly

* * *

><p>That's it for today guys! Until next time! Ja ne!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi! As promised, I am uploading several chapters today. Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>You didn't really pay attention because Fuyumi is squishing and holding you.<p>

"This is my youngest son, Ootori Kyouya."

You suddenly turned your head and saw Kyouya looking...no STARING at you. "I'm very sorry, father, Hayashi-san"

"No worries" your father assured Kyouya.

"Shall we sit now?" Ootori-san invited. Fuyumi sat beside you still adoring your cuteness.

"Starting from now you'll be my little sister! Who knows?" The two fathers didn't mind at all as they talk about business. You see Kyouya give off a faint taint of pink on his cheeks. You were all dining but Fuyumi asks permission to go.

"Father, Hayashi-san, I'm very sorry but I have to attend to something. Will you excuse me?"

"It's ok Fuyumi-san, Kyouya-san will keep my angel company, right?" You just look down and thought, 'What's w/ otou-san?' but you said "Huh, ok."

She went and your left to talk to Kyouya. The two fathers stopped their talk and waited for you and Kyouya to chat. Your father is pretty sure that you're not the one that's going to start a conversation.

"Ah Kyouya-san, Shiyomi-chan is not the one who talks a lot, I'm sorry" your father explained and broke the uncomfortable silence. Kyouya replied w/ a smirk and said, "It's ok Hayashi-san and I..." suddenly he pulled you towards him. You landed on him and w/ both of your weight plus the loss of balance caused the chair to lean backwards and slide to the side. Now Kyouya and you are falling to the floor. You felt Kyouya's hand hold the back of your head to protect you. And the next thing you know there's splashing of water and breaking of glass to your seat.

"Are you ok Shiyomi-chan?!" you heard your father's startled voice. You heard a low grunt from Kyouya as he tried to stand but your still on top of him. You were looking at him, watching his every movement as if wanting to ask but the words won't come out.

"I'm really sorry mister and miss! Oh I'm really sorry!" you heard the waiter bow and beg like a man in a death row.

"Shiyomi-san, are you ok?" He said moving his hands. You were confused if you're going to be mad or anything. Your father helped you to stand up.

"Kyouya-san, thank you very much." your father thanked Kyouya. Kyouya stand up and fixed his coat. The manager of the hotel went to your table. "I'm really sorry...Oh my...Ootori-san, Hayashi-san! Forgive us please!"

"Daddy, It's ok just let it pass."

The waiter was sent off by Ootori-san and once again everyone gained posture.

"Shiyomi-chan, me & Ootori-san will talk in the coffee shop ok. Kyouya-san, please watch her for me and again. Thank you very much." They went off and you're left w/ Kyouya.

It was really an accident. The waiter was walking behind you when he tripped and the tray w/ glasses of wine was about to hit your head. Kyouya grabbed you and clearly saved you from the ruckus.

"Arigato...Kyouya-san" you said as you start to get over the situation and remember that you have been actually seeing him in some consequences.

He just looks at you. "Shiyomi-san..." He tries to think of something to say but he experience mental block. "...Glad that you're not hurt." You just look at him your perceiving eyes once again looking deep into his soul. All you see is disappointment and something else. You don't usually talk but something tells you to.

"And to think that could've been my head." He seemed surprised that you talked to him.

"Shiyomi-san..." "Please you could address me casually." you didn't really like formality.

"Shiyomi-chan..."

"That's more like it."

"I didn't expect for you to talk to me so casually." You can see that he started to ease up and relax.

"I don't like to make people tense you know." His eyes widened thinking how in the world did she know. To tell the truth you didn't really look that startled but to her eyes you are like an open book.

"There you are again. Anyway I'm quite curious about the Host Club..."

"The Host Club?"

"Yes, It's really like all of you are having so much fun not to mention Tamaki-san."

"You know, we have been classmates since pre-school." Suddenly your expression became -_-'

"I'm sorry, Shiyomi-chan, did I say something?"

"No, no, it was just that I didn't realize that..." Then Kyouya did an anime fall.

"Being the youngest son of Ootori, I'm sure there's a lot of competition." He looked at you then smiled.

"But I'm pretty sure that you're going to inherit the company, Kyouya-san" you gave him a smile; a smile that sent him shivers and an electrifying current on his spine.

"I do what I can." he diverted his look the other side.

"And you're going to succeed, believe it!" You thought, 'Why am I acting so cheery and bubbly towards him?'

"Shiyomi-chan, you like flowers?" He started to change the subject.

"Yeah, black roses. So rare and beautiful"

"Yeah...just like you." He whispered the last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I really like your paintings"

"Hmn" It's starting to get quiet and you're trying to regain your quiet self.

~~Flashback: Kyouya's POV~~

"Kyouya, I trust that you won't let your guard down. This family can be our partner or rival." You heard your father give you another task.

"Yes father."

"This is a serious matter, The Hayashi family is in medical fields like us and it will favor us to have them as our partner however being rivals means another story. Do you understand?"

"Yes Father."

~~End of Flash~~

~Back to the dinner: Your POV~

The dancing has started and both your fathers showed no sign.

"Shiyomi-chan, would you like to dance?" Kyouya said offering his hand to you. 'I kind of like but...' "Ok" you gave in anyway. As you dance you continue to talk.

"Kyouya-san..."

"I would appreciate it if you address me casually as well."

"Hmn"

"What's wrong? What's w/ the sudden quietness?"

"Don't mind me." You talk some more until your fathers arrive and you're going home soon.

"It has been a delectable night, Ootori-san." your father said to Ootori-san.

"I'm deeply sorry for the event in the dinner."

"Oh don't worry Ootori-san, I'm not hurt anyway." Your father looked at you and smiled. He hasn't heard you talk like that for a while.

"Of course, it's all thanks to Kyouya-san!" your father praised Kyouya once more.

"Hayashi-san, thank you for your time." Ootori gave your father a bow and your father gave him one as well.

"Shiyomi-san, arigatou (thank you) for your time and the dance." Kyouya got your hand and touched it w/ his lips. You were used to these gestures and you gave him a curtsy. "Pleasure is mine."

As you ride home your father talked to you.

"My angel, I have never seen you talk so freely. I'm very happy."

"Otou-san, I just..."

"Maybe we should meet w/ them sometime in the future."

"Dad, I think I just needed a break."

"But I would really like to see you w/ new friends, especially now that Yukari-chan is..."

"Otou-san, please, it makes me sad."

"Gomen (sorry) my angel."

"It's ok but I promise I'll be ok." The rest of the ride was quiet and you got to your pajamas and throw yourself at the bed. While you lie you thought of the dinner.

You're on your bed trying to think about your previous actions...'Why the heck did I acted like that?!' You were really confused on how did Kyouya made you feel comfortable towards him? You got up and got in your pajamas. You were thinking of the accident...How your heart has beaten so fast when he suddenly pulled you towards him. You were enveloped in his protecting & warm embrace. His closeness...no mere presence made a crack on the glass surrounding you. You clutched a pillow from your side and embraced it.

"I'm so distracted...maybe I just need a rest." You told yourself, reasoning out for your gregarious act. The last thing that you got to say to yourself was...'Do I like him?'

* * *

><p>Comments &amp; Reviews please? :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Kindly be informed in advance that in the middle of the story, I might change the conversation from being enclosed in quotation marks to script like to avoid confusion on the readers' side. Thoughts would be enclosed with brackets when the script flow is used. Thank you so much for your understanding & pardon the inconvenience.

* * *

><p>Once again you walk the hallway of Ouran after your classes. 'Another day done...an awkward one, might I say.' During the whole day you try to deprive yourself from looking to Kyouya. Your attention can sometimes be drawn to him for too long, too much for your liking. You walk towards the 3rd music room. Tamaki told you to meet w him in there so you could talk about the project.

~Flashback~

"Please, please! Shiyomi-chan!" You have been somehow more comfortable w/ Tamaki. You guessed you just got used to it. His funny and goofy character amuses you and keeps you from getting bored. "But Tamaki-san..." He went in his dark corner w/ dark clouds surrounding him. 'He's so random.' you thought as you take into consideration his proposal. "Ok but..." He suddenly went happy and jumped around.

"Monami! Shiyomi-chan!"

"Tamaki-san...I can only stay for 4 hours ok." You said giving off a sigh

"OK!" He responds bursting w/ vivacity & goofiness

~End of Flash~

You're standing in front of the door. You opened it expecting something bizarre but instead...nothing. It was after all an empty room. W/out the Host Club it's just a lonely, empty room... You went inside and roam. You saw a piano and some other instruments hidden behind the big curtain. You peeked in to see the instruments hoping to see..."Hmn" was the only word that came out your lips.

There in the most back part was a...harp. You walk beside it and touched the strings w/ your delicate fingers. The note resounded in the room proclaiming the resurrection of something lost. You sat and started touching every string in harmony creating a heavenly atmosphere. It brought some memories back to you. You have been playing the harp since you were a child. Your mother was so musically inclined and you are as well.

~Flashback~

You were only 3 when she took you to a musical instrument store in Greece while on a family vacation. Your daddy was carrying you w/ your mother by his side.

"Ryu..." It was your mom's enchanting voice.

"Ok, we'll go inside." It was a very big store. You're a lot like your mother, a woman of few words. But she talks a lot to you and your father.

"Shiyomi-chan, let's look around!" Her smile was so serene. Your father put you down and you smiled. You had puppy dog eyes and clung to your mother's hand.

"Hoshiko, I want you to tell me what you want ok?" He winked at your mother. In response she let out a giggle, putting her fingers on her lips.

"You have not been practicing your violin, Ryu." Your father just gave a sheepish smile.

"Hoshiko, It's just that..."

"It's okay, I know your too busy handling both companies...But you know what...*smiles at your father and hold hands w/ him*...I'm so happy that you still find time to spend w/ me & Shiyomi." You're father replied in his calm voice, "You are my priority, Hoshiko, you and Shiyomi." Then you tugged on your mother's hands.

"Okaa-san! (Mommy)" Your pointing to the white piano; it has intricate carvings and very elegant. She gave you a smile. You see your mother play a black one at home but she donated it to a cancer institute for the confined patients just a week ago.

"It seems like Shiyomi-chan has already chosen something for you, Hoshiko."

It was in the corner and you went to it and looked at your mother. "You have a good eye for instruments, Shiyomi-chan!" Your mother said she really liked it. It represents her being, every part of her. "She has keen eyes for a child." The store owner said from nowhere. "The carvings were the last masterpiece of the best ever known craftsmen in Greece."

"Do you want it Hoshiko?" You mother was running her hands through the piano.

"Yes, Ryu"

"Mister, Well get it."

"Ryu, I want to look around here some more."

Your mother took you by the hand and roams the store. "Thank you very much Shiyomi-chan." She smiled so warmly at you.

"Huh?" you gave her a questioning look. She kneeled down and nuzzled your nose.

"For choosing that piano for me, I really love it!" You gave her a hug.

"Shiyomi, I want you to look around and choose, ok?" "Ok" You were running around the store, looking at different instruments when something caught your attention. Again it is hidden in a corner. You hold on to it. Then your mom went to your side.

"A harp...Shiyomi-chan do you want that?"

"Yes mommy!"

"Ryu, look at Shiyomi-chan...She chose a harp."

"Excuse me Mr." Your father inquired about the harp. It was a rare instrument indeed for you never find one in common stores. You went home & the next thing you knew is that you're already starting to play the harp.

~End of Flash~

You were still playing, pouring your emotions out in the piece, your eyes closed. You didn't hear the door open and the footsteps that came closer to you. Then you plucked the last string, ending the piece...you heard clapping from behind.

~~Kyouya's POV~~

You walked in the 3rd music room knowing that you're always the first person to come, you were surprised to hear someone playing. You were engulfed in the heavenly atmosphere; probing you to release every tension, stress and pressure you feel. It calmed you down and lured you to it. It runs to your veins and claims your life to be its own as well. It whispers to your ear to come closer and worship it. You continued in your tracks while coming in to view a silhouette of a girl. You walk closer and your eyes widened. It was...

It was...Shiyomi. You start to feel something rushing inside you. It's true that Tamaki's playing in the piano was tear-shedding but this one...It was so...so in unity w/ your soul; something you know that you can only feel. Your bowing your head hiding your full of emotions eyes. As the piece come to an end, it saddens you wishing it could only last forever. The last string reverberated in your ears. You can't control your body and gave out a clap for the young girl, so special in everyone's sight especially to yours.

~Your POV~~

You turned your head and saw those passion-searing gray eyes.

"Kyouya-san?" You said in surprise.

"Hmn" was all that he can say.

"Gomen, Kyouya-kun." You knew it even w/out him saying a word. You understood him very much, an open door before you.

"You play really great."

"Thank you!" It was silent and you're getting tensed. You changed the subject..."Kyouya-kun Arigato." You stand up & gave him a bow.

"Don't mention it." He pushes his glasses up his nose. You were both staring at each other for a while when he said, "Shiyomi-chan, I didn't expect to see you here." He walks towards you. You don't know what to do; you just stood there & keep your composure. Finally he was standing before you.

"Tamaki-san told me to meet up w/ him here for the project."

He just gave you a smirk; which for an unknown reason made your heart beat faster. It was like a scene from a movie...Your background was the big window over viewing the garden. He offered his hand to you & uttered in pure sarcasm. "May I suggest we proceed to the other room and sit...It is very comfortable talking while standing, ne (right)?" You looked at his hand but you took it anyway. Your light hands touching his; it was awkward because for a moment there you swear you felt him caress your hand but it was so subtle.

You both walked in the other room and sit on the sofa. Right now whenever you see him you see something that has been added to those unsatisfied emotion. He started the conversation. Usually he would talk to people while typing in his laptop but this time he doesn't.

"I didn't quite know that you play the harp...those kind of people are very rare."

You didn't really want to talk but it is Kyouya you're talking to right now. 'What is so special about him that he can get me to talk to him? ...Or maybe he's just...special himself.' you thought as you feel the need to talk to him once again.

"How about you what instrument do you play?" He looks away w/ a smirk plastered on his face.

"The violin." In all Kyouya's life, playing the violin was the only thing that his father didn't ordered him to do. It was something he chose for himself... You see how his eyes show a hint of sadness.

"I can see it's really hard being the third son, ne? You have to follow everything they tell you...Keep w/ their expectations but never surpass them." He was startled because of the words that just came out your lips. It was like you have known him for a long time to be able to say those things.

"Kyouya-kun, you really chose the violin right? You know what my father plays violin too and my mother...played the piano." You paused for a second trying to mask the sadness. It's true that it has been a long time. You have accepted it but it's true that the pain will always be there. Not even your father knows that you're in pain for you are good in hiding it.

"Shiyomi-chan, do you love the beach?" He asked from nowhere.

"I'm okay w/ it, why do you ask?"

"Nothing...What season do you fancy?" You look at him a little confused but answer anyway.

"Winter, you?" "Same, what is your favourite colour?"

"Kyouya-kun, are we playing 21 questions?" You said in a joking way but he just hid his eyes. You swear you can see a tint of pink on his cheeks.

"Kyouya-kun, daijoubu desu ka? (Are you alright?)" Then you went beside him and tried to feel his forehead.

"You don't seem to have a fever..."

For an unknown reason you didn't notice that both your faces were only inches away from each other. You eyes widen a little and his pink cheeks started to glow red.

~Kyouya's POv~

You feel the rush of blood in your face. 'Was I asking too much question?' you thought to yourself. You saw her walking towards you. She checked if you have a fever. You tilt your head up and the next thing you knew her face was only inches from yours. You feel your face become warm and you saw her eyes widen while her cheeks became pink.

Then...

Then the door suddenly opened. You both turned your head to the sides. Luckily nobody noticed the situation a while ago and they just saw you sitting on the same sofa. Of all the people it was Tamaki.

"SHIYOMI-CHAN! I'm so glad your here...eh Kyouya?" He sat between you & Kyouya.

"Shiyomi-chan, I'm so sorry something kept me from going here..."

The doors burst open once more revealing the devil twins. "LORD! CAN WE PLEASE! PLEASE!" Then they ran to Tamaki's direction.

"Lord, can we? Onegai! (please)" said the one twin.

"Please!" say the other one.

The door opened once more and this time Mori, Hunny and Haruhi went inside.

Haruhi: Hey, could you at least be quiet. [My, my they are so loud.]

Hunny: Cake!

Mori: Hmn

The twins see you and immediately shifted their attention to you. They sat each on your side.

1rst twin: Hello, there...

2nd twin: ...you're the one that Yukari-chan...

1rst twin: ...introduced to us the other...

2nd twin: ...day, ne?

You: Yes, I am. [An empty room a while ago...really it's just that w/out them]

Tamaki: Let go of her!

The twins took you to the other side of the room together w/ Haruhi and ran around the room. When the ruckus is finally over, everyone settled down. Hunny is once again eating cake w/ Mori just looking at him. Kyouya is typing on his laptop. The twins are playing their game on you while Haruhi is watching. As for Tamaki he's just being Tamaki!

1rst twin: Let's play the...

2nd: ...Who is Hikaru-kun game?"

Haruhi: That game again?

2nd twin: Aw you're no fun Haruhi. Ahh! Shiyomi-senpai! Play the game…

You: Uhm..

Kyouya: Did you know that the Hayashi family belongs to the famed Blue Ribbon League which I might add the Tanizaki and the Hiruma family belongs to as well.

You: *softly says* Blue Ribbon League?

You wanted to know about that league and decide that you'll just ask Kyouya about it later. The twins went like O.o Then they suddenly behaved themselves. You turned your attention to Haruhi.

You:*whispering* Forgive me for my intrusion but why are you wearing a boy's uniform?

Haruhi:*eyes widen* You know that I'm...

You: Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...

Haruhi: It's okay, I'm kind of glad that someone knows now so I can hang out w/ you! Let's be friends ok.

You: Ok

You were kind of happy that you're starting to make new friends. Especially now that Yukari will...*sorry I really want a little suspense!* The boys see that you're becoming close to Haruhi and Tamaki panicked.

Tamaki: No not Haruhi! Shiyomi-chan the consequences are different!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai...

Tamaki: Haruhi why are you doing this?! Oh such rebellion!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai...

You: Tamaki-san...it's ok.

Tamaki: No it's not okay!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai, she knows already!

All the Host Club's eyes were on you. They were staring at you except Kyouya for somehow he knew that you'll discover it yourself.

Tamaki: That Haruhi is a...

You: Yes, Tamaki-san

Haruhi: Now go do something else...We're talking you know.

After a while of doing random things the Host club finally prepares for today's theme.

Tamaki: I want a smoke machine here and dry ice to cover the flooring...so that the girls would feel the angelic atmosphere!

Kyouya: I know someone who can help creating the atmosphere. Shiyomi-chan?

Tamaki:*gives Kyouya a smile* Hey since when you started addressing her casually? Anyway, how can she help?

Kyouya: *blushes a little from Tamaki's comment* She can play the harp.

Tamaki: Then *poses* you should play for us!

You: How about our project, Tamaki-san?

Tamaki: Oh don't worry about that it's already done!

You: Really? [Wow I'm so glad he did it! Saves me time.]

Tamaki: Just look at it if you want to make modifications...ok. So can you play for us? Please!

You: Ok

You were so pleased w/ Tamaki's action that you agreed to do a favour for him. While everybody is preparing you saw Kyouya's Laptop unattended. You didn't really care but as you roam around the room you arrived beside it. You look at it but as soon as you had set your eyes on it Kyouya tugged on your hand.

Kyouya: [That was close! Now I have to think for an excuse.] Shiyomi-chan could you help Haruhi attach her wings.

You: Kyouya-kun, I was just wondering what is the blue ribbon league?

Kyouya: It's a group of top 10 companies namely the Hayashi, Hiruma, Hirai, Tanizaki, Yudashi, Souoh, Hitachiin, Haninozuka, Morinozuka and Ootori

You: So your family is a member too.

Kyouya: Yes as you can see we are all members of the host clubs are part of that league. Eventually, we will be the ones to deal w/ each other.

You: So this Host club also serves as a pre-grouping of some members of the league.

Kyouya: Not really this club was established before we even knew about the league.

You: And why is that the Hitachiin are afraid of the Hiruma and Tanizaki?

Kyouya: Well they are not exactly afraid of the family but on the heiresses. You see they have this 'game'. *adjusts eyeglasses*

You: Hmnnn...*knowing tone*

Kyouya: And please don't mention to the twins that we included the word 'afraid' in this conversation.

You: Hai

Suddenly the twins appeared and started teasing you & Kyouya.

Hikaru: What is this we are seeing?

Kaoro: I think somebody is falling for someone.

You didn't knowing that you have the upper hand on the situation while Kyouya only remained silent & emotionless. You went to their side and whispered...

You: Don't worry, I won't tell Yukiko-chan & Hiroko-chan...I wouldn't want to do that...won't I? *smirks*

Hikaru & Kaoru: *gulps*

Hikaru: The evil lady...

Kaoru: ...has come to plague us!

They ran in circles and eventually got over it. They talk out of your earshot.

Kaoru: To tell the truth, Hikaru, I think...

Hikaru: ...Kyouya-senpai & Shiyomi-chan resemble each other in their actions.

Kaoru: O.o Could it be that...

Hikaru: ...Oh no...wait...Oh yes

Kaoru: ...We can black mail the evil lord!

Then they both gave a menacing laugh.

Kyouya: What are you talking about?

Twins: NOTHING!

The twins ran like bullets. Lucky them Kyouya didn't hear a thing. Meanwhile, Yukari is about to give up hope in looking for you. She wanted you to take to the Host club w/ her once again.

Yukari: I missed her! *gets depressed & starts sulking* I guess I have to go alone this time...*sighs*

Then she opened the door and her eyes widened. It was heaven...she was convinced that she entered heaven. All the members are clothed in silk w/ wings. But what caught her attention was the playing of the harp. She ran to the other side of the curtain and she saw...

Yukari: SHIYOMI!

She ran to you and hugs you.

Yukari: I have been looking for you! Wait is that you?

You: Yukari-chan, can't...breathe...

Yukari: Oh I'm sorry...I didn't suppose that you secretly like the Host Club!

You: No Tamaki-san & I were about to talk about the project...& I got dragged into this.

Yukari: Really?

Then she sees Kyouya looking at you once again. She shot glares of daggers at Kyouya. Finally the day ended and you were walking w/ Yukari to your limousines.

Yukari: Do you like Kyouya-kun?

You: *blushes a little* What are you talking about?

Yukari: Come on...I'm jealous already!

You: *Joking* Yukari-chan do you want me to tell Yuen-san that you're visiting the host club? I'm sure he'll be jealous...*suddenly becomes sad*...especially you're getting married.

Yukari: Shiyomi-chan, don't be sad! You're going to make me cry!

You: I'm not, anyway what time is your flight tomorrow?

Yukari is engaged and she will stay in Russia. Yuen is her fiancé & he loves her so much. They were betrothed to each other even before they can say their first word. Yuen is based in Russia so as her father that is why they wanted Yukari to move in Russia and continue her studying there. You just let go because you know that Yukari will be happy w/ them. Yukari decided to ride w/ you in your limousine and have a sleep over. While on the vehicle...

Yukari: Shiyomi-chan do you remember something about Kyouya-kun?

You: No, why do you ask?

Yukari: Oh not even a hint?

You: Nothing, really

She started telling the story you wished you never became part of...

Yukari: Do you remember when we were still in our first grade...We were classmates, ne?

You: Yes

Yukari: It makes me laugh just thinking about it! Well do you remember our hiding place...There was a day when we went to that place but a classmate of ours was also there. He said that it was his place so we fought and fought w/ him every day. Then we got tired of it and called it truce. We became friends w/ that boy. And do you remember what he did?

You: *eyes widen* Oh please don't tell it...*you covered your ears*

Yukari: *keeps you from covering your ears*...He *laughs* he said he...

You: Please Yukari-chan...

Yukari: *still keeping you from covering your ears* he CONFESSED AND GAVE YOU A KISS ON THE CHEEK! *laughs* Gosh I can't forget how you reacted! You were so shocked and since that day he never talked to us again!

You: Yukari-chan, what's w/ putting w/ that again? [Does she really have to tell it? I swear I could've forgotten totally about it!]

Yukari: *becomes serious* It just came to me this morning...The boy was...Kyouya-kun!

You: *Widen eyes* What are you...

Yukari: It's true, it's the same eyes, only this time he has glasses and that hair. It was really him!

~~Kyouya's POV~~

You were holding your temples trying to get it out of your head. Yukari talked to you during classes. She told something that you least expect.

~Flashback~~

Yukari: Kyouya-san, I'm warning you if you ever hurt Shiyomi-chan...

Kyouya: Why would I want to do that?

It was a serious talk and Kyouya knew it's not the time to avoid such questions.

Yukari: Don't be such a coward like when we were kids...

Kyouya: What are you talking about? *pushes glasses up*

Yukari: Don't go like...*shifts voice in a child-like tone* "I really like you, Shiyomi-chan!" Then just run away and ignore her.

He finally realized what Yukari was talking about. He remembered it crystal clear.

~~End of Flash~~

You thought, 'So that is why she's so special but its true...I was a coward, For earth's sake I am only a child back then but now...its going to be different.'


	6. Chapter 6

On with the story! :)

* * *

><p>~Your POV~<p>

Yukari and you finally reached your home and surprisingly your father was there. He knew about Yukari's departure and granted you this evening.

"Konbanwa my ladies!" the maid said and you both gave her a nod. You went to your room but while you were walking in the hallways someone covered your eyes w/ their hand.

"Guess who, Shiyomi-chan?" you heard the deep and rich voice; which left a smile on your face.

"Otou-san!" You exclaimed and turned around.

"I didn't expect you to be here!" Your dad just gave you a smile and said, "Well I thought I might see you before I take off to Paris, France." Your face suddenly showed a hint of sadness but nobody notices it. Yukari cut the silence.

"Konbanwa Hayashi-san!"

"Oh, Yukari-chan! I hope that you two have fun, okay?" But deep inside, he thought, 'Just like their mothers...'

~Flashback of your father~

"Ryu, don't eavesdrop..." your wife mentions from the other room.

"You too Hiro!" shouted Saiyuri. You and Hiro, Saiyuri's husband, were both trying to listen to the conversation of your wives. They are both pregnant and curiosity is getting the better of the both husbands. They would notice that the girls from the other room would suddenly giggle from time to time.

"Hoshiko-chan, why won't you let us join you anyway?" you questioned your wife.

"Yeah, Saiyuri-chan let us in please!" Hiro demands from his wife. Saiyuri only replied, "No way! You two find something else to do!" Then they both giggle.

~End of flash~

~Your POV~

You were all done for dinner and your father bade you goodbye. You and Yukari went straight to your room and hang out. You were reminiscing and laughing and Yukari already have tears in her eyes until Yukari got a little emotional.

Yukari:*still smiling* I'll...ha...really...miss you!

You: Me too, don't forget to e-mail me ok?

Yukari: Don't worry I'll e-mail you every day!

You: If Yuen does anything to you, just tell...

Yukari: Look who's talking...I should be the one telling you that!

You: What are you-

Yukari: Come on if Kyouya-kun does something at all!

You: Yukari-chan, we are just friends ok.

Yukari: Oh no, don't go telling me you are JUST friends! That's a cliché, you have to be more creative to convince me! *smirks*

You: Yukari-chan...

Yukari: Honestly, if you have any feelings for him, you should at least let him feel that you're interested! I can tell he likes you Shiyomi-chan!

You:*thinks for a while* Yukari-chan I tell you were just...

Yukari: Maybe for now you both are...but who knows. No one can know the end?!

You:*you start to have a slight tint of pink so you turn the subject* But seriously I'll tell Yuen if you don't stop teasing me, nonsense.

Then you both laugh and talked some more before you went to sleep. In the morning you're already in the airport. You were worried because Yukari haven't said a thing during the ride. You both are now sitting on the waiting area.

You:Yukari-chan...

Yukari: I'm really sorry...I can't help it!*her eye gets watery and embraces you*

You:*becomes sad* It's ok Yukari-chan we could always visit each other, right?

Yukari: But it won't be the same! I won't see you everyday!

You: It's true but aren't you happy that you'll be w/ your father.

Yukari: But Shiyomi-chan...*sobs*...I'll miss you!

You:At least Yuen-san will be there to comfort you...Come on! Cheer up!

Yukari:*calms down and changes topic* I'll kill if someone replaces me!

You: Of course no one will!

Then the stewardess went to both your side and said,"Miyamoto-san, Gomen nasai demo (I'm sorry but) you have to proceed to the plane." Yukari embraces you tightly and for a long time.

Yukari: I love you Shiyomi-chan & take care always...

You: You too...

She let's go of you and puts on a brave smile and say, "Well here I go!" You smiled back and gave her a nod. But when she was about to turn her eyes caught something interesting.

"Hmn...", Yukari turned to the stewardess and told her to wait for a moment. She held your shoulders & turned you around. You saw him, just about to walk behind you and he was just turning your direction as well.

"Kyouya-kun!", Yukari shouted and he turned towards you. His face somehow lightens up and he walked by your side.

"Ohayo (good morning), Yukari-san...where are you going?"

Yukari narrows her eyes at his remarks, "I'm moving to Russia...", she goes between you and Kyouya. She whispers to Kyouya, "...& don't think that just because I'm gone I won't know what you do!*hisses*" She hugs you once more and pushes you to Kyouya a little.

"Yukari-chan, what's that about?"

"Not something that you should worry about my dear! Well goodbye!" Then she turned to the corners and waved goodbye. You realize that Kyouya is actually by your side. You turned to him and found him looking at you already.

"Kyouya-kun, why are you here?" He snaps out of his daze,"I just brought my older sister here. Hey you have something to do today?" You thought for a while, "Wait...*You talk to yourself*...assignments...check,projects...check...Uhm, yeah I guess I'm free today."

He smirks, "Good" Then he takes you by the hand and leads you to his limousine. Unknown to you, Yukari watches from the corner and starts to walk as she says, "I'll leave her to you Kyouya-san..."

Once inside the car you got your phone and call your governess, "Hello, I won't be coming home yet, ok." You turned your phone off then shift your eyes to Kyouya. The next thing you knew you're in a teahouse.

Kyouya: So Shiyomi-chan...

You: Hmn...*you gave him a passing glance as you drink your tea

Kyouya: ...Are you ok?

You:*puts down tea*...Of course I am

Kyouya: What are you going to do now?

Honestly, you don't want to talk about it but you like as always you felt the need to open up to Kyouya somehow.

Kyouya: Gomen ne...You don't have to answer, Honto ni gomen (really sorry)...

You: Daijoubu (It's ok)...well I guess I'll just go on. We'll be messaging each other anyway.

Kyouya: Hey, the host club will be going at the beach this weekend. I was wondering if you could join us, just maybe...

You: Well...yeah, I might need some unwinding. I'll join...

~Kyouya's POV~

You really felt a pang in your heart as you thought, 'Why on earth can't I decipher her?!' You knew that you wanted to be the one to understand her and to know what she is thinking before it comes out of her lips but you just can't and you're getting disappointed of yourself. It just bores into you, how you can't comfort her especially now. You watch her as she drinks tea and thought once again, 'Maybe I'm just trying so hard?' You calm yourself and closed your eyes to clear your mind. Once you opened them you see her, Shiyomi, her figure before you. She's looking sideways and when she turned her head to you she said, "(Daijoubu desu ka?) Are you alright?" You snap out of your thoughts and said, "I'm fine, Shiyomi-chan. Let's go around after ok?" She smirks and says, "ok"

~Your POV~

You thought as Kyouya talked to you, 'Oh my, am I on a date?' You heard yourself mock you, 'HAH you just realized? Hehehe' After drinking your tea, you both went around the mall.(And it's not just an ordinary mall because it is owned by the Blue Ribbon League and is exclusive for the members' families & families of businessmen who deals w/ the league as well.) You walk around and you inquire about the connections of the family included in the league.

You: Kyouya-kun, kindly inform me of the Blue Ribbon League.

Kyouya: Well aside from the fact that they are the top 10 companies. The League, to summarize it all, controls all industry in Japan. They decided to build a league so competition can be annihilated. Anyway, may I suggest that we go to the amusement area?

You: That would be fine!

Then you spend almost the whole day having fun. You went to rides and horror houses. You found many things about Kyouya and he's incredibly inquisitive today. He got you a stuff toy from the target shooting booth and you went to rides again.

~Kyouya's POV~

You spent all day w/ Shiyomi and you asked her a lot of things but something tells you that you want to know her more and that she's not telling you something. You were enjoying spending the day w/ Shiyomi and you're glad that you somehow made her happy. In an incident while you were in the horror house is that the kids that were behind you got so scared that they ran bumbing to you and Shiyomi. She lost her balance and happened to grab the decapitated head hanging and when it landed in front of her face she didn't even flinch. It was really nothing to her. You thought, 'What a special girl...' Then you heard the inner Kyouya speak,'*starts singing*...Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?^_^" You just told yourself to 'SHUT UP!'You decided that it's time to bring her home and you just finished dinner.

Shiyomi: Kyouya-kun, honto ni arigatou (thank you very much!)*smiles*

Kyouya: *smiles as well*...That's good I rarely see you smile. I'm glad that you didn't get sad...you know.

Shiyomi:[Come to think of it, Wait...he didn't want me to be sad?-.- But maybe he's just so good of a friend that he did this...for me]*She thinks about Kyouya's actions, does it have a meaning?* *blushes a little* "But really I had a great time, thanks." *gets her phone*

Kyouya: Wait don't call anymore I'll bring you home.

Shiyomi: No its ok, I don't want you to go out of your way...

Kyouya: I insist besides I was the one who asked you out so I have the responsibility, ok?

Shiyomi:Uhm ok...

You're now at the limousine w/ the tired Shiyomi. On the way home, you noticed that she fell asleep and that she's leaning on the window. You were having second thoughts,'Should I?' you asked yourself in your mind. Finally, you couldn't resist her and you moved closer to her and settle her head on your shoulder putting your other hand over her shoulder. You look at her and thought, 'How cute...' She clutches the stuffed toy you gave her. Suddenly you realize her nearness, you could feel her breathing, the serenity that surrounds her, w/c calms you. You stayed like this until you reached her house. To your disappointment, you have to wake her up. You slightly shake her on her arm.

"Shiyomi-chan...Shiyomi-chan..." She gave out a small whine and hides her face w/ the stuffed toy.

"Shiyomi-chan..." She then started to open her eyes. She's so tired and sleepy that she didn't pay attention to her position right now.

"Yes, Kyouya-kun?" She said quietly. While inside her head she thought, 'I'm going to kill the one who is WAKING ME UP!*sees Kyouya* Oh, on second thought maybe next time-_-' You say, "We're here" She sits up drowsily and you helped her, making sure that her head won't bump on the car roof. You are now in front of the door and waiting for the governess to get to the door.

"Kyouya-kun, thank you very much." She said already sleepy.

"It's ok, Shiyomi-chan, anything for you." You said the last part quietly.

"What was that? Sorry I didn't catch it." She inquired.

"Don't bother it, Shiyomi-chan" You were holding her because she's so tired. Then you heard the governess from the other side saying that she'll be there in a moment. Shiyomi stood in front of you, drowsiness still visible, and then she leaned towards you.

"Shi...yo...mi-chan" Was all you can say. Her face got closer and closer until it was inches away...

Then she said almost as a whisper, "Thank you very much, Kyouya-kun" and she left a kiss on your cheek & backed away. The maid opened the door, "I'm really sorry my lady for my delay." the maid bowed.

"It's ok." then Shiyomi turned to you, "Well thank you"

"Pleasure is all mine; I hope to go out w/ you again next week? Would it be ok?" She smiled and gave you a nod. She went inside and you went to your car. You touched your cheek and what she did is just starting to sink in. You felt face getting warm again and you hold your cheek where she kissed you, "Shiyomi-chan" So traditional but you realized that she's the only girl to make you feel like this, this...soul-shocking feeling.

* * *

><p>Me: Hello again!^_^ I just want to tell you that I'm ending it here, gomen! ~.~<p>

You: HUH?

Me:It's long you see so...

You: But...*takes into consideration the consequences*...Hmnn ok but you must make the next one good, ok? ^.~

Me: Thank you very much, my fingers are already hurting! See you next time. ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Hello I'm back! I'm trying to update as fast as I can and I just want to thank you guys for reading this story! On w/ the story!

Me: Oh wait I just want to tell you guys that I'm going to drop the 'chan' & 'kun' because it's taking so much of my time. Thank you for your time, you may now proceed to reading!

* * *

><p>Aside from your date w Kyouya, the rest of the weekend was pretty boring. You're father got back during the weekends and *surprise!* he's going to another business trip but he promised you that he'll do his best to find time to spend w/ you. It's Monday again and you went to classes as usual. You really miss Yukari, you walk to the hallways expecting a pitchy shout but nothing came...You're feeling depressed. You just walked in the classroom not paying attention to the people around you. You sit on your chair but you're only reminded of Yukari. You thought,' I didn't realize the gravity of this situation...Yukari I hope your ok.' You we're thinking of Yukari when you heard a voice beside you..."Shiyomi-chan"

~Kyouya's POV~

You saw Shiyomi enter the room and you notice that something is too different. She just sat down on her seat and stared into the board. You went & took the seat next to her. She didn't notice you at all & you thought, 'She's missing her...' You decided to talk to her.

"Shiyomi-chan", she didn't seem to hear you so you called her again, "Shiyomi-chan" She suddenly turned her head to you.

"Huh? Kyouya-kun..." You thought, 'Her eyes...not the same emotionless eyes.' Her look showed sadness and longing. You hold her shoulder and say, "You're going to be ok." Then she just gave you a sad smile while looking down.

~Your POV~

You were at first a little startled at what Kyouya said, you thought to yourself, 'Am I that obvious? Where did he get that idea?'He is starting to see through you and you worry a little so you just make an excuse that maybe you're just too sad but in the real world your face didn't change a bit. Only he can perceive your current situation. You gave him sad smile then you suddenly remembered what you did before he left. You backed away from him a little and he saw this.

"Kyouya-kun, I'm...I'm really...sorry. I mean...what I did..."

He knew exactly what you're talking about so he just gave you a smirk, w/c for an unknown reason made you blush. You thought,'...Oh my, is this an aftermath of depression?' You heard him say, "Don't worry it's just a friendly gesture, right?" He says this like its nothing but you heard a hint of pain in his tone.

All throughout the day you concentrated on studying but found yourself still thinking about Yukari. Kyouya sees this and he can't seem to know why in on earth is he hurting as well? It seems new to you but you found yourself hanging out w/ Kyouya & Tamaki, for a second you try to think things over and ask yourself, 'Why am I hanging out w/ them?' But somehow their company keeps you from focusing on Yukari. Finally, the classes ended. Kyouya & Tamaki were waiting for you to finish keeping your things.

You notice this and ask, "Uhm, Don't you two have to prepare for the Host Club?" Tamaki says casually, "Shiyomi-chan the Club doesn't open on these days... *glances at Kyouya who seems to be staring at you & he smiles*...Very well I shall go now, see you tomorrow!" He walks off and you were left w/ Kyouya again. You ask him, "How about you Kyouya-kun?"

"I'll wait for you..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah & besides I got nothing better to do..." You went like -_-*

"Am I suppose to take that as a compliment?" You ask him w/ your eyebrows twitching a little.

He smiles and says, "There you go, at least I got neither a sad smile nor an oblivious nod from you, which mind you have been doing all day."

You gave him a scoff then narrowed your eyes, "Why you..." You walk & get your bag. You stopped beside Kyouya and tugged on his coat. You both looked at each other and both let out a short laugh. You both started walking towards the hallways and he insisted on carrying your bag until it came to the point where he needed to snatch it from you. Unknown to you Tamaki is watching behind a tall vase. He wipes his 'tears of joy' from his eyes while saying, "Okaa-san has fallen in love! I'm so happy! The end of the world must be near!"

You were again about to call for the car but Kyouya volunteered to take you home. You were getting comfortable w/ him so you just let him do as he pleases so you just called home & tell them that you already have a ride. You were sitting a seat apart from each other. While on the car you are once again reminded of Yukari. Kyouya notices that you just can't help remembering her. Luckily, there was a division between the driver and the back seat and it is also sound proof. You felt a hand lean your head on their shoulder. You were shocked and you were tensed, A LOT!

You were stuttering when you said, "Kyo...Kyouya, What are you..." He's holding your other shoulder w/ his arm and he started caressing your hair w/ the other. You told your body to move but it didn't listen to you. He feels that your tenses and you can also feel that your heart is beating faster...& faster. Every stroke of his hand sends shivers down your spine. He finally said, "Shiyomi, please let it out..."

~Kyouya's POV~

You can't help it, you get her close to you & you felt her tense up. You tried to calm her by stroking her hair and it worked a little. You wanted her to let it all out, her loneliness and you wanted her to say it to you, to include you in her misery. A foolish thing indeed for why would you want to sympathize w/ someone's sadness. Why would you want to pain yourself? There's just a point in one's life wherein one cannot help but crumble into the games of heart.

"Shiyomi please let it out..." And the next thing she did made you think if you have done the right thing. You touched her cheek and felt something moist, falling, staining her flawless face. You thought, 'Shiyomi is...crying' It pained you a lot, it pained you. You felt a pinch in your heart and you held her closer putting her in an embrace.

"I'm here Shiyomi, I'll always be here...for you. I swear" you whisper to her.

She shed tears, like a child, "I miss them so much Kyouya...I want them...I want them back..."

You heard her retort to a child; her pleads, her selfish words, trying for once not to care what the world see or hear. For a few minutes she was like this and you caress her face. She looks up to you and say, "How? How are you able to do this to me?" She's really confused and you just closed your eyes and leaned down but kiss her on the forehead. She blinked as you did this then you asked, "Feeling better?", changing the subject so sudden.

~Your POV~

When Kyouya told you to let it out something stirred you from the inside. You tried so hard to keep it in and not break down but the moment you felt Kyouya's touch. It was like telling you that it's ok to break down sometimes. It was like a hand is holding your heart; its grip getting tighter every breath you take, forcing you to let the bottled feelings burst out. You thought, 'I'm not going to break down...I'm not!' But you the emotions all came to you at once...Your mother & Yukari. Your eyes betrayed you and let out the tears it has been holding all those years. You didn't pay attention to what he said. You still feel his caring arms holding you, trying to ease the emptiness. You calmed down and manage to collect yourself, you said, "Kyouya, I...thank you...for everything." He cups your face w/ both his hands, one each side of your face. Then he brought it closer to his. Your cheeks showed a taint of pink and your eyes a little wide. He then said, "I'll always be here, Shiyomi, I promise." Then the car stopped and you realized that you're home already. He opened the door for you and walked you to the door. "Goodnight and thank you Kyouya" You entered the door and slowly close it. You walk upstairs and take a bath before dinner. Your father is still his business trip so you ate alone. You went to your room and unveiled your harp, the one you bought w/ you mother, you plucked a string and it somehow calmed you. (You have a real harp but you just felt like holding your little harp) You were thinking about the things Kyouya did. For days things have been happening so fast. "Mother, what is this? This Kyouya is disrupting my life system...He disturbs my very being. Why the hell did I cry to him?...I mean I didn't even felt crying to my daddy" You know you 'shouldn't' like it but something is telling you to give in and that he'll keep his promise to you, no matter what. You knew that promises are made to be broken but something influences you to trust him. You started to fall asleep.

~Kyouya's POV~

When she closed the door you rush in the car. You started on your way home and all the things that you did were coming to you. 'I have lost my sanity!' You thought. "You need to gain it...those actions are just...wrong but it feels so...so...suited. I am out of my mind." You reached your home, eat dinner and prepared for bed. You were lying on your bed, thinking about Shiyomi. 'I will be there for her...I know I should. But why? This is definitely not me...I need to, I just need to'

~FF 2 weeks later~

So you have been hanging out w/ the host club especially Kyouya. He would take you home almost every day. So you're really close w/ Kyouya now and vice versa. You can both understand each other. Yukari messaged you these past few days and when you heard her fiancé, Yuen who was your childhood friend as well, he said that there are times when she would cry. You told her to calm down and she brings up the topic w/ Kyouya. You discussed the things that have happened and when you were done, she teased you nonstop. Haruhi became close to you somehow and she even invited you to her home, w/c turned out to be a disaster when the Host Club appeared to her doorsteps. You are still your quiet self but Kyouya makes you talk and you also make him spill every inch of him. The Host Club notices that you're hanging out w/ them. And you didn't know that Kyouya only relaxes to your presence.

One day your father was at home and he happened to see that Kyouya took you home. He invited him inside. Your father sent you out of your earshot. He said to Kyouya, "Ootori, I really appreciate you keeping my daughter company." He looked at Kyouya meaningfully, a look that only guys can decode. Kyouya understood very well what Hayashi-san is saying. He gave your father a bow and replied, "I do the best I can, Hayashi-san. I assure you her safety." Your father gave him a smile, "Hmn, I am counting on that...Ootori Kyouya." Then you went down and saw both your Dad & Kyouya talking. Kyouya saw you & you walk beside your father.

"I shall take my leave, Shiyomi" You felt a little sad but said, "Uh...ok, I'll see you tomorrow." He bowed once again and leaves while you gave him a wave. You didn't notice but your father looks at you.

"My angel?"

"Yes Dad." He started walking to the dinner table and he had his joking tone, "I was just wondering, I notice that you're spending quite a lot of your time w/ Kyouya...Are you interested?" You got a little nervous for no reason, "Daddy, What are you saying?"

For these past few days you have been exhibiting great improvement in expressing yourself & your father notice this change, actually he is happy that you're able to talk to him more. But you're only able to do it w/ your father, Kyouya & the Host Club.

"Come on tell me my angel..." You gave him an anxious smile.

"Dad, let's eat!"

Your dad is still in his jolly tone, "Hayashi Shiyomi, Don't change the subject on me, young lady."

"Daddy…" You whine.

"Just joking but tell me the truth, Do you like him?" His expression was serious.

You gave out a sigh knowing that your Dad has a right to have an answer. "Daddy, I like him as a friend, ok?" Then you proceeded eating.

~Father's POV~

You asked Shiyomi about her feelings towards Kyouya and all you could say after her reply was, 'She's still innocent...Just like her mother! Hah, Kyouya will have a hard time like me!' then you gave a smirk. 'My, my I can only remember the things I went through for Hoshiko...'

~Flashback~

You were finally confessing your love to Hoshiko, you were best friends during high school and now that you're graduating you wanted her to know and see if she likes you. You tried to send signs to her but she's just dense, just like your daughter. You're her date for a dance.

You held her hand while you dance waltz and the words won't come out..."Hoshiko, I...I..."

"What Ryu?"

"Hoshiko, I really...like you."

She just looked at you and said, "Hmn...I like you too...*you're about to shout but when you heard the last part you were crushed!*...You're my greatest friend ever!"

After that incident you still tried & never gave up hope. Finally, there come a time when she got it clear. Your both college and your taking different courses but you still manage to pick her up after school. And someone has been leaving love letters to her.

"Ryu, look at this someone, is giving me letters w/ designs?" Your expression was like,-_-'

"Hoshiko, that's a love letter..."

"Oh, a love letter? Maybe I should find the one who gave this to me & tell him to stop."

"Why? Aren't you glad someone is a secret admirer of yours?" You asked nervously.

"Well...I don't quite know how to deal w/ these kinds of things."

"Let me help you..."

When you said this you see her somehow look sad, "Why are you sad Hoshiko?" She just bit her lip.

"Come on Hoshiko, What's wrong?" You hug her.

"Because...because...*sob a little*...that means lessening the time I spend w/ you!" You gave her a O.o look but eventually smiled at her reaction, "Look at you Hoshiko, still acting like a child."

"But its true, Ryu!" You pat her back still smiling at her childish act & somehow flattered that she didn't want to risk the time she spends w/ you for some other guy, "Come now, here's what we'll do." You told her to come on the place the letter told her so & she agreed w/ a condition that you'll look out for her. You just smirked. She came & the moment she sat down, a man carrying a big bouquet of flowers.

She immediately stands up & says, "I'm really sorry but..." She was cut off w/ the man lowering the flowers.

"Hello, Miss"

"Ryu?"

You gave her a smirk, "Stop this joke, right now Ryu!" She hisses, you sat her down and you waited till she's calm a little & she thought things over...

"Ryu don't tell me that..."

"Hoshiko, you're a really smart girl BUT I can't explain why did you just notice now?"

"Ryu...but you never said a word." You did an anime fall...After that all things came to clear.

~End Flash~

"Daddy? Are you ok? Daddy!" you heard Shiyomi. You snap out of your Lala land, "Oh, I'm sorry my angel...Are you telling me something?"

"Yeah, I was just asking permission to go to the Beach." You look at her.

"With whom?"

"It's a field trip, Daddy. Anyway, what were you thinking about earlier?"

"Nothing, just some...fond memories. Very well you'll go." She embraces you and say, "Thanks dad!"

You suddenly remembered something, "My angel, Kyouya will be also there?" You inquired and she answered innocently "Yes..."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have another business trip to America, this week." Your daughter gave you a "humph"

"What was that about Shiyomi? You never do that." She pouts once again, "Nothing Daddy, It's just that you never ran out of business meetings & why does it always have to be out of the country?"

"Oh my, my angel is JEALOUS! You're jealous!"

"Daddy, No I'm not! It's just that..." You were shocked when she embraced you, "I just miss you Daddy."

"Don't worry I'll really do my best to have a vacation w/ you. Wait a minute, I know, we'll go to Russia & visit Yukari..." Her eyes widened and her hug became tighter.

"Shiyomi...you...can...let go...now." She hugged you so tight that you can't breathe.

"Sorry! *lets go* Thank you Daddy!"

So off to the beach field trip. You're already at the beach and you were sitting w/ Haruhi under the umbrella. Your wearing white baggy pants paired w/ white shirt. You were watching your classmates & the Host Club.

"Haruhi, I was wondering if you could take me w/ you when you go out sometime, would that be alright?"

She looks at you, "You really want to?"

"Yeah, we won't include the Host Club those are troublesome guys." You said pertaining to the Host Club, "Sure but..."

"Don't worry, No one will know." Then you both watched the sea again.

Some girls approached Haruhi. They thought that you're just hanging out w/ Haruhi because Yukari moved to Russia but they don't know a bit of the truth. They said, "Aren't you going to swim, Haruhi?"

"No I like it better watching the sea." They blushed, "In that case, can we sit w/ you & Hayashi-san?" You moved a little, allowing them to sit.

"But you're all in your cute swimsuits so why don't you take a dip?" They started to have heart on their eyes & your both expression was -.-' . You smirked a little as you are reminded of Yukari, she used to have those heart eyes. Come to think of it you got your phone and started to e-mail Yukari. In an instant, she replied. You told her that you're at the beach and brought her the good news that you may be visiting her. She squealed & you heard Yuen in the background asking her if everything is all right. They won't be getting married until they both finish their studies but their parents thought that it's only right to let them hang out together so things won't be that awkward. You finished talking to Yukari.

You treated Haruhi & you both ordered for Strawberry milkshake. Haruhi & you went to walk & you happen to see Hunny & Mori. They were digging crabs and Haruhi was so happy. The brought all the crabs to the tray & Tamaki is holding one when suddenly the girls shouted, "CEN"..."TI"..."PEDE!" You just remained quiet & see Haruhi throw it by the rocks. You were about to walk away when suddenly 4 girls walked beside you.

Girl1 & 2: Shiyomi-chan!

The heads of the Host Club turned their way while Hikaru & Kaoru's eyes widened. Hunny came smiling, a big smile & Mori didn't give 'hmn' but a "Huh"... They rushed to you and...


	8. Chapter 8

They rushed to you & embraced you.

"Guys...please...can't...breath", you struggle to say as they squish and squash you. They all let go and said, "Sorry!" Girl1 went beside Hikaru while Girl2 beside Kaoru. They talk out of your earshot.

Girl1:*whispering deviously* You want to play a game Hikaru?

Hikaru: You bet I would, Yukiko. *mischievous look*

Kaoru: Last time I checked we won...

Girl2: Well maybe you checked ages ago. *rolls her eyes*

Kaoru: Hiroko, you can't really accept defeat, can you? *intimidating tone*

Girl2/Hiroko: Oh please don't compare me to your attitude. I should be the one asking that question.

Girl1/Yukiko: Go easy on him dear Hiroko. You know how sensitive they can be... *mocking tone as she lifts Hikaru's chin with a finger*

~Twin's POV~

Suddenly, you both recognized those voices, those voices that always stand out for the both of you.

Hikaru:[That can't be them...Oh no Yukiko!]

Kaoru: Hikaru...[WE'RE DOOMED!]

On the other side Girl3 & Girl4 talk to Hunny & Mori.

Girl3: Prepare...Mitsukuni!*aims a punch but Hunny evaded*

Hunny: Michiko! Let's not fight...

Girl3/Michiko: I refuse to do that until I have won over you!

Girl4: Hey guys! Anybody want some CAKE?!

Hunny & Michiko: Me!

Michiko: No I'll get one first!

Hunny: Michiko, when we talk about cake...It's a serious matter! This is personal...

Michiko: It has always been personal...

They both rushed to the table trying to consume as much cake they could.

Mori:*looks at girl4*...Mizuumi...

Mizuumi: Hmn

Mori: Thank you...

Girl4/Mizuumi: Takashi! Are you sick?

Mori: No

Mizuumi: Oh my Gosh, you're talking!*embraces Mori & Mori somehow looks the other way*

You look at them as they talk to the Host Club. Yukiko & Hiroko keeps on bothering Hikaru & Kaoru. Michiko, the small one, is competing w/ Hunny for consuming the most cake! And Mizuumi, is praising Mori for talking. Once they are all done doing their short business, you introduced them to Haruhi and you all went to a hut. You all sat in a round table, except for Haruhi for she volunteered to get some drinks for you guys. Your sitting arrangement is Tamaki Suoh, Kyouya Ootori, Hikaru Hitachiin Kaoru Hitachiin, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Michiko Hirai, Mizuumi Yudashi, Yukiko Hiruma, Hiroko Tanizaki & you, Shiyomi Hayashi. Yes, this is the gathering to all successors of the members of the Blue Ribbon League.

Tamaki:*a little serious but still have that air of goofiness* I believe that this is only a coincidence, do you agree Ootori-san? Nonetheless, it's a pleasure seeing you all here.

You all knew that you'll be doing this kind of this in the future a lot. This formality in addressing & business meetings. You all knew that each & every one of you are being trained by their parents. The Hiruma Comp. rules the virtual gaming industry while the Tanizaki is a major techno-developing comp. The Hirai owns many exquisite taverns, food establishments (restaurants, fastfood, etc.) & an honorific family. The Yudashi owns major malls & most entertainment companies. The other members (Host Club member's families) manage other industry like, shipping/trading raw materials, clothing, private police, etc. To sum it all, the Blue Ribbon League controls the commerce/business world of Japan, like Kyouya says it.

Then this formality was broke when Haruhi comes in w/ your drink. The tense atmosphere seems to dissipate w/ Haruhi's arrival. You all parted ways and you find the Host club talking about Haruhi's weakness. They all did these weird things all day while you just sit on the bar. The twins thought Haruhi would be scared of ghosts, Hunny thought it was the dark, Mori thought it was from weapons & finally you see Tamaki digging!

You thought, 'Heh, he wouldn't find snakes in there but vipers! Hah!' Out of nowhere Kyouya appears beside you.

"Shiyomi" You look at him, somehow you manage to control that blushing of yours whenever he's around but you still feel shivers when he looks at you.

"I see you're done typing w/ your Laptop."

He smirks, "Did you miss me?" You gave him a scoff.

"Of course not...To tell you the truth I think I have been relieve from something that annoys me."

He pinches your cheek slightly, "Why you..."

"OW...Hey what was that game about?"

"Nothing just another activity of the club." This is just normal for you, for Kyouya to be so open. However, he acts differently towards the Host Club. He's not the caring Kyouya, he's the evil Lord/Shadow King Kyouya. You thought, 'Oh if they could only see...'

~Kyouya's POV~

You saw Shiyomi sitting alone. You thought,' Finally, I found you.' Yes you are looking for her. She asked you about your Laptop. You thought,' I know, I have been typing all day...when I wish I could've just spent my time w/ you.'

You talk some more and you asked, "Are you enjoying?"

She looks at you & gives you a smile, "I am, you know if you don't want to do something just don't" You're getting used to this nature of hers, the one who sees through you, unknowingly.

"Hey, Kyouya I'll go walking, ok?"

"I'll go" She looked at you for a while and said, "Suit yourself"

You were just enjoying your walk w/ Shiyomi. Her angelic aura grasping your soul. You remember something your sister said after the dinner w/ Shiyomi...

~Flash~

Your sister is staying at your room again.

"How did it go?",she asks you.

"Fine, I guess...Onee-chan why did you have to leave so early?"

"I really had to go to that appointment...you know, business matters."

Silence took over when she said out of the blue, "Kyouya...I told you not to be pressured, just relax some time..."

You just gave her a, "Hmn". She thought silently, 'Kyouya really needs something else to pay attention to...hmn, let's see...I know!' Out of the blue, your sister suddenly said, "Kyouya...you know I think what you need is..." You look at her,"...a girlfriend!" You just gave her a scoff.

"Kyouya...don't be like that! I'm serious!" She goes to your side & further urges you,"...You know someone who'll divert your attention!"

"Fuyumi-nee-chan, this is really not the time to talk about that..."

She giggles then says, "You know...the girl earlier, Shiyomi-chan...I would like her to..." You look at your sister once again, you felt like agreeing w/ her but you keep your calm. The mere sound of her name somehow stirs up something inside you.

"Onee-chan..."

"...But Kyouya-kun! She's really cute...no beautiful & I like her..." She gets serious & say, "But you should really try...you know...Think about it"

~End of Flash~

She broke the silence, "You know what Kyouya...I really am puzzled w/ you.' You look at her, "Huh?"

"I mean, not even Yukari made me want to cry but you..."

You were getting nervous by the second. You were thankful that Shiyomi is very innocent when it comes to these things! You thought,' She's...oh my I need to divert her attention!' So you say, "Maybe you just find me such a good friend. You know everything is incidental. Yukari moved to Russia & it happened that I was the one there." Her tone was sad, you knew that your answer somehow didn't meet her expectation.

"I see" ,she says. You have to think fast, you can't bear it, you're making her sad & you have no idea why?

"But remember what I said?" She gave you a questioning look.

"Shiyomi, I'll be here, right?" You saw her smile when suddenly shouts of girls were heading towards Tamaki who is currently running for he is holding vipers. You both ran to them. She's panting while saying,

"Haruhi...is...being...attacked!"

~Your POV~

You all rushed to the location she told you. When you arrived there it's too late. The man has just thrown Haruhi. Tamaki, without hesitations, jumped into the water & the twins took care of the guys. But nobody notice another guy hiding behind the rocks. Kyouya, Hunny & Mori were preoccupied stopping the twins. The man put his hands in front of your mouth & made you smell formalin so you lose consciousness. But before that you manage to say, "Kyo..."

~Kyouya's POV~

You heard the muffled voice of Shiyomi. The moment you turned you saw a man & you immediately knew what you should do.

He turned around and saw the man smirking.

"I guess I'll take this more beautiful one!"

Then he rushed off. Kyouya immediately ran after him. He soon caught up w/ the man & punched him square in the face (Imagine the punch he used that left a dent in the car in Ouran Festival, now imagine it landing on a man's face, - ) The man let go of you but Kyouya caught you before you hit the ground. The man manages to run & Kyouya didn't bother going after him for your safety is more important. He called the special police & told them to search the whole place for a man wearing a black mask. He also called the medics & rushed you to his vacation house. The medics were already there & they told him that they are to check you up & for him to come back later. Kyouya went to the shore & noticed that Tamaki is carrying Haruhi. The other members asked about you and he assured them. A fight broke between Tamaki & Haruhi. Tamaki is saying something about getting herself in trouble while Haruhi doesn't understand why he is scolding her.

~Somewhere in the world~

"I believe that this will do both parties good."

"Yes I believe so as well."

"We don't have to worry that much, they are already acquainted." The two men shook hands and walked outside the hotel.

~Somewhere in the world2~

"Damn it! No worries, there's still a next time!"

~Back in the house~

You're opened your eyes & found yourself in a room. Your head hurts a lot and you try to remember what happened. You talk yourself to it in your mind,' Okay, Where am I?...We rushed to Haruhi, she was thrown, Tamaki rescued her & we're trying to stop the twins from beating those guys...Then somebody...*eyes widen*...Somebody tried to kidnap me!'You open your eyes fully & tried to sit up but your head hurts like hell. You tried to remember the last thing you saw...it was him turning around looking so worried, Kyouya...You gave yourself a little more time & you manage to stand up.

You get to the door, still walking slowly, you were leaning on the wall a bit for support.

"Shiyomi!" then someone grabbed your shoulders and you looked at the person.

"Kyouya?...Kyouya..." He looked at you & this time his eyes were showing anxiousness.

"You shouldn't have tried to walk yet."

You ignored his comment, "Kyouya tell me what happened?" He looked at you & from his worried face it becomes a strict one.

"Kyouya, come on tell me." He suddenly carried you (bridal style) & walks you back to your room.

"Kyouya"

"I won't tell you a single word about it unless you rest." He said strictly.

"Fine I'm going to rest but tell me, one more thing you can put me down now."

"No you'll get stressed."

"I promise I can...never mind." You realize that this is going nowhere so you just let him. You know that when Kyouya uses that tone it is something not to go against w/ for he will only insist on doing what he wants. You arrived at your room and you sit on your bed (like patients do). He told you everything you need to know & you thank him.

"Thank you Kyouya, you're really a life saver, literally."

He just gave you a smile & said, "Come on join us for dinner."

"Ok on one condition"

"What is it?"

"I'll walk on my own."

"Fine"

~Kyouya's POV~

While telling Shiyomi what really happened, you only realize her real meaning to you. How you cared for her & how you are willing to do everything for her. I just came to you & you thought, 'Kyouya Ootori...What is happening to you?!' You both walked to the dining room & all is set.

~Your POV~

You take a seat and Kyouya sits next to you. "Shiyo-chan are you feeling better now?" Hunny asked you.

"Yes thank you Hunny-senpai" Hikaru & Kaoru said while hugging you, "That fool better not bother you!"

"Thank you guys"

You saw Tamaki in his dark corner. Then Kyouya asked Mori-senpai to fetch Haruhi. When she arrived, she was so cute & you gave her your compliments as well. The dinner was tensed and Haruhi is eating non-stop. Tamaki walked out and asked Kyouya to show him his room. You finished your food & excused yourself.

You see Kyouya close Tamaki's door. "Shiyomi, you're done eating?"

"Yes, actually I was looking for you." Deep inside he felt a little light-headed but he managed to pull himself back.

"Why is that?"

"It's about Tamaki & Haruhi."

"Oh, about them." His voice cracked a little.

"Kyouya, you see...*whisper, whisper*...& I have a suggestion...*whisper, whisper*...Do you think that would work?" You asked him, he looks a little confused.

"Wait you want me to do...what?!" You nod like a little child when he finally realized what you were suggesting.

"No way Shiyomi." He said plainly.

"But this would really help, you know, please, please."

You plead to him like a child. He thought of it for a while & agreed to your plan. When he said he'll do it you said, "Thank you very much *gives him a kiss on a cheek*"

~Kyouya's POV~

When she told me her plan I almost choked. I told her I won't do it but she was pleading like a child & I thought, 'I, myself of all the people in the world should know that I can't resist her.' You told her that you'll do it and she gave you another kiss on the cheek. You felt your face become warmer...good thing she turned her way so she didn't notice that you were glowing red! So you went to where Haruhi is & started the plan.

~Your POV~

Meanwhile Shiyomi knocked on Tamaki's door.

"Tamaki, kindly open this door."

"Shiyomi? Ok."

He opened the door & you went in. You talked to him point blank.

"Tamaki what was that w/ Haruhi?"

"Shiyomi, it's just her, she doesn't realize that people care for her! She's not taking into consideration what others would feel if she gets herself in trouble!" It is evident that he's been dying to tell this to someone.

"Tamaki, maybe you're the one not considerate..."

He looks at you, "How can you say that?"

"Tamaki...just think things over & calm down for a bit, ok?" He tries to ponder what you say & sulk.

He said, "OK" You stand up and say, "I'm going now, oh & by the way your sunburn is getting worst maybe you should ask lotion from Kyouya *smirks*"

He looks at his skin and say, "OH my! You're right! Thank you for your company Shiyomi!" Then he rushed to Kyouya's room while you thought, 'Just as planned...*Evil smirk*'

You were in front of your door but you wanted to go somewhere so you followed the stairs going up. You reached the top & found that there's a deck. You stayed there sitting on the railings. You heard someone walk towards you.

"Shiyomi, you might fall"

"Kyouya, it worked right?"

"Yes, now could you please come here, I told you, you might fall."

You smirked at his remark, "You care for that much?"

It was meant to be a joke but he took it seriously. He walked towards you & grabbed your small waist. He moved you from the railings so now you are standing in front of him w/ your back facing him.

"Yes"

You feel it once again...heart, beating fast...breath, getting shallow...mind, going blank...& soul, freed from sorrow. He lowers his lips to your ear.

"Shiyomi...when that man took you...I only knew one thing...I can't let anyone take you from me. And as I tell you the story it made me realize your real worth in my being."

Your eyes widen a bit, "Kyouya, stop this joke already...*still in a joking tone*...You sound so desperate..."

"Shiyomi...I am desperate...desperate to take that place, to have the right to care for you."

You are getting confused because of what Kyouya is saying. "Kyouya, you must be tired, you should rest."

Then you tried to turn around but he only buried his head on your shoulder. Somehow, you are feeling his pain & it feels so heavy you thought, 'What is wrong w/ him?...*Your inner self*...Come on Shiyomi you know what he is talking about! You feel different towards him so...*you again*...so what? What am I suppose to do?'

~Kyouya's POV~

While you are doing this you are thinking, 'Kyouya Ootori...I command you to stop RIGHT NOW!...*inner Kyouya*...Come on...after this we'll have the only thing we desire the most! *you again*...What are you saying?' Your every action is a sign of your betrayal to yourself. You know that by taking this risk you could have her or lose her...forever. You just have to ask her one question & it'll be over, & the results could either to your liking or not.

~Your POV~

You were thinking things over and you kind of figured out what it is & it only made you nervous, like you want to melt right on the spot! This kind of things usually doesn't bother you. It is given that you are a daughter of a prominent person & so are they so you met some guys who told you these kind of things but Kyouya, on the other hand...you thought, 'What's so special w/ him?' The silence was broken w/ a muffled question...

* * *

><p>Me: sorry but you have to wait for the next part! Itte kimasu.*runs*<p>

You: COME BACK HERE! YOU CANNOT LEAVE! WRITE!

Me:*shouting from a distance* Gomen nasai but I really need to go! Bye See you!

You: NO!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hello I'm really sorry for leaving a cliffy on the other chapter but its getting good so I'm going to write now so you won't lose your temper...^.~

* * *

><p>~Your POV~<p>

You a muffled question, w/c you understood clearly, "Shiyomi...would you be my girlfriend?"

Your heart skipped a beat...You didn't know what to feel much less what to say.

Finally you said, "Kyouya..."

He gave out a short laugh, hopelessness very evident. "Don't mind my foolishness, Shiyomi...just...*turns his back and starts to walk away*...forget it." Now you look at him walk, it seems so slow as if prodding you to clutch his arm. You thought, 'Am I doing the right thing?' You raised your left hand to grab his shirt at the back but...You thought, 'Is this right?' You're out of words, for nothing seem fit to say...It's too late you can't reach his back, just an inch away & all you manage to hold is the air.

You're hurting, you can feel it. Your feet took steps on its own & your right hand moved &,"Kyouya...",you say; you grabbed his right arm. You stayed like that for a moment. You were both looking down, hiding your eyes.

The wind blew a little & you took a deep breath & look up. "You still haven't heard what I have to say...Kyouya."

He held your hand w/ his left hand. He looked at you a fake smile plastered on his face, "Shiyomi, you really are a good friend...There's nothing wrong w/ you...it's me...It's just."

Then he embraces you, tight. It feels like he doesn't want to let go of you. He thinks, 'She even worries about me...as a friend. I should not expect more than that. It is asking too much...Am I asking too much?' He says, "It's just...I can't help it..." You just smile & think, 'What I'm going to do right now...is one of the sane things I could've done...' You embrace him back & you feel him tense up somehow but relaxes as you pat his back a little. "Kyouya...you give up easily...I am disappointed."

~Kyouya's POV~

Your eyes are still closed but the words that came out her lips caused confusion, "Shiyomi?"

"Kyouya you promised to be there for me...Why are you leaving all of a sudden?" You back away a little to look at her. You saw her smiling face, only urging you to fall for her deeper. "I don't understand?"

She sighed, "You were always the one to tell me you can't understand even if you do." She holds her hand up in front of you. You haven't noticed that you were holding hands w/ her & you see it. You must've done it involuntarily for you cannot contain your feelings anymore.

You wanted to let go of her hand, embarrassed of what you did, but you found yourself only holding her hand tighter. She breaths deeply once again & says, "You have my trust...Kyouya. I'm giving you the privilege. Don't ask me why because I don't know the explanation." You knew what she meant & you're dumbfounded. You don't know whether to stay calm or shout your heart out. You still didn't let go of her hand. And you felt her tugging on your hand. "Kyouya, come on...It's going to rain, see?"

You still can't gain your sanity & you're just following her. After minutes of walking & things started to sink in to you. You gave out a smirk, pulled her & cornered her on the wall.

~Your POV~

Kyouya cornered you to the wall just as your about to reach your room. You look into his eyes and realize that it just started to sink in to him. You smirked in return, "I see...don't get your head to full of it Kyouya...I could always take it back."

He smiles & says, "Thank you..."

"Thank you? You're not supposed to say that...It's not like a favour you know."

He clearly wasn't expecting that he means that much to you. "Kyouya would you be so kind to move & let me go to sleep, I'm kind of tired you know."

"Not before this..." And he kissed you, neither on the cheeks nor on the forehead but on your lips. You didn't complain for this time you didn't deprive yourself of the fact that you somehow wanted it. You kiss him back and you did that for a while. You ended your kiss and feel him caress you cheek & lips. He stares at you for a while & says calmly, "Go to your room now...You could use some rest."

Then you went to your room & the moment you closed the door you went to your bed & buried your face on the pillow. You say to yourself, "Oh my...I have a boyfriend?" Then you drifted off to sleep thinking how are you supposed to act towards each other.

~Kyouya's POV~

You walk towards your room quietly and closed the door. You breathe deeply and thought, 'Just this once, Kyouya...No one will ever know...permit me this chance...please!' Then clutched your fist & you quietly say, "Yes!" Then you went to your bed & tried to sleep but you were filled of the things you will do for Shiyomi finally sleep takes over you.

~Your POV~

In the morning, everyone was seated at the limousine & your sitting beside Kyouya but your bags were in between you two. The host club were loud & they were all bothering each other.

~FF(Brief misadventures)~

So you have been w/ Kyouya for more than 2 months now & the Host club already knows the 'thing' between you two & they were wondering how come you don't show much affection to each other. You just answer them plainly, "It's not necessary."

Then Tamaki gets dramatic w/ your comment & you & Kyouya will just give each other a look saying, 'That's Tamaki' You also told Yukari & when you told her she dropped the phone & the next thing you knew is that you're talking to a laughing Yuen, saying that Yukari 'fainted' but she snatched the phone from Yuen & swore that if you refused to tell her every detail, she will get the earliest flight to Japan & make you tell her personally! So your lives have been going on.

~Details of the Past Months~

After the field trip, you tried to go to Haruhi's house & spend the whole day w/ her but the Host Club showed up again. You were wearing baggy jeans, a navy blue shirt & a cap. You hid your whole hair in the cap. In the market you decided to buy some other things & told her to go first. You just followed the map she gave you & you now see her house, you were carrying your groceries. The limousine already left so you didn't have an idea that the Host club is there.

She gave you a spare key so you turned the lock & opened the door.

"Haruhi...I'm..." You look at the living room.

"Shiyomi, I'm really sorry they just showed up." Then the rest went fine, Haruhi's father liked you but he treats Tamaki as an enemy.

You also went to Karuizawa. They had this contest & you just let them do what they do. Kyouya took you for a stroll & bought some souvenirs. Hikaru acted a little off the road so they have to device a plan.

~FF to Kyouya's Unwanted Day out~

You were w/ Haruhi for you agreed that you'll have another day out & it's the last day of spring break. She informed you about an expo so you took it.

"Haruhi, where are we going?" You asked Haruhi. You are wearing jeans and a green sleeveless shirt plus a white sweater over it.

"We'll just look around & maybe go to the amusement park."

"Ok"

You were walking around really not pay attention to where you're walking so you didn't notice that Haruhi stopped walking & you bumped into someone. That someone held your waist so you won't fall back. You look up to see, "Kyouya...Why are you here?" You notice that he had his Evil Lord face a while ago but it leaves the moment he faced you.

"Tamaki" was all he said & you knew it...They brought the sleeping Kyouya w/ them & for some reason he was left behind.

You smiled at him, "Haruhi, We better eat first before going around...My treat." Then you found yourselves ordering in a fast food. It was the closest food store & you can clearly see that Kyouya is going to eat Tamaki alive once he sees him! So you try to ease his irritation from being hungry & not getting his well needed sleep.

You sit w/ Haruhi, facing Kyouya. Some girls tried to talk to him but he only treated them like plainly. You waited till he finished his ranting about Tamaki & asked him, "Kyouya, what time did you sleep?" His look softened when he heard your voice. You have been together w/ Kyouya for quite sometime now so you got used to some things.

"Five AM"

You gave him a scoff, "I told you to rest right?" you're clearly pissed off because he's not listening to you.

So far the only people that are able to know if ever you are pissed off are your Father, Yukari & Kyouya. Haruhi wonders how in the world Kyouya became friends w/ Tamaki. Kyouya tells her that 'there is not a millimetre of him & Tamaki that are the same. While you were strolling, you're beside Kyouya & you whisper to him.

"You're wrong...Kyouya" He looks at you & gives you a smile. Unknown to you, someone is watching from the other alley. Kyouya becomes so amused w/ the Melon chips that he sees & you & Haruhi both gave out a giggle. Several moments later the cup incident happened & the lady recognizes you as well. She says, "Oh, I didn't expect to see an Ootori & a Hayashi in such place. You both sneak out too huh?"

After that incident you continue to walk around until it came to the point where you got lost because you were walking faster than them. You started to look for them when a guy approached you.

"Hello miss, seems like your lost." He has a light orange spiky hair & just like you, he has this regal air that even if he wears commoner clothes.

"I can help you...Miss?" You doubted whether to give him your name but you contradict yourself that nothing's wrong.

"Shiyomi..."

"Tanaka Kawano, I see you don't recognize me."

"Huh...I know that you're not a commoner."

"Just like you, right? Very well I am from class B-2 of Ouran, I see you a lot but I didn't have the guts to approach you."

"Oh", was all you can say while you thought, 'We're schoolmates? Great now to find my way...Kyouya must me deathly worried for me!' He takes you around and notices that you're not fond of talking.

"I suggest that we wait in one place, which is easily seen so they could find you...that is, if they are looking for you." He whispered the last part.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I just said they must be looking for you."

Tanaka tells you a lot about his life & you just listen

"You know, Shiyomi-san...the reason that I'm here is because I just broke up w/ my girlfriend..."

You thought, 'My this guy is incredibly talkative!...Kyouya where are you?'

He continues, "I really thought that she was for real but she...she used me.*bow & hides eyes*...I trusted her but...she betrayed me."

Having nothing else better to do, you started listening to Tanaka. You can't call them either for you decided to leave your phone to have the ultimate commoner experience but here you are...you're really experiencing it...like a commoner child...being LOST! You paid attention to what Tanaka is saying, "She made me trust her, Shiyomi-san. She said that she really loved me but the next thing I knew was she just used her connection to me to improve their company & the worst part is she just 'threw me' away like a piece of rag after she got what she desired."

"Tanaka-san you'll get over it...eventually."

"I can't say that...she made it seem so real; her embraces, her touch and the kisses she gave me...It's so hard to believe that they were all fake! I found scheme papers & I saw profiles of me...It was like I am an experiment."

You were now somehow sympathizing w/ Tanaka but you keep your calm composure.

"Shiyomi-san, Thank you for your company...I really needed someone to talk to. But after what she did, I realized that you can never fully trust a person w/ your heart, especially if that person has something to do w/ business. Those people will only 'use you' & then dispose you later on."

Then you said, "Tanaka-san..."

Then you heard a familiar voice, "Shiyomi!"

~Haruhi's POV~

Your thinking to yourself, 'I have never seen Kyouya-senpai worry this much. You see Kyouya still having his calm posture but is searching non-stop, his eyes diverted from one direction to another every second. I still wonder how they are able to understand each other, each are complex beings.'

~Kyouya's POV~

Your thinking, 'I can't believe I let her out of my sight! Damn it Kyouya, You're useless!' You're running for almost 2 hours, looking for Shiyomi. Then you saw her on a bench talking to a...guy?! You felt another pang in your heart, like you want to rip off the guy from her side. She had her calm face as usual but you see a hint of sadness in her eyes.

You called her, "Shiyomi!" She turned her head towards you & you ran in front of her. She stands up & quickly went to your side.

She gave you a relieved smile before introducing the guy to you, "Tanaka-san, this is Kyouya, my boyfriend."

You somehow felt one step higher than the guy for the way she introduced you.

"Kyouya, this is Tanaka-san, a schoolmate of ours" You look the guy & he offered his hand for a handshake, "I am Tanaka Kawano, nice meeting you...Kyouya?"

"Kyouya Ootori" You answer him & you saw him give a, what you think, a malicious smirk. You got annoyed w/ his actions & especially when he said, "You have a fine lady, Kyouya-san, keep watch." You still had your emotionless face but you hold Shiyomi's shoulders & keep her close to you.

"Thank you & goodbye." Then you walked away w/ Shiyomi, you know you don't want further association w/ this man.

~Your POV~

You felt Kyouya's uneasiness towards the guy & you thought, 'Is he jealous?' Then you look at him ~.~ some more & assure yourself, 'Yup...He is jealous.' He still won't let you go.

"I'm really sorry, Kyouya, I ventured too far."

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't watch you" You understood that you both had your faults & just let the silence say it all.

~Somewhere in the world~

"Do you think it worked?"

"It should, one may not show it but the thought is bored into her mind...Let's just wait & all will fall into place."

~Back to you~

You went to the booth because the PA (public announcer) described Kyouya's looks & you both figured out that Tamaki is there. Kyouya borrowed Tamaki's phone & called for a car. You're now riding Kyouya's Limousine. You're leaning against him.

"Kyouya?"

"Yes"

"You got jealous?"

Kyouya knew he cannot hide anything from you so he just answered truthfully, "Yes."

You knew that he needs assurance so you say, "You have nothing to worry about, you're definitely more special..." you gave him a peck on his lips.

"More...special *Joking tone*...Did I hear it right." He says as if not even wanting you to consider that guy 'special'. He can really be merciless when it comes to guys.

"Come on..." Then he gave you a smirk & held your hand throughout the ride. You went inside your house & you already knew that you're father won't be there (he had another business trip, like always), cause he said that there was an extension & that he'll come back next week. So you went up & thought about the whole day until sleep came to you.

~Kyouya's POV~

You ride the car & soon reached your empty house...your whole family is on their own business meetings. Something tells you not to relax & you took a shower. You went to your laptop & search Kawano Tanizaki; you saw his file & thought how he possesses a suspicious background. You decided that you'll just look at it some other time for you still have to make up for your lost sleep. You remembered how Shiyomi got pissed off when she learned that you didn't listen to her. So you sleep drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Me: Hello! I really need to sleep! Sorry I'll write tomorrow.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Your classes are all done & you're currently w/ the Host Club. Kyouya always tries to get the chance to bring you home. There are even times when you sneak out & call him that you're already on your way to your house. Moments ago Haruhi opened the door & suddenly Hunny's little brother started fighting w/ him. Mori told you all that it's just a way of greeting for families that specialize in martial arts. While they were fighting you see Kyouya typing in his laptop again so you go to him.

"Kyouya...computing expenses of the Host club again?"

You see him rubbing his temples & give you a nod. Since you two are together, he lets you see what he does & believe it or not you have seen his 'holy' clipboard! You look at the expenses flashed on the computer.

He says, "The expenses are more than expected so there are no significant increases in profit." You thought, 'He's a really business-minded...' you see that there are increase in profit but you know that Kyouya wants it to double by the end of the month. You pointed things where he can cut off some budget & first one is the dessert.

He rationalized, "Can't do that...Hunny-senpai will go ballistics."

Then you pointed on the designs. "Can't do that either...Tamaki."

So you both talk about money-making things to develop for the club until you heard them announce that Hunny is the winner. The club went in front of the gym & Chika suddenly comes out. He tells you all how he is frightened by his older brother's unexplainable love of cake. They agreed to settle it all w/ a fight. The day ended w/ Hunny winning & you all went home. As usual Kyouya takes you home.

When you reached your house, the door opened the moment you got out of the car & you heard...

"My angel!" You rushed to your father & gave him a hug.

"Daddy..." He noticed Kyouya & gave him a meaningful smile.

~Kyouya's POV~

Shiyomi's father gave you a meaningful smile.

"Kyouya, would you like to go inside for a while?" Shiyomi's father invites you. You look at him & once again you talk the language of men. You know better than to refuse...heck you have no right to refuse! So you say,

"Yes, Hayashi-san" Then you went inside w/ them. You all sat on the living room.

"My angel...I say you change first." Shiyomi look at her Dad then at you. You knew that she's suspicious...but shuns the idea.

"Ok", you hear her say. Once Shiyomi is out of sight & earshot, her father looks at you sternly & say, "I see, the time you are spending w/ my daughter has greatly increased..." You know that this is a very serious matter.

"Yes, sir." He smirks at your remark, "Young man, I'll go straight to the point...answer it truthfully...Are you & Shiyomi in a relationship, other than friends...that is?"

You know that there's no use lying."Yes, sir."

He raises an eyebrow."How long already?"

"Since the fieldtrip, sir."

"I see...just remember what I said the first time we talked & you'll be fine."

Honestly, you're starting to get nervous & you gulped a little. "I understand, sir."

He gives you another meaningful smile; "Very well, I assume that Shiyomi will not know a thing about this talk...right?" Then you both heard Shiyomi.

~Your POV~

You walk to them, "I'm done Daddy." You walk beside your father. You look at Kyouya & you noticed that in spite of his emotionless face, to you he looked like he just came out of an interrogation room. So you asked, "I don't mean to be nosy but...What were you talking about?" You heard your father give a short hearty laugh while Kyouya remains silent.

Then your father said, "About business matters, my angel. Now, Kyouya I think you should be on your way now."

"Yes, sir.", he replied.

Something really tells you that Kyouya is not alright.

Your father interrupts the silence once again, "Well you should see him off my dear; I'll be in the dining room."

You & Kyouya head to the doors while your father head the other way. You knew something was wrong so you asked Kyouya, "What's wrong you look awkward?"

He turns your way & gives you a smile, "Maybe I'm just tired...Well I'll be off now."

"Ok" you say not completely convinced.

"Shiyomi...", he calls to you again.

"Yes"

"...I almost forgot, you have anything to do tomorrow...it's weekend"

Inside your head you look at your mental organizer before saying, "Nothing much...my father will be going at the research facilities tomorrow...so yeah, I'm free."

He gives you a smirk, "Good...I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye", you say but he doesn't move, you try to figure out what you forgot.

"Oh...Sorry." You gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Bye...your one demanding person."

He just smirks & says, "I know..."

You playfully hit his arm. "Bye" you say for the last time & he waves at you before the car took off.

~In the dining room...Father's POV~

You just talked to Kyouya, which you have confirmed your daughter's boyfriend. You thought, 'Good choice.' Then your daughter arrived at the dining room & you both sat down. She asks about your trip & you tell it w/ your jolly self. You finished dinner & you ask her about school & she tells you what happened until...

"Daddy?"

"Yes, my angel?"

She gets uneasy, "I kind of have something to tell you."

You just smiled at her while you thought,'...A really good kid, you are Shiyomi...' You're a feeling a little flattered because you knew what she is going to tell you & you're glad that she's doing so.

"Daddy...You know...I..."

"My angel, just tell me ok...no need to be nervous."

She looks at you then finally let it out, "Kyouya is...somehow...my boyfriend now..."

You see that she's holding her breath so you let out a short laugh, "I always thought that would happen...eventually."

~Your POV~

You are so nervous & you know that you have to tell your father. You thought, 'It's not worth lying about it...' So you let it out, not knowing how your father is going to take it. Surprisingly, he said that he was expecting it. You stood up & went to your father, he is still sitting. You gave him a hug, your face rested on his shoulders. You say, "Thanks dad."

He holds your arm & says, "I just can't believe that you've grown that much."

You went to your room & got your phone. You haven't called Yukari for a while so you guess that it's about time. You tried to contact her but something is interrupting in the line. So you decided to stop for a while & the moment you stopped, your phone rang & you see You & Yukari's picture.

Yukari: SHIYOMI! IT'S SO HARD TO CONTACT YOU!

You: Yukari...I have been trying to contact you...just this while ago.

Yukari: Oh, we must've been interrupting each other. Anyway, I haven't heard from you in ages. Well what's new?

You: Nothing...I just told my father about Kyouya...

Yukari: ...OH MY! How did uncle take it?

You: Surprisingly, he even said he was expecting it...

Then you continued to talk. You told her that the Ouran Festival is about to come & that the art club wants to 'highlight' your works. She just answered

Yukari: Of course they would want to 'highlight' your works, they are a sensation in the world!

So you talk some more until you both got tired & said your goodbyes. Soon you fell asleep.

~Kyouya's POV~

You finally reached your house & you know that your father just came back from a business trip. You ate dinner alone & head towards your room. You bathe & you just finished dressing when you heard a knock on your door.

"Kyouya?...This is onee-chan!" You heard your sister from the other side. You opened the door & your sister sees you, a towel still over your head.

"What is it Fuyumi-nee-chan?" You both sit on your couch.

She says in a cheery tone, "Nothing I just thought I'd visit my baby brother! So how is school?"

"Nothing much...",you reply but right now you're thinking about Shiyomi & the confrontation from her father.

"By the way, father wants to talk to you...in his office." You suddenly shifted your eyes while you thought, 'Is she joking? Why would father talk to me?' But your sister's face was serious.

"Kyouya...I'll be off now. Father is waiting..." Then she left. You took off the towel off your head & head to the office. While walking you thought, 'I bet this is only another task...*sighs*'

Soon you're in front of the office & you hesitate for a while but knocks anyway.

"Kyouya?...Come in." you opened the door & found your father sitting & his desk in front of him as usual.

"You called for me, father." He motions for you to sit on the chair in front & you do as he tells you. "Kyouya...All efforts will have its result."

You look at your father a little confused but you guess that he's just going to give you another lecture. He continues, "You must be tired, go to bed & rest yourself..." You are definitely confused right now. You thought, 'Is my father drunk or possessed?...I don't smell alcohol so...yeah he's possessed..O.o' You stand up, still calm & say, "I'll be off now, father." Then you gave him a bow. You walk towards the door & when you are about to turn the knob, you heard your father again, "Kyouya...one more thing..." You turned to face your father. "...just keep on doing what you're doing...off you go now." You gave him a nod, went out & closed the door behind you. Inside your head you're bumping your head in a wall while you thought,'...That is definitely not father...I need to call the private police!...He just miraculously complimented me?!...' You entered your room & went to bed but you grab your laptop on the way. You turned it on & went to Tanaka Kawano's files again. You thought, 'Time to get my father's actions out of my head...maybe he's just tired...I'll have to find that Kawano's background.' You won't let something suspicious like that pass, especially if it concerns Shiyomi.

~The next day~

You had your breakfast & Kyouya called you. Your father already went to the research facilities. Kyouya tells you that he'll pick you up & that you'll go to some place. Your phone is ringing & you see that Kyouya & your picture appears so you answer it

You: Hello

Kyouya: Hello...Ohayo, Shiyomi"

You: Ohayo...So what now?

Kyouya: You had your breakfast already?

You: Yes...you

Kyouya: Not yet...Well I'll pick you up in 30 minutes, Ok?

You: No...In an hour...take your breakfast first or I won't go w/ you at all [...I knew it, he didn't eat breakfast yet!]

You figured out a way to contradict Kyouya's insisting nature...by giving him consequences. It's a mind game you both played.

Kyouya: [This girl can drive me crazy!]...Ok, in an hour...

You: That's more like it...bye

Kyouya: Bye...

You: Matte (wait). Kyouya…

Kyouya: hn?

You: I love you

Then she suddenly hung up. Kyouya became red all over his face & tried so hard not to burst w/ all the emotions. So you're now riding in the Limousine. You're wearing jeans & nice gray long sleeves. Kyouya holds your hand & you just look outside the window when both your phones ringed. Once you both picked up you hear, "GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!" It was Tamaki & you both figured out that he's using the 'Host Club & Shiyomi line' & he's talking to all of you all at once. You press the hang up button of your phone because you'll hear Tamaki through Kyouya's...

Tamaki:...Oh wait...Shiyomi got disconnected...

You:*speaking through Kyouya's phone*...Tamaki, I didn't get disconnected, I hung up...

Tamaki:...OH MY GOD THERE'S A GHOST IN THE PHONE LINE! AND SHE'S IMITATING SHIYOMI!

Kyouya:*holding the phone w/ an outstretched arm*...Tamaki, she's w/ me...

Tamaki: Oh she's w/ you...wait SHE'S W/ YOU! IT'S EARLY IN THE MORNING PLUS IT'S WEEKEND!... Kyouya I'll get you...you perve-

He was cut off by Kyouya talking as calmly as possible...One could not tolerate Tamaki's noise in the morning this much...It's one of Kyouya's talent!

Kyouya: Tamaki...what are you saying? You're the one who has a corrupted mind, thinking about these kind of things...

You: Calm down now...it's not what you think you know, we're just hanging out...

You & Kyouya gave each other a look both saying, 'That's Tamaki', you often gave this look when Tamaki goes all out weird.

You: Tamaki...you calm now?

Hikaru: Our lord is...

Kaoru:...Losing his mind!

Hunny: Ohayo! Tamaki...what is it?

Mori: Hmn

Kyouya: Tamaki?

Tamaki: AS I WAS SAYING! I'D LIKE ALL OF US TO VISIT MY DAUGHTER!

Hikaru & Kaoru: We're fine w/ it!

Hunny: I'll bring cake to Haru-chan!

Mori: Hmn

Kyouya: Tamaki...Shiyomi & I can't-

You:*cutting off Kyouya*...We're in, Tamaki

Tamaki: GOOD I'LL SEE YOU THERE!

Then you hung up. Kyouya looks at you & say, "What was that about?" You smile at him.

"Nothing...I don't want you getting caught in between your friend & me...& I want to see Haru-chan as well."

~Kyouya's POV~

She just told you that she doesn't want you getting caught in between her & Tamaki. You thought, 'She knows me more than I know myself...she perceives things beforehand...' So you say, "It's ok. If you don't want to go..."

"No I want to..." Then you realize the words that Fuyumi told you, she always reduce the pressure you feel.

You say to her, "You always look out for me..."

She smiles & says, "And you just do the same..."

~Your POV~

The rest of the travel was quiet. You finally arrived at Haruhi's house & the Host Club knocks...You see Haruhi's father & he didn't have the right consciousness at first for he didn't mocked Tamaki right away but when he gained it, all you can say in your head was,'...tsk, tsk, tsk...poor Tamaki...' So you found out that Haruhi was kidnapped by the Zuka Club of Lobelia Academy. You went to Lobelia & the others disguised themselves as 'Benibara fans.' You got inside the academy & when Kyouya pulled you away from them & walked away.

You said, "Kyouya, wouldn't it be rude to leave them just like that?"

He pushes his glasses up, "Actually, I am looking after them...& you're definitely going w/ me..." So you just followed Kyouya & he went to the technical room while the others, as they consider it, 'spied' on them. On the tech booth you're both being entertained. Kyouya devised a plan so he called someone to send him a copy of a specific picture from the Host club dance. While waiting, you & Kyouya talk.

You: What are you planning this time?

Kyouya: Something...*pushes up glasses*...interesting. Sometimes you just have to make use of what is available...like connections.

You: Oh really...

Kyouya: Wait, as I remember...Why didn't you join us back then?

You: In the dance?...Well as you know Mr. Ootori, I am not a fan of the Host club...

Kyouya: I thought Yukari could've pulled you somehow.

You: *evil smirk*...It's easy I simply said I was sick...sick of hearing girls squealing...

You talk some more & then that part came...Kyouya pushed the button &..."Well, you missed that..."

You look at the screen & see Haruhi kissing a girl...You were a little shock for you know that Haruhi is a girl. You look at Kyouya & he understood that you wanted an explanation.

"Tamaki" was all he said & you got it in an instant. Then all of them headed home but you & Kyouya remained in front of the gate . Kyouya didn't call the Limousine.

"Kyouya, aren't we going home?" He just takes your hand & kisses your forehead.

"Not quite, let's go somewhere else...Are you ok w/ it?" Since your original plan was to hang out w/ Kyouya & you only got diverted when Tamaki called you agreed to go w/ him. He started walking still holding your hand. You arrived at the amusement park & he sees you smile.

"Shiyomi, like what you see?" You look at him & you are reminded when he took you out when Yukari just left the country.

"Come, I'll get you ice cream." He pulled you to the ice cream store. He knew that you love strawberry so he ordered for you & he got himself Chocó mint chip.

~Kyouya's POV~

You took Shiyomi in an amusement park. You got her ice cream then you bought a 'ride all you can' tickets. You started w/ the roller coaster & instead of screaming you see Shiyomi, laughing. You thought,'...weird as always...' You just continue to go on rides & when you both got tired you sat on a bench. She's holding yet another stuffed toy, a big one, in her right hand & eating ice cream, again, w/ her left hand. You just look at her, happy that you saw her laughing & smiling all day. When she finished her ice cream she smiles at you & say, "Thank you...Kyouya" You just gave her a smirk. It was almost a great day if only...

~Your POV~

You were talking to Kyouya when you heard, "Shiyomi-san..." You turn your head & see Tanaka. He sits beside you & say, "Shiyomi-san I didn't expect you to be here!" You gave him a slight nod before saying,"...me too."

You hear Kyouya clear his throat a little & you knew that he's being uneasy again. "I see, your w/ Kyouya-san, nice seeing you as well Kyouya-san!" Kyouya replies while giving a 'fake smile', "Nice seeing you too, Tanaka-san. What brings you here?"

"Nothing important, just taking walks on a weekend." Tanaka replied w/ an equally hypocrite tone. Tanaka diverted his gaze to you once more, "Uh, Shiyomi-san...I was wondering if you could get me in the art club?"

Kyouya holds your hand. "Tanaka-san...you should talk to Umi-san, the president."

"Oh I see, could you help me then?" Kyouya gets his phone & tells them to send a car at the amusement park.

"I'll try...*diverts to Kyouya*...Can we go home now?"

He smiles at you, "Yes, a car is on its way."

You then heard Tanaka, "I shall be on my way too, Sayonara...Shiyomi-san, Kyouya-san" You wave at him but you see Kyouya give him an empty stare. Once he turned his back, a trace of smirk is plastered on his face. There was only silence & then the car arrived moments later. Once inside the car you said to Kyouya, "Kyouya...You're jealousy is quite evident." He looks at you like he doesn't know what you're talking about.

"Huh?"

You just smile at his remark, "Then I guess...*smirk*...I should hang out w/ Tanaka some time, right?"

He raises an eyebrow to your words & he suddenly becomes stern."Shiyomi, if he ever bothers you..."

You giggle, "Yeah... , I don't want private police" But his face still don't change.

"Shiyomi, he's background is suspicious..."

You just joke w/ him, "Yes, Mr. Ootori" Then you give him a peck on the lips. His face softened & the whole ride was quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hello! Hope you enjoy & thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>You're w the art club planning for the upcoming Ouran festival next month. The whole club still vouches for the exhibit of your artworks. You were just listening to them & hoping that they'll finish soon for your really want to go home. They are telling Umi, the president, their suggestions. Umi is in a freshman but she's really great in managing the club. It's actually you they wanted to be the president but you refused because you didn't want to bother things like that.

Student1: Let's go w/ that plan! I am sure that all of them will be held captive of the famous Hayashi masterpieces, right Umi-san.

Umi: I agree only w/ Shiyomi-san's permission...Shiyomi-san is it alright?

You:*snaps out of thoughts*...I am fine w/ it but you should also display the works of others...

They all look at you & listen intently for you never say nonsensical things. It was like you are their goddess & they're willing to follow your every order...

Umi: Ok...I'll go w/ Shiyomi-san's suggestions.

Everybody agreed & they started chatting about the background designs & concept. Umi admires you, a LOT. Slowly all of you heard knocking on the door & it creaking open. It revealed someone familiar.

Person: Excuse me? Is this the art club?*looks around & then sees you, cheers up*...Shiyomi-san!

Umi: Who are you & why are you calling Shiyomi-san?...[Who does he think he is to call her by her first name?...He has no respect!*obviously, Umi is an avid fan of yours*]

Person: Sumimasen...I am Tanaka Kawano...I assume that you're Umi-san?

Umi: Yes I am...[come to think of it, he's cute!^_^]

Tanaka walks towards your direction. You didn't pay attention to him at all. He is now in front of you & he's hands are at the back of his head.

Tanaka: Uhm...Shiyomi-san, could you?*He's looking really shy & he's stuttering a little.*

You look up at him & remember what he told you in the amusement park. Somehow you're thinking about Kyouya saying that he is suspicious. You thought, 'Is he really suspicious?...*thinks about Kyouya's personality*...nah, maybe Kyouya's just worried.' You didn't notice that you've been spacing out for a while so you finally see Umi's hand waving in front of you.

Umi: Shiyomi-san?...Shiyomi-san?

You: *snaps out of thoughts & looks straight at Umi*...Oh I'm sorry I was just...thinking.

Umi:*she blushes a little*...Anyway what is he talking about, Shiyomi-san?

You: He wants to join the club.

Umi: Really! Wow

Umi pulls Tanaka everywhere & just started introducing him to everyone. Like your usual self, you just stare out the window. Some students would ask your advice for the fest. Unknown to you, Tanaka tries to grab a chance to be your company & after 5 tries he finally succeeded. He sits by your side w/c kind of annoys you since you take into consideration Kyouya's words plus your feeling uneasy when he is around.

Tanaka: Shiyomi-san... I was wondering, how are you?

You: *really not paying attention*...I'm fine.

Tanaka: It's been a while since we had a talk...I mean, I can see that you & Ootori-san are doing great!

You: Yes, thank you...*looking at watch*

Tanaka: *smirks*...You know Shiyomi-san, I already moved on...

You: I can see that...*sighs*

Tanaka: I just want to warn you...you know...Ootori-san is...

You:*suddenly pays attention*...What about Kyouya?

Tanaka:[Finally I have her attention...now to continue...]...I just don't desire you to experience what I have...

You: *looks intently at Tanaka*...What exactly?

Tanaka:*just looks at the door, you are seeing his side view*...He might-

He was cut off w/ Umi pulling him & finally announcing that the meeting is done. As soon as you went out the door, you notice that someone is catching up to you & you're pretty sure that it was Tanaka. He called out to you but when you faced him a hand covered both your eyes.

You can't see a thing when suddenly you heard that soothing voice, "Guess who? My Angel..."

You knew him before he said anything, the touch of those hands...& that...that soothing voice of his. You turned your head a smile plastered on your face. "Dad!" You say your father flashing you a hearty smile.

"What are you doing here?" You hear him chuckle.

"Nothing I just thought I'd visit you, my angel" He notices Tanaka & gives him a not rude but plain look.

He walks to both of you & says, "Hello, I'm Tanaka Kawano, Hayashi-san, I am Shiyomi-san's schoolmate & we're in the same year." He knew that he is your father but as you can remember you haven't told him anything...so you just thought, [Nah...Maybe that's just business life, you have to know every company owner]

Your father just acknowledged him, "Tanaka Kawano, well nice meeting you." Tanaka gave a bow & said his goodbye as well. You didn't see him grit his teeth when he turned his back & you notice that your father just stared at him until he is out of sight. Your father told you that he thought of picking you up himself. That's a really rare thing to do, not only for you but also for every child of a tycoon. Parents don't usually had time to spend w/ their kids for they are busy managing the business. As always he asks you about school & he suddenly called out...

~Kyouya's POV~

Shiyomi just told you that she has a meeting in the art club & as you look at the watch you saw that it was almost time. Good thing that the host club is closing already. You thought of fetching her. You smiled at the thought of seeing Shiyomi...your just too dazed for her & can't remove her from your mind! You yearn for her presence; cheering you up, playing her mind games on you, everything. You are now walking on the hallways when heard your name being called...

~Your POV~

"Kyouya-san", you heard your father call out. You snap your head in front of you & see that it is indeed Kyouya. You thought that you're not going to be able to see him today but there is 'fate' & it's making every possible way! He rushes to you & your father shakes hands with him warmly. You look suspiciously at your father & made a coughing sound. Your father notices & gains his composure.

"Shiyomi-chan, I was about to fetch you..." Kyouya talks to you. But instead of you answering it was your father who replied, "Well I beat you there...maybe next time" They gave each other a meaningful look which you failed to notice. Then there was silence. When you're about to go to inside you limo Kyouya blurts out.

"Hayashi-san, Shiyomi-chan...Father invites you to dinner in our estate this coming Saturday"

Your father gave out a smile & said, "Tell him I look forward to it." Then he entered the limo. You went in first so you just waved at him. In the car your father talks to you.

"My angel, who was that Kawano-san?" Your Dad really looks serious & he seems to demand answer.

"Dad, he's just an acquaintance...no one important."

"Well, just keep your distance; I don't trust the looks in his eyes..." You know that your father only tells you things that really concerns or bothers him.

You just look at your father in wonder & say, "I understand."

When you reached home your father had yet another surprise to unravel to you.

"My angel…just as promised." At first you were confused but when you saw your father handing you a white ushanka (it's the famous Russian-style of hat) you were filled with glee.

"Oh Daddy!" Then you literally pounced on him & gave him the most sincere hug you could ever give.

"Well I think I should be doing this a lot more often so I'd be receiving such hugs from you, Shiyomi-chan." He said after having a hearty chuckle.

"Thank you Daddy! I get to be w/ you & then Yukari-chan…then we can even go around leisurely!" Your father was surprised on how lively you sound & he couldn't help but thank Kyouya at the back o his head, [Ootori Kyouya, thank you for bringing back the happiness in her. Are you seeing this Hoshiko, my love? Our daughter's all smiles you see.].

You tried on the hat & said, "How do I look then Otou-san?" He tried to look scrutinizing at first but then smiled, "Well I think you should start packing so you'd complete the look." You rushed to your room, but not before giving your father a kiss on the cheek which made him grin ear to ear.

"Just wait till you get there my angel. Ah surprises, it's fun preparing them."

You called onto your maid & asked her to help you pack. You started scavenging your closet & throwing clothes on the bed which the maid started to put in your suitcase. "Lady, I have never seen you so worked up!" She said while getting teary eyed because of happiness & disbelief.

"Ah Momo-chan! I just can't contain it. Thank you for helping me pack" Then after getting all the things you need, you called Yukari.

Yukari: Moshi moshi! Shiyomi-chan!

You: Yukari! How have you been! I missed you!

Yukari: O_o uhm ok. Shiyomi, is there something wrong?

You: What? Nothing! Why do you ask?

Yukari: Well you're like THAT!

You: What 'that'?

Yukari: You're cheery?! OMG What happened to you & Kyouya?! Did you do "it"?

You: What are you?! *sudden realization of what Yukari is talking about* WHAT?! HECK NO! *you blushed a thousand shades of pink*

Yukari: *sounding a bit disappointed but relieved somehow* Oh well. So how are things up?

You: Fine just fine. [One second thought I would not rather tell her directly that we're going there. *evil smirk* Looks like that's one trait I got from father.]

Both of you continued to talk eliciting giggles one after another. You told her about the date & the adventures you had w/ the Host Club. She sounded really happy as well when talking about her relationship w/ Yuen. Until the conversation is coming to an end.

You: Well that's it for now.

Yukari: Wow Shiyomi-chan, it feels like were really moving on from the past.

You: Yeah…feels good, ne? Yukari-chan

Yukari: But I'm so thankful that out of the past we still have each other in our present.

You: Aww being sentimental again Yukari! *somehow you feel your eyes get watery as well*

Yukari: Well till next call I guess.

You: Yup, See you tomorrow!

Yukari: What are you-

You: Bye

Yukari: Hey!

You were smirking imagining how unsettled she'd be. You heard your phone ringing again but seeing it was Yukari you just ignored it.

Early next morning you found yourself in your private plane.

"Dad we didn't have to use the plane. It would be much more economical to just avail the commercial flights." You really preferred common things rather than this grandeur.

"My angel, I'm sorry to say that I only have 2 days maximum for a vacation & I had to go straight to America for another business meeting." You pouted which made your father pinch your cheek lightly.

"Ok but I'm confiscating your business paraphernalia for that 2 days." You really wanted to let your father have a good time. Although it took a while to get him to surrender his business things, you managed anyway.

You are now knocking in front of Yukari's door while you & your father exchanging playful looks seeing that none of you had spoken about the visit to Yukari nor to her father. A maid came but you motioned your fingers to be quiet.

You hear Yukari from the living room, "Who was that?" The chair she was sitting on was turned the other way so she can't see you. Then you snuck up behind the chair. She was holding her phone trying to call someone which you found out to be you since your phone started vibrating in your pocket, it was a good thing you had it on silent mode. You got your phone & heard her "Shiyomi! You have a lot of explaining to do! What are you talking about last night?" Then with the greatest stealth you can muster you tried to get your face beside her & said, "I'm sorry I thought I was perfectly clear."

Then she turned to face you! "SHIYOMI! OH MY GOODNESS!" You almost regretted what you did since you were captured in a deathly hug.

"Yu…ka….ri…can't…." When she let you go you had your swirly eyes & your body limp from the shaking embrace & lack of air. Your father went to the study room to join Yukari's father.

You spent almost the whole day chatting w/ each other & your fathers joining you shortly. It was decided that you'd all go out after lunch & see the place. You were all walking in the street enjoying the stroll. It was almost evening when you stopped by a fancy restaurant. This time Yuen joined the company & you were being very amused on how he & Yukari make fun of each other, then one of them goes into a tantrum & is tried to please by the other & the cycle goes on.

You were smiles & all but you thought [I wish Kyouya was here]. Unknown to you, your father gave you a hearty smile. Then he looked at his watch & thought [About time…]. Then a quartet suddenly approached the table & played soft music. You don't really pay attention since you are used to these & you had your back at them. When the piece was done, your father inquired, "& who might have given us the delight of hearing the music." He had a knowing smile on his face.

"The gentleman over there was most generous Sir. He said it was for the beautiful Miss" he motioned his hand to you.

You gave off a scoff. "Well, please do tell the gentleman that we were indeed pleased w/ the music but I am not interested in such ministrations."

"Even if it came from me?" a familiar voice said. Your eyes widen & you suddenly turned your head to the speaker almost having a whiplash.

You see none other than, "KYOUYA!" You were flabbergasted.

"What are you-?"

"Miss me?" he haughtily said while taking the empty seat next to you. Then you heard your father chuckling together with Yukari's giggling.

"Hey you!" Yukari burst out laughing while the others join the hilarity, "Hah! I'm getting back at you Shiyomi-chan!"

Then you looked at your Dad, "It was planned beforehand but I had to have Yukari-chan as an accomplice to distract you."

Then you narrowed your eyes to the guy beside you, "I thought we're on the same team?" He moved his glasses up which gave it a creepy flash, "I was just following instructions." After that he secretly snatched your hand under the table to hold it in his. You were very contented with the moment. [I wish there could be more of these. I'll treasure this while it lasts.] The night was full of amusement for all of you. Your father, Kyouya & you stayed in the Miyamoto estate for the duration of the stay. The next day you spent on a double date w/ Yukari & Yuen. They toured you around some more places while your father opted to stay w/ Hiro-san, Yukari's father. Yuen & Yukari left a while ago, saying that they'll be picking up something from Yuen's school & told you to wait there. Yukari winked at Kyouya & giggled before leaving.

~Yukari's POV~

"Yukari-chan, you think those 2 will be alright?" Yuen asked you w/ concern.

"Oh they'll be fine Yuen, plus I wanted alone time w/ you as well." You said before giving him a full kiss on the lips while cupping his face. On the back of your mind you thought, [Kyouya you better grab the chance I gave you! You owe me! *sudden change of thought* Oh Yuen, my love!"

You just gave a sigh. "Shiyomi, let's sit for a while. The walk was tiring."

"Yeah I'd love that." You were surprised when Kyouya upon settling yourselves leaned on your shoulder.

"Thanks you Hayashi-san I got the chance to be with you here." You were happy seeing Kyouya just relax like this. Usually you were the one who always leans on him, figuratively & literally. But now, it's a new side of him. You felt needed by him & you just can't help but smile.

"Ne Kyouya, w/ you being here means who's managing the host club?" You gave him a concerned look. She moved from your shoulder, earning himself a whimper from you which made him smirk.

"You'd be surprised of what Tamaki is really capable of."

"Ehhh.." But he used the opportunity of your slight surprise to cup your face & kiss your lips. You felt his hands move to your waist bringing you closer to him as you feel yourself slowly melt in his arms w/ all the tingling sensation running up your spine. After that he playfully kissed the tip of your nose.

"Did that warm you up? I thought you were getting cold."

You jestingly hit his chest. "Kyouya…" But you cannot find any words you would or could say so you just lean on him & let out a happy sigh.

~Kyouya's POV~

"We'll be going back to Japan after dinner tonight."

"Hmn" was the only reply Shiyomi said. Somehow you knew that she really wanted to stay a little longer.

"Shiyomi-chan, don't be so sad anymore ok. I'll take you here once in a while when Hiyashi-san permits us, ok?" She looked at you eagerly. Those cute big eyes liquefying your defences.

"Don't be so cute Shiyomi!" you said light-heartedly. She gave you a pout which made her cuter if possible. You lightly pinched her cheeks. "Ow" she said coyly & then giggled.

~Your POV~

You were happily spending time w/ Kyouya when Yukari & Yuen came back. You knew there are really no things that need to be "picked up." So you let it slip. You all went back to the estate & ate your dinner. You were in your room w/ Yukari. She's getting teary-eyed & all that jazz.

"Yukari don't cry now. Kyouya promised we'll be visiting again." You went to hug Yukari.

"Shiyomi-chan, time just flew that fast! I want you to stay here a little more!" She hugged you back.

"We'll be back ok. I don't really know how long until but I'll be back for you." She sniffed & sob some more. When she's all calm she said, "I'm really glad that it's Kyouya." You smiled at her & say, "Yeah me too."

So your father, Kyouya, & you are now seen off by Yukari, Hiro-san, & Yuen before the plane.

"Ryu, visit us again ok?" Yukari's father was shaking hands w/ your father.

"Ah why don't you come & visit us next time instead!" Then they exchanged meaningful looks & hugged each other in a brotherly way. Yukari was calm now, good thing Yuen was w/ her. She kissed your cheek & said, "I love you Shiyomi! See you next time."

You smiled at her & said "Love you too….Yukari-chan. Hey Yuen watch out on her for me!"

Yuen smiled to you before saying, "Consider it done!"

Yukari said to Kyouya, "You do the same for me Kyouya ok?" Kyouya just moved his glasses up. Before you knew it you were back in Japan. Your father dropped the both of you in the airport before going on another business trip.

Soon days passed & it's already Friday. You're in Kyouya's limo & you're riding home. You soon arrive at your estate. "Shiyomi, I'll see you tomorrow night..."

You just smiled at him & said, "Yeah I'll see you." You gave him a peck on the cheek & escorted you to your door. When you got home, you took a shower & you went to dinner alone, for your father is managing business matters...again.*sighs* You got to your room, you just laid on your bed & slowly drifting off to sleep. You were about to fall in a deep slumber completely when your phone rang. It rang a few more times when you finally decided to answer it.

"Hello?"

"SHIYOMI!" Your eyes snapped open & you knew that it was Yukari.

"Yukari? Are you Ok? What's happening?" You were really worried for the way that she shouted seems like the end of the world to her! You suddenly heard her giggling...you realized your misconception & now as calm as you can be say, "Yukari-chan, please be a little calm..."

She didn't seem to hear your words for she just said, "Is it true?"

"Huh? What is true?"

"Come on, Shiyomi! Are you really invited to dinner at the Ootori's?" At first it didn't sink in but as you think,

"Hey! How did you know of such a thing?"

"I have my sources...my lovely Shiyomi-chan!*smirks as she remembers talking to Fuyumi, Kyouya's older sister*...So it is true?"

You just gave her a sigh & say, "Yes its true-" She cut you off w/ a squeal & started teasing, "I hear engagement! I hear engagement! *hums wedding song*" You, even though Yukari is not around, started to feel your face become warm.

You were silent until you finally had the courage to say, "Stop that Yukari-chan! It's just a dinner..."

She giggles some more before saying, "My, oh my, you're really our innocent angel!"

"Yukari-chan!" Then you talked some more & by the time you finished its already 1 AM so you didn't had a hard time gaining your sleep. It was already dusk & the dinner is in 3 hours time. You took a bath. You still don't have something to wear but when you stepped out of the shower you saw a white dress w/c goes to your knees. It was simple yet elegant. It has a bronze-coloured waist band. You saw a note over it.

My Angel,

I got this for you, Hope you like it.

-Father

You just smiled. The maid knocks on your door & helps you w/ your hair. It ended up being braided in one.

"You really look beautiful!" You just gave her a smile & say, "Thank you" You sat on your bed for a while & thoughts ran through your head, 'Did Yukari mean...*shakes off idea*...That can't be possible...' You look at your watch & see that it's almost time so you stand up & went to your door...*Flashes blinding white light*...Soon you found yourself being welcomed in the Ootori estate.

Butler: Good evening Hayashi-san...

It was big, you know better than to expect less. Big and simple...It has modern designs but the physical attribute of the place is completely in the back of your mind for right now you're starting to feel uncomfortable. It's like something just tells you that something is not right & that something bad is going to happen.

Your father notices your uneasiness & asks you about it, "My angel, Are you feeling fine? Come inside..." You noticed that your father is already a step ahead of you & you followed shortly.

"My angel?"

You snap out of your thoughts, "I'm fine Dad..." Then you went in. The butler led you to the common room. Only Fuyumi was there & the moment she sees you her eyes lighten. When you reached the seats Fuyumi started squashing you, literally...

Fuyumi: Good evening Hayashi-san...*sees you then embraces you*...It's been a while Shiyomi-chan!

You: *can't breathe*...R-right, Fuyumi-san...too...tight...

Fuyumi:*lets go a little but holds to you still*...I'm really sorry! I can't help it your too cute! *starts embracing you again*

Your father just chuckle at how you somehow getting more acquainted w/ Fuyumi. Soon you were roaming around the place. Your father was met by Ootori-san & they had to excuse themselves. Fuyumi, on the other hand, shows you the whole place. You went to different rooms & suddenly she pulled you in front of a door...

Fuyumi: [Well she has to get use to this...besides-]*smiles* Shiyomi-chan, come here. I want you to see this.

You: Yes

Fuyumi opened the door & you see a room. It has a big LCD TV, a couch matched w/ table; well it was like a studio type room. She motioned for you to sit on the couch.

"Shiyomi-chan...This is Kyouya-kun's room"

"Huh?"

"*giggles* Well I just figure you have the right to see it. Anyway do you know that-" She was cut off by someone clearing their throat...*ahem*

Fuyumi: Huh?...*sees person*...Kyouya!

Kyouya: What are you doing here? Fuyumi-nee-chan? *he can't see you*

Fuyumi:*giggles*...Well I just thought the visitor we have right now has a right to be here...*giggles*

Kyouya realizes something & looks over Fuyumi's shoulder & he sees you..."Shiyomi...Shiyomi!" It is clear that it didn't sink in at first.

Fuyumi: "Kyouya...calm down...Well I think I'll be checking on the dinner...Bye"

She left in a haste & closed the door. You were left w/ Kyouya who just regained his composure. He is wearing a black tuxedo & damn!...He's hot! You were taking in the details when you felt him sit beside you. He took your hand & kissed it...

Kyouya: You are...perfect.

You: *smiles*...& you are hot!

He seems taken aback by your comment but gets over it anyway.

Kyouya: What can you say?

You:...Say about?

Kyouya: My room...

You: You really need my opinion?

Well usually Kyouya wouldn't care that much but you're...you're Shiyomi & everything about you he cares...Maybe it's just like that

You: It's fine...

Kyouya:*raises an eyebrow*...fine?

You:*raises an eyebrow as well*...yes fine...

Soon Kyouya realizes that this is going to an endless debate & gives a chuckle. Apparently you're thinking the same & you just gave out a content sigh.

Kyouya: Sorry I didn't get the chance to welcome you...father called for me.

You: It's ok...Fuyumi-san kept me company...& w/ that company meaning-

Kyouya:*cuts you off*...I know, let me guess you had a near-death experience...

You laughed at his remarks & you talk some more. Well it seems like you both have always something to tell each other & there are times you both laugh. Until...

Kyouya: Shiyomi...I just need to get something...I'll just get it ok...you can roam anyway.

He rushes to the 'upstairs' of his room & you start to walk around his room. You were thinking, 'Wow this is a boring room...really how can he stand this...this monotonous environment?' You were still roaming when you saw his lap top open & you sat on the table to see it. You saw his desktop background is plain black. You saw a folder that says 'pictures' & you opened it. You saw the different pictures of host club & it was all sorted by folder in order of the dates they were taken. You saw some pictures of the host club doing really WIERD things & all the pictures were candid shots. There's a picture where Tamaki is like luring Haruhi who is wearing a brown sweater & her hair is all messed up plus she wears thick glasses. There's also a picture of the dance & many more. But as you roam the pictures, you noticed that as the time progresses their smiles became more heartfelt...You thought, 'It's funny how sometimes you don't realize just how much people brings changes to your life...'This brought a smile on your face especially when you tried to pay more attention on the emotion that each of the host club portrays in each frame. Kyouya stayed as the calm person but you can clearly see that his lips curl into an imperceptible smile. You then saw a folder named, 'Shiyomi'. You were excited but you tried to glance at your sides to see if Kyouya is anywhere near. When you saw that the 'coast is clear' you opened the folder & what you see surprised you a lot...There are so many pictures of you...pictures even way before you both got together.

There was a picture of you during your grade school, another w/ little Shiyomi napping & another one where little Shiyomi walking towards the limo. You were so little & you noticed that, "Oh my..." is all you can say while you thought, 'Does Kyouya take great interest in me...even before...' When you saw the next picture you were dumbfounded. You saw little Kyouya taking a picture of himself & at the far background there's the little Shiyomi staring into space...You thought,...*smiles* Kyouya...for how long...So he's really that kid...the one who Yukari-chan & me fought w/ because of our place...' There's even a picture of you painting, reading & then you came to the one picture you remembered that you took...you both were smiling while you pinch Kyouya's cheek so that he would smile...

You finished looking at the pictures & luckily Kyouya is still not around so you try to look at the other files that might interest you. Then there's another folder named, 'Hayashi Shiyomi', something told you that you don't want to look at it but...*click*...curiosity got the better of you. When you opened it you didn't know what to think...All you had were flashbacks...flashbacks of...

~Flashbacks~

Tanaka: I just saw files of me...She just used me! Studying my background...She made it look so real

You: It's ok Tanaka...

Tanaka: Be careful Shiyomi-san...They just want the company...They just want the company...They just-...

~End of Flash~

You started to get angry & closed the files. You were gritting your teeth trying to control your fury. You sat on the couch w/ a bad temper & not even a minute has passed when you decided to leave this disgusting place!

~Kyouya's POV~

You were preparing something...when you noticed that it has taken you about 5 minutes. already & you didn't want Shiyomi to get bored so you decided that you'll just do it some other time...You thought you don't want to rush this...It should be special...I'll just do it some other time' You went down & found Shiyomi about to grab the door knob.

You rushed to her & said, "Shiyomi...I'm sorry...didn't mean to make you wait." She just remained silent & didn't even react as if she heard nothing.

She's bowing her head low & you asked, "Shiyomi are you ok?"

Still no reply...when you tried to hold her hand she slapped your hand away & retorted..."Don't touch me you fabricator!" She is not shouting but her every word was full of fury. You were confused you didn't know a thing.

"Shiyomi what are you talking about?" You tried to hold her again but she just backed away.

"Shiyomi...please, what is wrong?" You were now convinced that its not about making her wait...no Its not Shiyomi if she got mad out of that...You were still lost as to how she got this angry. "Shiyomi...tell me what's wrong?" & you still tried to get close to her not wanting the distance that she's building between you & her. "Tell me...Shiyomi whats-"

You were cut off when she started to retort..."What's wrong?...What's wrong is YOU USING ME!" she hissed, that's all her voice permitted her. To her it was a shout but it came out as a hissed. You shake your head not knowing a thing.

"What are you talking about?"

She stared at you w/ a disgusted look, "I despise you, Ootori"

You flinched at her remark. "I DESPISE you...you're a CHARLATAN" You were trying to extend your patience for you still didn't know the cause."Ootori! Was that your plan? WAS IT YOUR PLAN? WELL YOUR PATHETIC! I'M NOT THE ONE TO BE FOOLED!"

You were starting to get irritated because you didn't know what the hell she is talking about! & you can't do anything...So you raised your voice a little. "How am I supposed to know if you're not telling me?!"

She scoffs & hisses, "Oh come on, you already got caught...having those files...what do you think of me?...Something to be used?...Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not!" She was really angry.

You realized that she saw the files & your foolishness hit you. "Shiyomi...it's not like that..."

"Oh please be quiet! & how is it supposed to be...that's the reason why you took great interest of me from the first place!"

"Shiyomi...listen...I-"

She covered her ears..."I don't want to hear the words of a swindler!"

"Shiyomi...PLEASE JUST LISTEN!..." You can feel her hate building up every second & it came to the point that the tips of her ears were turning pink.

"I can't stand your presence! So it was the reason why you didn't want me around Tanaka...You were afraid that your plan might be DISCOVERED!"

You were angry at the mention of Tanaka plus Shiyomi hates you right now. You thought, 'It was all that DIRTY BASTARD'S fault!' You were angry now..."Didn't I tell you to stay away from him...HE IS SUSPICIOUS!"

Shiyomi smirked & maybe because of anger she didn't notice that her face was only inches from yours.

"No he liberated me...from your lies! You just wanted to use me! You're a shame! I can't believe I wasted my time on you...you half-wit cretin!" You were as well angry now knowing the one who poisoned Shiyomi's mind...that is why...that is why you didn't want her to even talk to him...You knew his background & you knew that he's going to cause a lot of trouble yet you just put it aside confident that you were guarding Shiyomi enough...but you guess it was all wasn't enough...You were angry not only to Tanaka but also to yourself by letting him get to Shiyomi that much.

"LISTEN SHIYOMI...I'M GOING TO PROVE YOU WRONG...MAKING SUCH ASSUMPTIONS WILL GET YOU NOWHERE..." you felt yourself trying to control your anger...right now you just wanted to call your private police & do the 'dirty work' but you won't let that happen...you want that Tanaka to suffer at your own actions & will. You were just staring at each other...not wanting to face defeat in the argument. Suddenly, you realized that the proximity of your face was minimal & you felt the urge to just close the gap. You were leaning a centimetre & surprisingly Shiyomi didn't back away nor slap you...she just stayed at her position...not sure as well.

~Your POV~

You were so enraged & you honestly tried raising your voice but hissing was all it permitted you. Your argument got to the point where you both just remained silent & you realized that both your faces are so close to each other. You didn't withdraw your glare at Kyouya & you felt him getting closer...surprising...even yourself...you didn't do anything to prevent him from doing so. You thought, 'How come I'm still mad...I still can't resist him...Have I fallen that much?' But something was wrong...he was hesitating...you just wanted to pull him but you lack the courage...you almost forgot getting angry... & all seemed to be a mess but...

*knock knock*

The sound snapped both of your figments...Reality reverberated & soon you hear Fuyumi calling to both of you.

"Kyouya-kun, Father said to proceed at the dinner & escort Shiyomi-chan..." Kyouya didn't move from where he was neither did you.

He spoke, "Yes nee-chan, I'll be escorting Hayashi-san..." Your glare intensified...he moved his face & his lips brushed to yours ever so slightly that you almost didn't feel anything yet...it's like fire that touched you. He turned his back at you & asked..."Shall we?" You just walk past him & stand before the door...He opened the door for you...You didn't show any sign of regret knowing that it'll give him a victorious feeling...You walk to the dining area making sure to keep distance & he's just the same...he doesn't show any reaction.

* * *

><p>Comments &amp; Reviews Please?<p>

Me: Well that was an intensifying chapter...wooh*starts fanning*

You:*still speechless from the fight w/ Kyouya*

Me: Silent are we?...Hello?*waves hand in front of you*...Well I'll just talk to the others...*Goes over to the host club & Kyouya*...Hey guys hows-*sees that the host club is also dumbfounded*...Uhm...guys...*goes to Tamaki & pokes him w/ a finger...he suddenly falls...the twins both gulp, honey's eyes were all watery, Mori breathes heavily & Kyouya's soul is floating above him*...Haruhi? Where are you Haruhi?...*sees Haruhi trying to help Tamaki*

You: Haruhi what happened?

Haruhi: Well they were all holding their breath & then they forgot one thing after...breath!

Me & Haruhi: *Both shakes head* Thanks guys & I'll update as soon as possible...Thanks for reading...still.


	12. Chapter 12

REMINDER: I'll be addressing your conscience as S2 (Shiyomi 2) & you'll be S1

* * *

><p>~During Dinner~<p>

Everyone was silent...like usual but unlike the both of you & Kyouya. You found yourself glancing at him every once in a while &...fate really has it...he catches you looking at him & then stares at you w/ that prided face of his. You thought,[Oh gosh! He caught me!...Hmp!...Like I care,] And then you started arguing w/ yourself.

S2: You know you should hear his side, it still counts.

S1: Who are you? AND WHY ARE YOU IN MY HEAD?!

S2: Shhhhhh! Don't shout at me mentally! It gets shaky here you know! As you hear, I am your conscience...

S1: Great! You're really the thing I need at the moment!

You said to yourself sarcastically.

S2: Stop your childish act...Kyouya will be the last person to do you wrong...

S1: And where, may I ask, are the bases of your hypothesis?

S2: Why do you need it? Isn't it clear that he loves you so much, so as to have a change in attitude so suddenly? How he TELLS & SHOWS that he LOVES YOU SO MUCH isn't that enough?

S1:*thinks for a while*...That is not enough proof, 'Words can never immortalize emotions.' One can fake the way he/she acts, it's just a matter of skill to hide the real you.

S2: You're such a pessimist; you ought to be blinded by anger at the moment.

S1: No I am not; as you can see I am trying to think things over. Now be quiet!

S2: No! That's the reason why I am here, to knock some sense into your wrath-clouded head!

S1: I really don't-

S2: Oh wait, your future sister-in-law is talking to you!*teases*

You snap out of your mental conversation & you notice that you ARE still staring at Kyouya, w/c at the moment, made you turn your head the other way in an impulse. You thought, [Hmp! Why should I be embarrassed? When you get caught looking at someone, NEVER BE SHAMED for you wouldn't have been caught if that person wasn't looking at you as well.] Once again you are brought to reality w/ Fuyumi sparking a conversation...

Fuyumi: Well, How is everything in school.

You & Kyouya: Fine, I guess...

Both of you, unknowingly, said it at the same time & when you have realized your little stunt you both looked at each other & just turned away. Fuyumi giggles at your actions then there was silence again. Something just urged you to retort or at least have an outlet to your raging hatred. So you decided to engage in the chit chat.

You: Actually...It is very busy indeed, w/ all the preparations for the school's festival, right Kyouya-san?*shot a glare*

Kyouya: *continues his eating*Right, and one can't help to loose one's patience & 'be one sided'

You were aware that he's referring to you on the 'one sided' comment but you are surely not the one to not have revenge. You knew that it's indeed the beginning of a metaphoric chat of the night.

You: True, some would also skip their share of tasks & 'lie' w/ 'petty excuses'. They just 'use' it for the club's namesake, what a 'fraud'?

Kyouya: *looks at you for a moment*

Fuyumi:*innocent as ever*...Well, that's really bad, those people should be voted out!

You gave a soft cough to direct at the comment to Kyouya w/c he never failed to notice. Soon dinner was over & everyone was talking at the garden. You & Fuyumi talks to each other while your fathers walking ahead of you, chuckling, & Kyouya, walking behind you. You swear that you can feel him staring at your back the whole time, it's just awkward though you do your very best to avert your attention from him.

You: Fuyumi-san, I never knew that you keep a garden here. It's really beautiful.

Fuyumi: Thank you Shiyomi-chan...*phone rings*...Oh I'm sorry but I must excuse myself, would you mind?

You: No, not at all, take your time as you will.

Fuyumi: Thanks...*looks at Kyouya*...Kyouya, keep her company, ok?

Kyouya:*smirks*...Need not worry, Fuyumi-nee-chan.

Kyouya walks beside you & ever so slightly his arm passes yours, this made you look at him in confusion before you are reminded of his unforgiveable crime once again. Honestly, you had to bit your lip to snap out of it.

~Kyouya's POV~

You were walking behind Shiyomi & you're dying to talk to her, at least make things clear before the night ends. Fate was on your side & your sister excused herself so you had now that chance to talk to Shiyomi. You walk beside her & now determined to start a conversation. But when you are about to speak to her, your father cut you off...

Father/Ootori-san: Kyouya, show Shiyomi-san around the house. Hayashi-san & I have something to talk about.

Hayashi-san: Shiyomi-chan go on.

Both the fathers were just looking at you & Shiyomi, waiting for your next move. You just gave out a haughty smile & ignored it but deep inside you're really nervous. You offered your arm to Shiyomi & said, "Shiyomi-san." You saw that Shiyomi's eyes held that hesitation even though she tried so hard to keep her countenance placid as possible. When you both reached the house & sure that your fathers can't see you anymore, she gradually let go of your hand to your dismay. You just follow her wherever she goes. You discern that she really doesn't know her way. You'll get that chance to talk, in an unruffled manner. You've been walking for a while in a long corridor w/ paintings & the only things that can be heard were footsteps. When she stopped...

Shiyomi: This is nonsensical...

You: Indeed

Shiyomi:*turns to you* Oh please stop that 'I have nothing to do w/ what happened earlier' look & manner!

You:...*refuses to say something knowing that she'll only cut you off*

Shiyomi: What's your excuse then? Oh I see your still formulating another lie so you can bluff! Maybe you're in contrivance w/ that girl who fooled Tanaka & your plans had now been busted! Well too bad I found out & I'll never let you USE me! Your such a-

Once again, she lost her temperance & you were pissed off because you didn't even have the slightest intention of 'using' her as she puts it. It was nerve-racking! To be blamed of the things you didn't do & so far has no intention of doing. You pinned her to the wall stopping her speech.

You:*looks at Shiyomi intently but tries to be gentle* You're being irrational...You have said quite enough, Shiyomi.

Shiyomi:*looks down not wanting to look at the window of your soul* What do you have to say for yourself then?! You're actions, based on your current state, are indeed justifiable...The Ootori & Hayashi Companies both specialize in medical area...the companies are, w/ no doubt, potential rivals or partners. Was that it Kyouya? You just have to go through the trouble of putting up w/ me to eliminate the rivalry...you do realize the risk when something like this happens & you thought that it would be safe because I'm that fool, that idle-minded to you, well your wrong.

You: Stop it, Shiyomi...that's not it.

Shiyomi: Or maybe...*knows that her next words will hurt you more than anything*...being that 3rd son, you wanted to have a share of wealth & you knew that it would be scarce so you just have to find other resources. Hence, whichever might be the reason either of the two or both...Pure greed, Kyouya, your only doing this because of...

You hushed her, your holding her cheek w/ your hand & touched her lips w/ your thumb. You try & make her look at you but she continued to avert her eyes.

You: *Sighs*...Shiyomi, greed & material things has nothing to do w/ this.

Shiyomi: Stop lying Kyouya! Stop that lying!

~Your POV~

You were trying so hard to hold back the tears, so hard that you knew that if you hear another word from him, you'll burst into tears. You didn't want that but most importantly you didn't understand it either. It's the kind of pain that matched what you feel when your mother died...no it is greater. You wanted to believe that he's not lying but the situation just sums up to that. You were determined to hold your emotions & not waiver in front of him; you're not going to let your emotions get the better of you.

~Kyouya's POV~

It pained you...seeing the girl you love struggle w/ herself. You bowed your head (your still pinning her to the wall) & started thinking, [Shiyomi...I ought to give you time. Indeed, time will help you but I'll make sure that you're safe anyhow.] So far you can see, that her prejudice had dragged her too deep into the hole of irrationality w/c render her to be blind of the other facts. You embraced her & this seems to take her by surprise, hearing a gasp from her. It's so hard but you love her so much, so much that you have to let her go for some time. Both of you seem to take in the moment. You consoled yourself w/ the thought of being the best soldier...A good soldier knows when to surrender...But the best soldier knows when to surrender so he can fight again...

~Your POV~

You feel Kyouya's embrace & you just give in. No, you're definitely NOT breaking up w/ him but you knew that you'll give each other some time, though you were more convinced that you're the one in need of time. You can't understand it! You ask yourself, 'Why do I have to make it complicated...this chase is no fun...no fun at all!'

After that while, you pushed Kyouya slightly & to your dismay, there was no force of refusal on his side. Your face still remaining calm as ever & you walked away. You wanted him to go after you...you wanted him to hold you still but he didn't. This pained you even more causing a din in your heart. You thought, 'I guess what I presumed was true.' You felt him walking behind you & soon the night at Ootori's was over. You all said your farewell, ride the car & reached home. Although your father questioned your glum aura, you made an excuse that you were just tired...Yes that's true, you are tired...tired of thinking of Kyouya.

When you got home you went to your room immediately but not before saying good night to your father. You took a shower & changed in your PJs. You opened your cell phone & guess what...not a message or missed calls, not even from Kyouya. This caused you to sadden even more. Sleep consumed you w/ your thoughts wandering about Kyouya...still

~The next school day~

The next school day was surreal, the dreary treatment & the dismal exchange of words. It was something that you expected to happen yet when it does; you can't seem to believe it has become, indeed, a reality. Now you're sitting in a bench where Yukari took you. You want her to be here, right now & at the same time you didn't want to disturb her by calling. All your classes for the day are done & you just decided to stay for a while, something you don't do frequently. On normal days, you would go to the host club & tattle w/ the members or just to be w/ Kyouya. You're missing him & desperately in want of his attention! But you gritted your teeth at the prospect of last night's conundrum. You recalled how you both handled your current disposition during your classes.

~Flashback~

You gave out another platitudinous sigh. It was honestly the longest day. You thought of talking to Kyouya & just straighten things out but a stubborn part of you tells you not to have him the easy way... Your 2nd persona once again emerged & strikes a conversation...

S2: So...are you ready to apologize now?

S1: Heck no! Are you toying w/ me? I positively don't have the least will to do so!

S2: *sighs*

S1: What's that for? (Unknowingly you released a heavy sigh as well)

S2: NOTHING! I was just getting fed up!

S1: What?

S2: Yes, actually Im getting weary of you putting this ironic refusal act!

S1: Hey...you're the one who's supposed to side w/ me! He tried to trick me & opprobrious of me, I 'partially' fell for it!

S2: Duh...I maybe the reason I am here is because there's that 'part in your heart & mind' that knows he definitely DIDN'T DO IT!

~Kyouya's POV during flash~

You noticed that banal sighs Shiyomi has been giving off since the start of the day. You thought, 'Shiyomi...' while giving her a sincere look. You desired to hold her & construe her chagrins. But you resolved to hold to your decision of giving her time to let her realize that you didn't do anything in the terrain of what she believed you did, it was all a misapprehension...but you can't help but put in mind that the milieu & conditions actually would sum up to her conviction.

~End of flash & back to your POV~

Your mind was in a void black hole that you didn't notice someone was approaching you. You just didn't mind at the moment...that figure soon sat beside you...

Voice: Shiyomi-san?...Shiyomi-san?

You finally heard the voice & directed your fragmented attention. You looked at the person & saw it was just...just Tanaka.

You: Tanaka-san...What are you doing here? [Can't you see I DON'T NEED YOU RIGHT NOW!]

Tanaka: I just saw you sitting alone & I thought you could use some company!

You: ...*staring into space once again*

Tanaka: Shiyomi-san?...Shiyomi-san?

You: Oh, I'm sorry, you were saying something?

Tanaka: *smiles*...I see something's bothering you...

You: *gets nervous*...How can you saw that bogus words?

Tanaka: It is not false, Shiyomi-san...I guess it was just obvious.

You: [Oh...Is this issue that getting to me? Grrr...wait, Tanaka, he can tell me something of value regarding this issue...but Kyouya said that Tanaka...Oh who minds about what he says!]...

Tanaka: If you want you can talk to me about it...

You: *hesitating*...Tanaka-san, I was...

Tanaka: -kun...call me Tanaka-kun.

You: Uhm...Tanaka-kun, I deeply regret putting this up but...what happened to the lady after you discovered her betrayal?

Tanaka:...

You: I'm sorry you don't have to answer that.

Tanaka: No I'm sorry I was just reminded...Anyway, she left, she just left me...After the argument we had, nothing, not a word from her again.

You: I see, [I wonder is that girl in connivance w/ Kyouya...no that's ridiculous!]...she didn't call or message you?

Tanaka: No, not one...How about you? I don't see Kyouya-san around, that's something odd.

You: Oh him, he...he's in the host club.

Tanaka: *Smirks*...& he is not w/ you?

You: No...It's only normal to have some times alone right?

Tanaka: I wonder, it not like the both of you?...Did you had a fight?

You: *twitch*[You're a really nosy person!]...

Tanaka: You DID have a FIGHT.

You:...

Tanaka: Now I'm convinced; there's no doubt, you fought w/ him.

You: So? Is there a problem w/ fighting?

Tanaka: and not just the petty type of fight, if I may add?

You: What's w/ your assumptions?

Tanaka: No worries, you can tell me about it. Well breakup issues will be easier when you tell it to-

You: What makes you think this is a 'break up issue?'

Tanaka: Sorry, hit the wrong button there?

Then there was a little silence but Tanaka broke it w/out a doubt anyway...

Tanaka: When she betrayed me...I didn't know how I will react. I didn't know whether if I want to see her to clear it all up or avoid her for my own right...

You're attention was caught by his words & he seems to notice it & continued on.

Tanaka: I just kept asking myself, how was she capable of doing that? Has that been her motive before the affair w/ me? Or is it just something she figured out after she met me?

Engrossed by his talk, you decided to give out little & minor details...hoping you'll have some calibre response from him.

You: Uhm...well we did have a fight & it was macabre...To cut the long story short, it's about family business matters w/c happened to be related to 'our' relationship...

Tanaka: You're doubting him?

You: Somehow?

Tanaka: *smirks*...Pretty much the same as my case then...

You: No its not...

Tanaka: Yes it is...*smirks*

You: No its not...Would you stop that smirking of yours, frankly, it's annoying me!

Tanaka: Sorry, but really the mere fact that you're snapping at me means the fight is really getting to you.

You: [ Grrr...this freak! Hey why am I telling him this?!]...Sorry didn't mean to take it out on you...

Tanaka: Its ok, well that's ok you'll manage to fix it sooner or later, I'm 'sure' of it.

You both talked for more & you somehow felt comfortable w/ him but there is still that inconspicuous part of you that tells you not to reckon on him fully. The next thing you knew, he is being able to take a smile or grin out from you. He told you some of his life story...

Tanaka: I was a child back then, off course I studied here at Ouran as well, I really had many friends & they all were fun to be w/. But it's just something that happens as you grow up...you realize it's less important to have many friends & it's more important to have real ones...

You: Wow...

Tanaka: Why?

You: I didn't realize that you 'are' that deep...

Tanaka: *chuckling* Is that suppose to be a compliment because, I tell you, clearly, it sounds more like a mock...

You: *timid smile* No I didn't mean to...

Voice: *Cough*...*clears throat*

* * *

><p>Comments &amp; Reviews please ;)<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

You were having a conversation w/ Tanaka & then suddenly you heard a cough...You turned your head to the direction only to see the last person in the world you would be glad to imagine standing there...'Need I say more', you said to yourself it is...Kyouya.

~Kyouya's POV~

It was really awkward considering that it was only the first day of your fight. Club activities just finished & you 'happen' to walk into the garden...what you saw was incredulous! That Tanaka was sitting beside Shiyomi! And whats more? Shiyomi was smiling?! Irritation was evident in your countenance but you would handle it like a mature person...or so you thought. From the corner of your eye you saw Tanaka gave a malicious smirk & naturally you just replied w/ a smirk as well, your lips barely curling. Shiyomi seemed fazed by the scene...She & her boyfriend are in a fight & she's talking to the one guy her boyfriend was keeping her from & now he is standing before the two of them...

You broke the silence, "I guess I'll be going now..." Then you started to walk away. Well you seemed calm & undisturbed but what the h3ll? You remember the time when you said 'never had you wanted to punch someone this much in your life' when you were being pestered by Tamaki, well now there's a record breaker! Never had you wanted to KILL someone this much in your whole life! You were, unconsciously gritting your teeth in anger.

~Your POV~

When you saw Kyouya, you didn't know whether to explain or what. You know that you want to explain but a part of you wants to have him to feel a little deprived, considering that you believe he'll only use you for business matters. Whichever you feel, you can't utter a word & you saw Kyouya's silent indignation. You thought, 'What are you to do now, Ootori Kyouya?' Clearly, you were enjoying the fact that you had him enraged but at the same time disgusted when you realized that you were w/ another guy...You thought, 'What a petty excuse...'You saw him muster his emotions & hide it then he walked away. 'Just like that! He walked away from me just like that! Oh you're so not going to get the easy way Ootori, Kyouya!' While you were fuming you didn't notice that knowing smirk Tanaka gave off. Soon, Tanaka spoke...

"Shiyomi-san...Are you ok?", he looks empathic.

"Hai, we better call this a day." You stand up & started to walk. Tanaka followed suite & escorted you to your car. Incidentally, Kyouya's car was parked after yours & just so happened he is going in. You met his gaze & he gave you a meaningful look, somehow you know its major message was 'hurt' though you tried to ignore it. Tanaka saw this again & grabbed the chance to talk to Kyouya while you're watching.

"If I were you Kyouya-san, I would leave Shiyomi-san alone...Such a shameful act for a gentleman towards a lady." Then Tanaka looked at him intently. You were just looking at both guys...You thought, ' I hate it when men have their little 'own language'. It's just something that I can't get a hold off!' Kyouya just smiled & retorted...

"Sadly, you are not me & might I add, you *pushes up glasses* are the one pulling a very 'ungentleman-like' manner...Grasping every boon..." & w/ that he entered the car & you did the same. Tanaka seemed pissed off w/ Kyouya's word. He said his farewell & your cars both went separated ways.

~Tanaka's POV~

You were pissed off on how he answered you. It was something that just hit the button. You thought, 'No matter...I have everything in my own hands anyway. I'll get you for that Kyouya Ootori...'

~Kyouya's POV~

You were holding your temples while you thought, 'The nerve of that guy...' For the rest of the ride you only thought of Shiyomi & how you wanted to patch things up but w/ that Tanaka on the way...'Guess I'll be having a hard time...' You said to yourself.

~Your POV~

You were thinking of Kyouya & how everything has come to this...You aren't even done w/ one problem then here comes the other! Phew! You guessed its just life, it wouldn't be this exciting if there are no onuses...You reached home & your father was there...He seemed to notice & looked at you inquisitively...

Father: This is weird...Are there some grievances between you & Kyouya?

You: Nothing Dad...It's just everything in a fuss at school for the festival & activities. Its just that we are busy.

Father: Are you alright, my angel? Seems to me you're depressed.

You: Dad I am not depressed, it's just that I'm so tired & stress is getting to me.

Father: *Holds your shoulders & looks at you* Then don't worry because we'll be visiting Yukari-chan again, for certain.

Your eyes showed a glint of happiness for a while being reminded of another vacation w/ your father & getting to see Yukari...It's just a shame that you aren't sure if Kyouya will be there; you were planning on inviting him to go w/ you since he haven't told you any of his plans for summer. You thought, 'Is that still possible? Bloody hell! How long is this supposed to last?' You didn't want to fight w/ him...its killing you already & you missed him so much. The time when you saw him in the garden you honestly wanted to just grab him & have a talk but...'I'm not going to get myself fooled by that pompous freak!' So you let your amour-propre & vanities take over.

FF (to three days since the fight)

~Your POV~

It has been 3 days & still, no progress. You are starting to think if this mess can still be fixed or it'll be just the same for the rest of your lives! You surely will not be the one to apologize...'you're not the one in fault', as Tanaka puts it. Yup you've been hanging around Tanaka a lot lately & he talks to you often. He would encourage you to not 'waste your time' on such trivial issue & that you should 'relieve yourself of the burden.' He would all say those things to you & you gladly accept his thoughts, well it is coming from someone who experienced it all the way anyway, what's there to hurt? It's just weird because you couldn't catch a glimpse of the host club. Well you don't visit the 3rd Music room anymore plus Tanaka tells you that they'll only be 'vouching for their friend' & that nothing good will come out of it. You hadn't notice that Tanaka has this much influence to you in a span of 3 days. Unfortunately, you were blinded by the fact that he is the one giving the attention you desired from Kyouya. There was one of this weird times, you saw Tamaki making his way to you during class & just so suddenly Tanaka gets in front of you & tells you that he wants you to accompany him to the other library...You didn't know if it was done intentionally or not but one things sure...it prevented Tamaki to talk to you. & the same goes w/ the other host club members, they were pretty much obstructed. Not only that you noticed that there are some new staffs in Ouran & these staffs seem to be 'coincidentally' present where you are. You thought,'...Are they Kyouya's spies?' Sure enough you were annoyed by the fact that he sent spies to stalk you.

~Host Clubs POV~

Tamaki: Hikaru, Kaoru, How is it?

Hikaru: I can't get to her as well...

Kaoru: Not even a chance to talk to her!

Hunny: I think that meanie guy Shiyo-chan hangs out w/ is the culprit. Mori & I can't talk to her as well!

Mori: Hn...right

Tamaki: Okaa-san(mother)*Gets all goofy again w/ dramatic tears & poses* is suffering! If Okaa-san is sad then I, Otou-san (father) will also be sad & everyth-

Haruhi: *cuts off Tamaki* But I really agree, I don't have a good feeling towards that Tanaka either.

Tamaki: *tries to speak but ignored...goes in his depress corner*...

Kaoru: I don't like him at all...

Hikaru: It's just suspicious...I think he is...

Kaoru: keeping Shiyomi-chan...

Hikaru: not only from Kyouya-senpai but also...

Kaoru: from the host club!

Hunny: What should we do Tama-chan?*cry* Are we going to loose Shiyo-chan?*cries some more*

Mori: Hn...

Tamaki rises from his corner & now has some sparkles...no he's actually the one sparkling!

Tamaki: *w/ background music* NO! WE WOULDN'T LET SUCH A LOVE AFFAIR END THIS WAY!

Haruhi: Here we go again...*sighs*

Tamaki: WE WILL ELIMINATE ALL HINDRANCES & THUS THEY SHALL BE REUNITED! Here's the plan we'll set a trap for that Tanaka & then he won't be able to obstruct us to Shiyomi, then we'll convince Shiyomi to talk to Kyouya. We'll be reserving a dinner for them then alls well that ends well!

Hikaru & Kaoru: Sounds fine!

Haruhi: Sounds good but...

Tamaki: BUT?!

Haruhi: It is easier said than done...

Then all went to their dark corner & just came back to being serious.

Haruhi: I guess the least thing we could do is to wait for them to fix it.

Tamaki: But how are they going to fix it & it's taking too much time!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai...

Tamaki: The host club is here to bring fortune to the ladies & isn't Shiyomi-hime a lady...

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai...

Tamaki: We should do some action, we will be their knights like in the fairy tales & we will be the guardian to their Happily Ever After!

Haruhi: Tamaki-senpai...Unfortunately, this is the 'real' world & 'fairy tales' & 'happy ever after' are not that freely given. In reality, you have to work for everything & earn it. Kyouya-senpai will-

Tamaki: Oh Haruhi! The commoner wisdom!

Then Haruhi does that 'How should I say this I am really pissed off' look. Then they retorted back to their original topic but they knew that they all will have a plan for you.

FF(to 1 week since the fight)

Now Yukari knows of the fight & the weird thing is she's in Kyouya's side...You remember the conversation you had w/ her...

Yukari: I know he is not, definitely not capable of that!

You: Hey are you saying I 'am' the one 'at fault'?

Yukari: No I am not saying that but Kyouya is not that kind of person. Please be open to that thought as well, Shiyomi-chan.

You: & may I ask, what are your evidences for these assumptions? Did Kyouya contact you to endorse him?

Yukari: Well, you still didn't change, you still wanted proofs. If I may add, if he was that lowly of a kind he would not wait for you that long to be ready for a relationship...& No he didn't call me or something to help him w/ you.

Her comment made you thought for a second...It is indeed true, if all he wanted was the family connection then he wouldn't look so sincere...so affectionate...so- BUT THAT WAS ALL PART OF HIS PLAN! You shouted in your head.

Yukari: Are you still there, Shiyomi-chan? Did I knock some sense to you now?

You: *snap out of thoughts* No, it was all part of his plan.

Yukari: *sighs* Then you must as well question yourself...This is a test of trust...How you believe his actions & words. It's all a measure of how you trust him, Shiyomi-chan.

Then flashbacks of his affectionate looks directed to you, his caressing hand always finding its way to yours & whenever he kisses you on the forehead...that comforting kiss, were those all fake?

You: Yukari...

Yukari: What do you realize now?

You: Somehow but Tanaka said-

Yukari: *cuts you off* That guy doesn't sound good...

You: What? He is the one who hangs out w/ me &...

Yukari: No, he sounds like a fraud, a mountebank...He is the one that influences you.

You: But...

Yukari: No buts...I don't like you hanging out w/ that person. Cut all your bonds w/ him this instant!

You never heard Yukari sound so serious & at the same time a little demanding. She really means for you to be separated w/ Tanaka. She doesn't trust him, in any way. You were confident that Yukari will not put you in a complicated situation. Now you are willing to call Kyouya & have a talk somehow. You are also willing to dissipate any connection w/ Tanaka. Not only because Yukari was against him but you remembered your father denying him as well; not to mention Kyouya despising him. The important people in your life all voted against him & you aren't taking a chance on that. You were doubting yourself on how idle-minded you are, you shouldn't have let someone influence you that much just because you're in a cast down. Now you're willing to fix everything. You thought, 'Maybe it wouldn't hurt to hear his side...' Then your inner self came to voice out again...

S2: Right you are honey!

S1: You never get tired of popping up, don't you?

S2: Nope, especially now that you're realizing your tomfoolery!

S1: Thanks that really helped you know. (Sarcasm)

S2: Well so how's it going to be?

S1: What do you mean?

S2: I mean first things first, are you going to call Kyouya-love?

S1: You got to be kidding-

S2: *cuts you off* Nope, sure as I'll ever be. Come on he's still the 3 on the speed dial right?

You blushed at your own comment. Really you missed him so much that you don't already know what are you so mad about, I mean you haven't even heard his side yet. Then it all came back to you! Oh how a fool you have been! You're not mad at Kyouya now...you're mad at yourself! You've been so one-sided, so biased! You let your emotions get the better of you; preventing you from making sound decisions. You didn't want to admit it but maybe Yukari was trying to tell you that 'YOU' are indeed 'IN FAULT' & that she just wanted not to say it directly to your face. You honestly wanted to smack yourself from the idiocy & lunacy of your actions. You started to reason w/ yourself, 'I have been so blind! I didn't take into consideration the type of guy he is...of course he is Kyouya Ootori! He will definitely collect information about me...that's the way he shows interest! Shiyomi you're a freak! You were silly; you let the words of that Tanaka get to you so easily! Why did it come to this? I don't even know why I was furious! This is such a balderdash!...And the spies? He's worried what do you expect? How about the 'not calling or messaging thing'? He doesn't want to force me to listen to him. Frankly, I am sounding desperate!' You grab the phone & started to dial...

~Kyouya's POV~

It's been a week & you're desperate to get Shiyomi to talk to you. You decided that it's finally time. The spy thing gives you first-hand information but that wasn't just enough. Tanaka was also pushing you to the edges...w/ all the hanging out thing he proposes to Shiyomi & when he would ask about Shiyomi's past. Luckily, Shiyomi didn't comply with him w/ much interest but the fact that he influences her is just something untolerable. You were laying on your bed thinking of how you would finally talk to her. You were waiting for the information you requested through your laptop. You heard a 'message received' sound from your computer. You sit up & opened the folder...You're eyes widened by while reading the documents.

You said to yourself, "It all makes sense now! Shiyomi!"You have to tell something to her about that guy. She should not further associate w/ him. You grab the phone & dialled her number.

No luck, you can't contact her, it's busy...So you thought, 'I'll try contacting her later...wait I can't put this off! I'll go to her place right now. It's only 5PM anyway...You grab your white sweater, called for the car & took off. While in the car you're still trying to contact her...

~Yout POV~

You were dialling but you can't seem to contact him but what you didn't know was that you were both trying to reach each other hence, obstructing one another. You tried 10 times but it was just useless. You both finally stopped & you thought, "Maybe he's mad..." then you gave out a tired sigh when...

*ring* *ring* *ring*

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry guys have to end it here, well see you later!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Me: Hello How's everyone?

You: Fine but your such a bad kid...w/ all the cliff-hangers!

Me: Sorry it was really good though...^.^ Very well let's not put further delay to the story!

* * *

><p>You heard the phone ring...You weren't quite sure if you want to pick it up &amp; answer because it just might be...just a little chance for it to be Kyouya. You reached the phone &amp; your expression stayed the same when you answered it though that hint of hope still remained...<p>

You: Hello?

Voice: Hello Shiyomi-san...I was wondering are you busy right now?

You: Tanaka-san...[not the one I'm expecting to call me at all...how I wish it was just Kyouya...*sighs*]...Not really, why?

Tanaka: Well I was wondering if you would like to go to the Sakura Tea House...but if you're busy or planning on doing something it's ok...

You: I really-

Tanaka: It's just that I saw her again...& I really need to talk to someone...but its ok since you don't have the time.

You felt guilty that you are ignoring Tanaka in his dreadful moment & you just can't let him become gloomy. I mean he has always been there to cheer you up the past week & now he needs your company! You didn't want to go because Yukari already told you to stop talking to him but it was just that he saw the girl that did those shameful act on him so you thought, 'It's ok this will be that last anyway...After this I'll tell him that I'll be busy & won't have time to hang out w/ him anymore...but is it really ok? What are you saying? I will follow Yukari! I'll just let him know that I am not just to abandon him in a flick of a finger.' So you decided to...

You: I'll go...I hope this tea house is not too far.

Tanaka: ...REALLY?!...I mean thanks; this really means a lot to me. It's just 5:05 I'll pick you up in 20 minutes. Thank you very much Shiyomi-san & don't worry because it's just 3 blocks away from your house.

You: Ok I'll get ready, Bye

Tanaka: Bye

You started to prepare yourself & told your governess that you're going outside. Apparently, your father is on another business trip.

~20 minutes later~

You heard the governess call you & say that there's a guy waiting for you. You said, "Right on time." As you look at your watch. You went down & saw Tanaka. He was dressed in jeans & a black shirt while you on the other hand wear a pure white. You both just stared at each other & gave a small laugh. Then he escorted you to the car.

Tanaka: I'm really glad that you had the time.

You: That's ok so what happened when you saw her?

Tanaka: *shifty eyes* Well I didn't know what to do...She even talked to me.

You: She did & what did she say?

Tanaka: I'll just tell you everything when we're at the Tea House.

Then at about 5:30PM you reached the tea house. It was nice & it was only lighted by lamps & candles. You both took a seat on the outside garden. You were just going w/ the flow & not knowing a thing. When you both finally sat down...you noticed that you're the only ones outside the garden. Somehow you had a bad feeling about this...

You: Why are we outside Tanaka-san? There are still some seats inside...

Tanaka: Well I wanted to have privacy...you know I don't want anyone hearing my story...

You: I'm sorry, I should've known.

Tanaka: That's ok, well she did approach me *sips his tea*

You: *sips tea as well* Then what did she say?

Tanaka: She said that she didn't want that to do to me & that she wants me back...

You: And what did you tell her?

Tanaka: I...I just said no...

You: Why? Didn't you take into consideration that she really loves you.

Tanaka: No...I know that she's only planning on using me again! She never loved me & never will...I want to punish her for her actions & let her suffer.

You saw Tanaka shaking w/ anger. He really can't control himself now. You thought, 'He's really mad w/ the girl but to put it I thought that my situation was similar w/ him at first...' You were pondering on how you were cursing Kyouya from the past week & how you wanted him to just be out of your life but this time...

You: You haven't even heard her side of the story yet...don't judge her so much.

Tanaka: Don't judge her? But it is clear that she just did all those things to me isn't it clear?

You: Please calm down, if you really love-

Tanaka: LOVE? I DID LOVE HER BUT LOOK WHAT SHE DID?! I love her...but right now I just want to make her suffer!

You: I must disagree w/ you in that thought Tanaka-san.

You're starting to dislike his way of speaking...It was just different from the Tanaka that you knew. Now he has this sinister look on his face that's like he'll be taking the girl to hell this moment right now...you didn't like it. Plus that fact the he used to tell you how he loved the girl & that he'll never think ill of her seemed to suddenly disappear.

Tanaka: & why is that?*gripping the cup ever so tightly*

You: You said that you really love the girl...You said you won't think ill of her spite of what she did to you...Those words made me look up to you somehow...(These are the actual words Tanaka said)'When a guy loves the girl, he'll bring out her natural best. When a guy loves the girl, he'll be proud of her even at her worst. When a guy loves the girl, he'll never get even tired of caressing her. When a guy loves the girl, he'll come back after she rejected him because no matter how cruel the situation would be, if a guy loves the girl, he will make a way no matter how difficult it could be'...But look at you now! What has gotten into you? You are being blinded by anger!

Tanaka: *smirks* Aren't you just the same?

You were getting pissed off because he's starting to compare your situations. You were looking at him intently.

Tanaka: I mean...Did you hear yourself curse Kyouya the past week?

You: I do not like that Tanaka-san...

Tanaka: When you were still together...oh how you show that you love each other.

You: I said I do not like you, comparing our situations!

Tanaka: Why is it getting to you...why aren't you still breaking up w/ him?

You: Tanaka-san...*trying to gain your calm*...It is very often nothing but our own vanity deceives us. I was deceived by my self-esteem but I will not let that get on my way...& now I am telling you to do the same.

Tanaka: *smirks* To fall in love is so easy. Staying in love is a challenge. Letting go is the hardest part. & moving on is the greatest battle. Shiyomi-san it is not as easy as you think.

~Kyouya's POV~

You're contacting Shiyomi for 5 minutes now & it's still busy. You thought, 'Maybe she turned off her phone?' You desperately wanted to talk to her & tell her everything. You were asking yourself, why did you let it get to this point? It's just nonsense! Especially now that Tanaka is making his move. It's already 5:35PM & you just arrived in the Hayashi estate. You rushed out of the car & talked to the keeper.

You: Can I talk to Shiyomi?

Keeper: I'm sorry Ootori-san but Lady Shiyomi went out.

You: *getting worried* Who is she w/ & did she tell you where? This is really urgent.

Keeper: Ootori-san I believe she went to the Sakura Tea House w/ the man called Tanaka...

When you heard Tanaka's name your eyes widened a little & adrenaline shoot up in your body. You have to find her before its too late! You rushed back to the car & told the driver to go to the Tea House. You will not permit this mishap to befall on Shiyomi! You tried the phone once again but it was still busy!

~Your POV~

You are getting irritated by Tanaka. You know that he knows, he is getting irksome to you. You're trying your very best to understand him...That he's just saying this because of the pain he felt when he saw the girl but including Kyouya & your relationship in the matter?!...That is completely beyond the line! You finally decided to excuse yourself & go to the bathroom but before that...

Tanaka: I'm really sorry Shiyomi-san...It's just that seeing her, does this much to me...

You: *you felt sympathetic towards him*...It's ok but I suggest you think things over a little more.

Tanaka: Thank you I know I shouldn't have said some things...Oh before you go, can I borrow your phone? I need to call the house & I just got low bat.

You: *handing the phone*...Sure *you left*

In the bathroom you thought, 'That guy needs a psychiatrist! For real...but he said sorry so I guess it's ok...still he was so different a moment ago. I wonder what Kyouya is doing right now?'

~Tanaka's POV~

You see Shiyomi walking away. Just in time her phone rang & you opened it. "Kyouya, huh?" This made you smirk & scoff. "Very well, I better get rid of you...Ootori-san (mocking way)" You opened the phone...

Kyouya: Hello, Shiyomi stay away from that guy.

Tanaka: Ootori-san, this is not Shiyomi...*evil chuckle*

~Kyouya's POV~

The first thing in your mind was to make sure that Shiyomi is away from Tanaka but when you heard the voice...You said in your thoughts, '$hit!'

Tanaka: Ootori-san you seem quiet...

Kyouya: What are you doing w/ Shiyomi's phone?

Tanaka: None of your business dimwit...

Kyouya: What did you do to her?

Tanaka: Don't worry much; she'll be safe...for now.

Kyouya: What do you mean 'for now'? What are you planning?

Tanaka: Nothing that you will like...Ootori-san

Kyouya: I'm telling you. I know confidential things about you Tanaka & I know your intention.

Tanaka: You bastard! Anyway I have no need to worry; I guess I'll just have to dispose of her earlier then. *evil chuckle*

Kyouya: If anything happened to her I'll-

Tanaka: You will what?...I'll be there before 8PM, don't worry about me, Bye

~Your POV~

You were approaching your table. You saw him talking & he happened to see you. Just as your getting closer you hear him say...

Tanaka: ...I'll be there before 8PM,dont worry about me.

Then he hung up the phone. You took your seat...

Tanaka: *giving the phone*...Here, thank you very much.

You: *having a bad hunch*...No problem, anyway Tanaka-san, I really want to go home now.

Tanaka: [*evil smirk inside his head*...Perfect...]...I was about to suggest that. Shall we?

Then you both stand up & head towards the roadside where the car is parked. You were talking for a little while.

Tanaka: I really thank you for the company...It has really helped me.

You: [I can tell... (Sarcasm)]...That's fine.

Tanaka: I really hope we can go out still sometime, not only because I need some company...

You: I don't know because we're getting busy for the festival and there are-

You were cut off when he suddenly pulled your right arm towards him & your faces just inches away...

You: Tanaka-san what are you doing?!

Tanaka: Isn't it obvious?

Things are happening so fast! You were struggling, pulling on your arm to be free but his grip is way too tight for you! His other hand grabbed your neck & he's bringing to a close the gap between your lips. You tried so hard to struggle & move away but you can't...The gap is closing in...3 inches...2...an inch...half an inch...

~Kyouya's POV~

You immediately say the car & Tanaka about to kiss Shiyomi...WHAT? TANAKA ABOUT TO KISS SHIYOMI! You're eyes widened & as if in an impulse you rushed out of the car. It is evident that Shiyomi is struggling & you hated it. You hated to see a guy that close to Shiyomi, a guy forcing her, a guy gripping her arm so tight & a guy TAKING ADVANTAGE of her! Tanaka has really crossed the line...

~Your POV~

You were so scared; never have before someone has acted so perverse & rough towards you. His hold on your neck tightened & it was pushing you to him...You were so scared, you just wanted Kyouya to be here right now...right here...to protect you & to...

"GET OFF HER!"

Your eyes widened by the authoritative voice. And in an instant, at the same time you heard those words you felt Tanaka's grip being taken away forcibly. You found yourself behind Kyouya...Kyouya he came...for you.

"Kyouya...", was all you could utter. He's standing in front of you protectively, protecting you from that hoodlum that was harassing you a moment ago. You looked at Kyouya & never have you seen him suppress such anger. Tanaka was smiling menacingly.

Tanaka: You still haven't given up? How persistent of you Ootori-san. Didn't Shiyomi-san made it clear that she HATES you!

Kyouya: I am a man-it is forged within me not to give up without a struggle. I know your true intention Tanaka Kawano...You're company was indeed thriving but because of the carelessness of your father-

Tanaka: *becomes angry*...My father is not the one to blame! It is Hayashi's fault! *points a finger to you* It was YOUR family's fault!

Kyouya: Your family's company was on its downfall...Your father sold it to Hayashi-san & even though the Hayashi has no use of it, they bought it & handed all management to your father...but your father wasted all of it!

Tanaka: *gets furious* MY FATHER HAS NOTHING TO DO W/ THE DOWNFALL OF THE COMPANY. IF THE HAYASHI DIDN'T BUY IT WE COULD STILL REGAIN THE LOST & OWN THE COMPANY. BUT YOUR FATHER BOUGHT IT & THAT CAUSED MY FATHER TO GO ON A RAMPAGE! IF THE HAYASHI DIDN'T BUY OUR COMPANY-

Kyouya: The Kawano will be poorer than the poorest mouse in town.

Tanaka: I REFUSE TO BELIEVE THAT LIE! IT WAS ALL THE HAYASHI'S FAULT & THEY ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!

Kyouya: Fools will cling to their conspiracies.

Tanaka was gritting his teeth & balling his fists. You were listening intently to their conversation...

Kyouya: And you plan to have revenge by putting into danger Shiyomi Hayashi's life...

You were shocked when you heard Kyouya's words. You thought, 'Could it be really possible?... Is Tanaka really trying to get me killed?' You didn't believe that such type of people exist in this world but seems like your wrong.

Tanaka: *crazy laugh*

You: *finally finding your voice*...Tanaka you can't possibly...

Tanaka: There's no good in denying it...So what?! I'm just so glad that you're mother died!

You: *gets really angry* DON'T YOU DARE!

Tanaka: *continues to laugh* You poor little thing!

You were about to go to him & slap him when suddenly he ran towards you, passing through Kyouya & knocking off Kyouya's balance.

~Tanaka's POV~

'I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT BOTH OF YOU WILL DIE!'You thought while laughing. Then out from the corner of your eye you saw a faint light...it was an approaching bus. You thought, 'This is my chance!' Then w/ out further warning you ran towards Shiyomi. You purposely ran slightly into Kyouya to knock off his balance. You can hear it...loud & clear! The bus is going to pass & what's there to add. You can sense that it is running in a high speed! This is really it, the chance you have been waiting for! You pushed Shiyomi to the road, hoping she'll end up in the middle.

~Kyouya's POV~

You didn't have a chance to reach & now Shiyomi was heading to the road...& there's a bus! You pulled on Tanaka to gain your balance & you tried to move as fast as you can! For the first time, it was like your every movement were so slow & your limbs heavy. You thought of nothing but getting Shiyomi out of the way...Your chest tightened & you thought that your breathing stopped. You thought,'...Too slow I am moving too slow!' You tried to grab her but...

~Your POV~

You felt Tanaka's hands push you & you were shoved to the middle of the road...the bus approaching by the second! You didn't have a chance to redirect your body & landed bull's eye on the middle. You landed w/ your both hands & knees on the road. When you turned your head as you try to stand...blinding light...that's all you saw...the flashing of the light before you...

* * *

><p>Me:*suddenly appears &amp; presses the 'pause' button* Hey guys? Guys? *looks everywhere but sees all character, including you, had their jaws on the floor* Well I'll tell the rest on the next chapter! Thank you!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Hello! *Still holding the RC* Get your popcorns & sodas cause I'm about to start in 3...2...1...Go!

* * *

><p>You just saw blinding lights &amp;...*sound of the whooping high-speed bus* filled your ears. Then it became so warm, you haven't felt this warmth for a long period of time, you longed for this warmth. You swore you had your eyes open but all you are seeing is the sun set. Then you thought to yourself, 'Kind of wondering why sunset is a lot colourful than the sunrise that just actually gives us light? I guess it's the irony of life...there's good in 'good' byes &amp; well in fare 'well' You had a flashback of your mother...or was it?<p>

~Flash~

You: Mom!

Mother: Shiyomi...not yet...don't. You're too young...please

~End of Flash~

You blinked your eyes twice, though you're not sure if you really did. You can't hear anything at all...the last thing you heard was the whooping of the bus. You aren't aware if you are breathing either. Then slowly you started to feel someone's breathing, its chest going up & down in rapidity, catching its breath. Your senses are slowly coming back to you. You felt like someone was holding you in an embrace & you became aware that you're standing. If those arms weren't holding you, you were pretty sure that you'd fall to the ground. Then you close your eyes & just let this protective clutch last a little longer...the grip tightened & you felt someone rest their head on the crook of your neck.

You thought loudly, "Am I dead?" You weren't really expecting an answer but it came.

"No Shiyomi...no." You realized that it was Kyouya who's holding you right now. He's holding you so close to him that you could feel his racing heartbeat. Then it all dawned on you...things that really happened. When the bus was about to hit you...Kyouya came rushing towards you & pulled you to the other side of the road and...

"Kyouya...I...I", you couldn't get hold of the words...rather there were no words. You didn't know what to tell him first...Is it 'I'm sorry', Is it, 'Thank you', Is it...Without knowing you were shedding tears & you didn't know what were those tears for as well; fear, joy, anger because he put himself in danger just for you? Then Kyouya pulled away & looked at you in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" his eyes expressing all the care. He wiped the tears from your eyes & placed his hands on your shoulder to pacify you. You were angry...angry w/ yourself! You thought, 'How could I do these things to him? Doubt him, put him in danger...How could I do this to this person?!' You were ashamed of yourself & actions...You didn't know whether you can still show yourself to him or even talk to him. He asked you again, "Shiyomi, is everything alright?" You just gave him a shamed nod & you remained your head bowed. Then you heard someone...

"You can't just arrest me! You have no warrant & evidences!" You remembered Tanaka & his vicious & immoral actions. Kyouya kept his hand around your shoulder w/c made you guilty & at the same time made you feel secured.

Kyouya: You will be arrested by the breach of frustrated homicide.

Tanaka: You don't have any evidences!*being cuffed*

Kyouya: *presses a recorder in his pocket & that has the copy of the call & the conversation at the road* Not only that...*motions his hands & an agent holding a camera from the bushes appeared*...What do you have to say for yourself Tanaka?

Tanaka: *still laughs*...THE COMPANY DIDN'T FALL BECAUSE OF MY FATHER!*change of tone* I need to hurry to school! *imitates a child-like voice* Do you want an ice cream?

Kyouya: Nobody is useless...If you can't be a good example then you'll just have to be a horrible warning...

You thought, 'Did he just snap & became a psychotic? O.o' Then they moved him to the van. You felt Kyouya's hand rub your shoulder in a comforting way. Now there is only one thing left to do...

Kyouya: I better get you home now, Shiyomi.

You: Kyouya...I...*bows head*...I'm sorry.

Kyouya: Shiyomi...we better get into the car first.*leads you to the car*

You: *once inside the car*...Kyouya, I'll understand if you're mad & don't want to talk to me but-

Kyouya: *embraces you suddenly* I missed you so much...so much

You were getting more & more guilty by the minute & you just wanted him to scold you & tell you how much trouble you caused him but no...he did nothing of that & instead...

Kyouya: *lets go*...I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you w/ those kind of things...the files & data collecting that is...I'm really sorry.

You just can't help it & you hated it! How can someone like him still do this! He's suppose to be pissed or mad but he's even the one saying sorry?! What is wrong w/ this guy?

You: *sounds angry* Kyouya! What are you doing? You're suppose to be mad, you're suppose to be-*starts to cry*...Why are you like that?

Kyouya: Shiyomi...*wipes your tears*

You: I am the one who's supposed to understand you; I mean I am your girlfriend. I was supposed to be the one to know that that's the type of person you are but...*cries some more*...look, look what I did? I let my irrationality get ahead of me!

Kyouya: *Still wiping your tears*...It's not you, it's just because Tanaka infused some unwanted thoughts to you...If I was in your place I would've thought the same.*looks at you*

You: But I permitted it to go this far! I'm so idle-minded! You should be mad or you should start lecturing me!

Kyouya: *smiles*...Guilt drive?...*jokes you a little*...In all honestly, I did got pissed off when you were blaming me infinitely for a thing I didn't know about, the night our families had a dinner...& also I got provoked when I saw you w/ Tanaka...

You: *looking at him & still waiting for more blames*...then?

Kyouya: *puts his hand on his chin & pretends to think in a comical way*...Well basically that's it.

You: *furrows brows & bites lower lip*...How can you not be mad at me?

Kyouya: *smiles at you & holds your hand*...I guess I just can't get mad at you. Getting mad at your actions is as far as I can go but getting mad at you...I don't imagine rather I can't imagine myself at that state. Shiyomi, you can stop your crying & acting like a little child. I'll bring you home, I believe your father is in another business trip-

You: Oh one more thing, Are the new staffs your spies?*looks at him seriously*

Kyouya: *pushes up glasses & smirks*...Maybe

This made you smile...You really missed each other. Kyouya told the driver to head to the Hayashi estate & you still talked while riding the car. This time you had the chance to think things over & again you are reminded how Kyouya didn't have any hesitation when he ran to save you, not a blink of an eye...

"Kyouya, I'm really sorry, thank you..." Kyouya looks at you & gives you a smile...True it's been too much for a day but what you heard next had the greatest impact of all...

"Shiyomi...*takes deep breath*

...I...

...love...

...you."

You just gave him a blank look, not knowing what to do or how to react. Or did you even hear it right...if so did he really mean it? He continued, "I realized that when we fought...I just didn't have a normal life...no I didn't have a 'life' when you're gone. True I continue w/ my daily tasks but the main meaning seems to be missing...I guess...In loving someone a part of you dies but the part of you that died will be the same piece that will give life to the person you love."

You were taken aback by his words, they just overwhelmed you. More overwhelming than almost dying...that's how it feels. It sent goose bumps throughout your whole body. Now you're feeling guiltier than ever...Kyouya noticed your sad face & said,

"What's wrong?"

You took a deep breath & said, "It's just that I'm starting to wonder if I really deserve someone like you..."

"Shiyomi, I am the one who should ask that question..."

You gave him a heartfelt smile & w/out further warning you peck him on the lips & whispered "I love you too, Kyouya..."

You just felt his arms circling you & bringing you to an embrace. Maybe fighting isn't so bad after all...It makes you realize the things that you often take for granted. Things that is right in front of you yet you're too blind to see it. Maybe you're just being blinded by material things, things that keep you busy in your daily life. I guess absence make the heart grow fond. & in your case, it only strengthened the feelings you have. Truly, there's always a positive side to everything.

You: But I still can't believe he fooled me, all the humble acting...

Kyouya: Shiyomi *pushes up glasses* Nothing is more deceitful than the appearance of humility. It is often only carelessness of opinion & sometimes an indirect boast.

You just looked at Kyouya as he gave you not his usual smirk but a true smile...the kind of smile that is only for you to see...only for you...

FF: On your Graduation

It's your graduation day & everyone's excited! Yukari & Yuen came for you & the Host Club is also complete. You were all smiling & posing for the camera when you heard, "3...2...1... CHEESE!"*bright flash*

* * *

><p>:) Hope you liked it guys!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

Hope you enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

><p>FF: Way forward!^_^<p>

You smiled again as you look at the pictures that you had in your high school. Truly, those were moments you wanted to experience all over again, although you cannot, you will always have them as your memories- one that became a part of your life, a part of you. After the graduation, you had to leave Japan & go to London for your studies. The others were running on the same fate as well, you were all going to be sent on other countries to study...

~Flashback~

You're already in the airport & fate has its own way...It decided to have your flights all in one day...

You: *really sad*...This is a really sad day, isn't it?

All were depressed & wanted to just give in but they cannot for the know that if one does everyone will go down...so you all try your best to sound as happy as you can though feelings can't be helped...

Hikaru & Kaoru: Senpais! We'll all miss you! *embraces almost everyone*

Haruhi: Good luck on your trip, all of you...*sad, really sad! Maybe its from all of you leaving but it is on greater basis to a specific person -coughs- Tamaki -coughs- ^o^*

Yukari: Shiyomi come on don't be that sad!

You: ...

Yukari: *embraces you* Yuen & I will be going back to Russia...We can visit each other once in a while. You'll be just in London anyway. That's not so far, right? *trying to smile*

Tamaki: *He's not the usual dramatic person...He's just sad...plain sad...* I...I will miss everyone. It will be for a while since we see each other.

Hikaru: Don't worry we'll take care of the Host Club & the neophytes!

Kaoru: We'll be facing the same fate as you all anyway. Once we graduate, it is undeniable that we too will be sent to other countries...*sad*

You & Kyouya were the last to go. You were now both left only w/ each other...You weren't sure how you're going to be or what will happen to the both of you...

Kyouya: Shiyomi...please cheer up a little...

You: But...

Kyouya: What are you worrying so much about?

You: *looks down*...We'll be to new places meeting new people...What will happen to us Kyouya?

Kyouya: *stares in disbelief*...I will never find anyone that can-

You: I don't want you to feel tied to me...You have the right to meet new people, I just...I just don't want to assume anything anymore...

Kyouya: *lifts your chin & looks at your eyes* Let's trust each other okay. What we 'had' & 'have' will not be in vain...

You: *still sad*...

Kyouya: *embraces you*...And we both don't have much choice if we ever meet someone anyway...*smirks*

You: [Something's telling me there's something's fishy going on here!] What? What do you mean?*confused look*

Kyouya: *lets go & pushes up glasses*...Hmnnnn I'd rather have them tell you that...*looks at your back*

You turned your head & saw your Daddy & Mr. Ootori, looking intently at the both of you.

Dad: Hello, My angel...

You: Dad?! What did Kyouya mean?

Dad: Oh, so he figured out already! *chuckles* [ Kyouya is indeed an intelligent man...this is good for both companies...^_^]

Kyouya: *pushes up glasses*

Dad: Very impressive, Kyouya-kun...

Mr. Ootori: Apparently, we would tell you when you both come back but seeing how things are. It can't be helped.

You: I'm really getting confused here! What are you all talking about?!

Dad: So...who wants to tell her?

No one reacts & your father sighs...

Dad: I guess I'll do it...Shiyomi, me & Mr. Ootori decided to have you marry each other but of course the engagement will only be announced publicly when you both have already finished your studies...*silence from you*...I see no objections on either part so it's decided then! Kyouya, I am counting on you!

Kyouya: *bows* Hai Hayashi-san

Dad: No need for that, sooner or later we'll have to be casual w/ each other...

You: *staring at them w/ a lost look then finally you got out of your trance*...Huh?

Frankly, you were somehow relieved but you didn't want to marry Kyouya just because of an arrangement. You wanted it out of free will & you vowed to yourself not to look forward or count on it too much. You were hoping against hope though. After all, you couldn't imagine yourself doing something else.

~End of Flashback~

After you have finished your studies you did came back. During your stay abroad, Kyouya would always take the chance to visit you. He was in Germany while you're in London. You are now looking at your pictures together which was taken in other countries during your college. Kyouya now has a doctorate degree on business management. He really got a lot of accelerations during his study. The companies are really doing well under him. You were sitting on the veranda of your room & you're finding yourself smiling & giggling once in a while. You were too caught on the pictures & the memories that you didn't notice the arms that encircled their way to your waist. Then someone kissed your cheek.

Voice: What are you doing?

You: Kyouya! I was just looking at the pictures...*smiles*

Kyouya: I miss those times too...but the present is much better...*kisses your cheeks a little longer*...so much better.

You: *smiles & reached his face to caress it*...Really?

Kyouya: Really

You: Kyouya, I used to think when I entered high school that there will come a time when all I could do is look at the pictures I had on the past. I even said to myself that someday, I'll be looking back to those days I learned to love, get hurt, cry & fight. Maybe when that time comes, I'll be laughing at my old dumb self, realizing how stupid I was to stand up for things I knew weren't really meant for me. But I guess learning takes time & mistakes make one's journey fun. Life is what I make it.

Kyouya: What an amusing statement; a touch of optimism & at the same time a negative attitude.

You: *smiles* You're the one who's amusing! *looks at wrist watch* How long are they going to take?

Kyouya: Tamaki & Haruhi called & said that they are almost here.

As you know, Tamaki & Haruhi are now married & so are the other members of the Host club to the heiress of the other Blue Ribbon members. Kyouya joined you in your recalling of the past & he would give a smirk once in a while as well.

You: Why are you smirking so much?*smiles*

Kyouya: It's nothing I just realized as I look at the pictures that sometimes we put too much passion on the biggest dreams & priorities in life that we fail to love the smallest pleasures from simple things. We search so much for the right choices, for the right paths to pass through, for the right time & for the right reason but life isn't about searching for the things that can be found...It's about letting the unexpected happen & finding things you never search for. You know what I mean; you knew my thinking & convictions back then...

You: You're right...& believe me you hadn't changed a bit! *teasing*

Kyouya: *smirks* I just remembered how we fought as little kids...

You: Yeah, when we got together I got the chance to think those things over again & remember. Do you recall two kids playing in the park began to argue; one said, 'I hate you! I'll never play w/ you again!' For a few moments they played separately, then later they're playing together again. How do kids manage to be so mad one minute & the best of friends the next? Simply because it's more important for them to be happy than to be right.

You & Kyouya gave a chuckle knowing that you were both the child, you were talking about. You got mad at him one time & told him the exact words but things come into realization that there are times when you don't have to always stand up for what is right, that sometimes it's okay to be happy instead...

Kyouya: You say too many quote-like statements...*teasing*

You: Hah! So, aren't you the same? Oh how about you? What is your favourite quotation?

Kyouya: ...

You: Hey! At least share!

Kyouya: *smiles at you* "A quote from an eight-year old schoolboy: Love is when I can't pay attention in class because I am too busy writing her first name...w/ my last." I was that boy.

You're happiness; indescribable...It's yet another one of those moments when Kyouya never fails to sweep you off your feet. You thought, [How does he do that?!] A few moments later there was a knocked on your room. It was the maid telling you that all your guesses have arrived.

You: Wow, I'm so excited to see everyone! *you stood up in an instant trying to rush downstairs*

Kyouya: *Stands up & suddenly carries you bridal style. This caused you to blush* Kyouya! What are you doing?! Put me down...

Kyouya: *serious* Sorry Shiyomi but I won't have you tired right now...It's bad for our child.

Yes you are now 2 months pregnant & so is Haruhi (She is 3 months.)! You all gathered together & talked. Yukari & Yuen also came. Yukari is already 5 months. It was like decided that so as their parents were friends, they will also be. You found that you were all having a boy...Tamaki is SUPER hyper & excited. Hunny (he had grown up ^.^ ) & Takashi had their sons now, each were 1 year old. You were laughing & chatting the rest of the day. Finally, everything was going to its end but you all decided to have a vacation together, all of you!

Tamaki: Let's go to a vacation...all of us!

Kyouya: We can't really do that...we haven't much time in our hands in our positions.

You: Oh come on, Kyouya! For old time's sake? Please...

Hikaru & Kaoru: Hai...okaa-san...for old time's sake.

They haven't used that nickname for a long time & somehow it still feels right & of course a little mischievous.

Tamaki: So it's decided then! Where do you want to go?

The dialogue went for a while but now it's time for pictures & as you all go to your place. You thought...

You: I realized that someday someone will come into your life & love you just like you always wanted. If it's in the past... LEARN. If it's in the future... WAIT. If it's in the present... KEEP & DON'T LET GO. And that deep friendship doesn't depend on how many times friends spend time together or how happy they are. It's the time when you never see them yet keep on believing that the friendship will stay. We all stayed...distances never mattered to anyone of us...our friendship w/ each other stayed. That goes even for Kyouya, above all our romantic relationship...He IS my friend...my best friend.

Everyone: Shiyomi! Come here!

You: [We all posted for the camera, "3...2...1...CHEESE!" *bright flash*]

The End

* * *

><p>Awww, thank you everyone for reading my story. *bows*<p> 


End file.
